Two worlds, two lives, one soul
by Akkiko
Summary: Hikari, age 15, father abandoned, mother and brother dead. Problem? She's the only one who can save millions. What do you do when your world is flipped upside down, and the only one you can turn to, is trying to kill you? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, there's a lot of SASS in this story, I just did this to make the narrator/protagonist (Main character) look like a punk or whatever. So if the character annoys you sorry. Okay, the main character is NOT repeat NOT me. I made her look like me but other then that her attitude is basically opposite of mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dunno why you're even reading this crap. Okay, to put it simple, my life was somewhat average. I ate food, who doesn't? If it tasted decent, wouldn't kill me and looked fine, I'd eat it. I didn't really like all those fine foods like French toast or anything, escargots were in the okay list. Off topic already, damn. Anyway I was average, my biggest worry was that my parents were gonna ship me off to some damn private school because of some stupid numbers on a piece of shitty recycled paper. I had friends too, not a whole lot like my brother and sister. I wasn't like them at all, well we had SOME things in common, but my brother likes to hang with friends, he was honest with my parents. Before you think he's a perfect little boy, let me correct you, he drinks, he looks at adult stuff, what 21 year old guy wouldn't? My sister was a smoker, drinker, and a party girl. The skimpy clothes, and whole shit. So yeah, average family. Well everyone has a little thing in life that makes them special right? Look, I'll just get to the good stuff. You're probably bored by now, a lot of you are probably clicking that back button and looking for another story to read. For those of you who are still reading, whoop de doo, I made someone pay attention. Anyway, here's how it all began.  
  
~~~  
  
An average day of waking up at around 7:30 am, got about 20 minutes before I gotta wake up so I fall back asleep. Next thing I know it's 8:00 O-clock and the bus is coming in four minutes. I fly out of bed, pull on some clothes and a shirt, then run a brush rapidly through my hair and grab my bag packed and ready to go from last night. No time for lunch, better brush my teeth when I get home, hopefully my gum that I just popped into my mouth will cover my breath. I stop by my friend just as the bus pulls up. Made it, yay, I made it to a bus that's taking me to a place I don't even want to go. So after various stops and many people getting on, I'm stating the obvious a lot for some reason. The bus is on the highway driving its little butt down to the school area. It's kinda funny when you think about it. The high school, junior high school, and the elementary are all smashed together in a nice crumpled spot. Heck when we have to run the mile in gym we pass all three schools. INCLUDING the catholic school across the street. So I'd say the system was fairly screwed up. Babbling again, damn. Okay, moving on. The school was normal, well as normal as it could get. Did I mention this was the first day of grade 10 for me? Probably not. So first stop was the gym to look at some pieces of paper to find out which crappy class I was in. Woo hoo, I was with Levi and Joey, the brainiacs from last year, looks like I won't be smartest of the class this year. Quite a few names I didn't know. Crap! I was stuck with Brad, heaven forbid. Suppose I haven't told you who he is either, this should say something about my organization, well he a guy who's big in racing. He's somewhere between fat and skinny, thought a little more on the skinny side. His face is freckled heavily, eyes are brown . . . . . . I think. He has his brownish black hair in a crew cut, and he loves to annoy me. Oh well, me? heck, glasses, not the big thick ones mind you, thin and silver, bright. Black hair kinda straight, but still got those annoying few hairs sticking out. Light brown eyes, pale skin, and I mean pale. I could cry my eyes out and be red and blotchy, five minutes after I get a reign on my emotions I'm pale again. Got a scar on my right hand, just on the back side beneath the thumb, kinda curved, like a crescent moon or something. My friends say I got bitten on the hand though, pisses me off. I'm about 5'8 or something. So yeah, me in a nutshell. Anyway I was bored, first class is exciting when the day begins but after the bell rings, enter the world of snoozeville. Population; this whole damn school. Whoopee doo, I made it through the first class. What's next? MATH! Yay. Not. Math is my worst subject, god I hate it. Oh well, so my life is pretty boring, let's hope things liven up, and god they did. Did they ever. One minute I'm trying to endure a boring lecture about what's going to happen in the year, next, KABOOM! The entire floor shakes and dust rattles off the ceiling. The teacher gives a terrified shriek and drops to the floor, everyone ducks under their desks. I stand instead, don't ask me why, I've always been one who acts calmly, even if there's a hurricane in front of me, but something tells me that this is no earthquake. Since when where there earthquakes in Alberta?! I run outside the classroom doors, burst out onto the browning grass, and freeze. I definitely don't remember a large crater outside these doors when I came here. I look around, well there's something you don't see everyday. There's two guys standing on the grass in front of me, odd thing though is that they're see- through. That and the fact that a large monster is behind each of them. They're completely ignoring me, and they're face is kinda fuzzy, like it's being clouded over, I can't even make out a single feature. So yeah, what next? Wouldn't you like to know? Next thing is that I'm blown off my feet and sailing into the air like a Frisbee and landing in a crumpled heap on the pavement. Ouch. Last thing I know is that the battle between those guys is still going on and then- well, you look at this, I fly through the air and 50miles an hour and bang my head on the cement, what do YOU think would happen? If you guessed passing out, well yay, you got it right.  
  
~~~  
  
Well this is fun. I'm being pushed down a white hall on a moving bed. Wait a sec . . . . . since when do beds move? That must mean. . . . .shit. I'm on a stretcher down a hospital hall. Injuries? Lets see. . .sprained ankle, concussion, and a cracked skull. I'm in the critical ward, yay. My step mom is here, she's just yelling about how irresponsible I am. Dad? He left us a LONG time ago. Right about when . . . don't want to go back to that. Never want to and I ain't going back now. So now what? Pain is to much. I want to die. So I blank out.  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up again. Whoopee. The pain is worse then before. Where am I now? This is odd, I'm lying in the middle of the street. I open my eyes. It's raining. Is that normal? What am I thinking, of course it's normal to be raining. Thing is though, it's not too normal that I'm lying in the middle of the street when I'm still hurt. I check around me. Well this is weird, the street looks familiar but I've never even been here before. Oh well. Maybe this is a dream. Only one way to find out. I pinched my self on the arm and flinched, well I felt pain, so this was no dream. And I definitely don't sleep walk, so how did I end up here? My head is still a little fuzzy, so regardless of the screaming pain from my muscles I stand up, one step. Then a second. I force my limbs to move, I had to find someone who would help me, before I found someone who would hurt me. I'd hoped I could get to someone nice and old. They couldn't do anything to me then, they would most likely help me instead of hurt me. Didn't hold out too long but luck was with me. I think. Many people were soon passing me, a lot of them were wearing some uniforms. There were ones in pink, red, yellow, blue, black, white, you name the color at least one person in that crowd was wearing it. A few of them were staring at me. Well I guess I was kinda out of place. Somehow I was dressed in what I had been wearing when that incident had happened. The one with those guys fighting each other. A light blue shirt and black pants with a brown belt and that jade piece my real mom had given me hooked around my neck with a silver chain. It was a dragon, one of those Chinese dragons and it was in a circular shape twirling around in a circle, the head in the center glaring out at with aquamarine gemmed eyes. I was quite fond of it actually. I fingered that dark green jade piece as I stumbled through the street and gazing eyes. I dunno, but whenever I got into a bad situation I just held that necklace and it seemed, when I did that, I could do anything. And I figured, I was stuck in some place injured really badly, and had no where to go, this was about as bad as it could get. Finally it seemed that even the jade had lost all it's power and I tumbled down in pain and darkness.  
  
***  
  
There was a commotion up ahead. The youth saw the gathering of teenagers.  
  
"Hey! What's going on up ahead?" His friend asked him. He looked at her.  
  
"I don't know Taia." Tristan ran up ahead, Yu-Gi and friends in close pursuit. Joey, always being the pushy one barged right through the crowd. Silence.  
  
"What the matter with ya airheads?! Didn't anyone think to help her?! Morons!" The blonde youth yelled outraged.  
  
"Joey! What's going on?!" Yu-Gi yelled out. He ran on and politely moved his way through the crowd with sorry and pardon me. He stopped next to Joey who was currently trying to lean a girl on his shoulder and pull her up. The short youth frowned and carefully moved a few of her messy bangs and laid a hand on her forehead. He pulled his hand away and said to his friends.  
  
"She has a pretty high temp, we'd better get her to my grandpa's."  
  
"No need for you guys to be late for school too. Me and Yug will take care of. . whoever she is. You guys head off too school." Tristan told the others and took the girl off Joey's shoulder and transferred her weight to his own, which surprisingly wasn't too heavy. He nodded at Joey and Taia, then with the girl and Yu-Gi helping him set off towards the game shop.  
  
***  
  
"Can you help her?" Yu-Gi asked his grandfather. The old man shook his head.  
  
"She needs to go to a hospital. If it was just a fever, I could treat it, but it's a fever wound. That I cannot help." The old man replied solemnly. He stood up and made his way to the phone. Yu-Gi sighed, then he went to the bathroom and dipped a face towel in cold and icy water. He came back and placed it on her now damp and fevered brow. He slowly studied her, then he noticed that her glasses were still on. He carefully moved his hands to remove them when a hand gently stopped him. A pale hand but it was firm. He stared at it, then stared back at the girl's face and blinked. Her eyes were open. They were a light brown, but held the feeling of intelligence in them too. She rubbed her eyes without taking of her glasses and stared at him again. Yu-Gi smiled.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
~~~  
  
So I was awaked again. Great, being awake is the good news, the bad news it that the pain came along with it. Suddenly the light was blocked by a hand. You know, when you have your eyes closed and light is shining on them, then that shadow looms over your head. Feels funny don't it? Half your head is in the sun, all nice warm, the other half is a little colder, well that's what was happening. I reached a hand out and it contacted with another hand. I blearily opened my eyes and stared. Well I located the reason for my discomfort. My glasses were still on. I sighed and rubbed my eyes without taking off my glasses. For a second I had thought I had seen Yu-Gi Motou staring at me. I looked back at him and swore inwardly. That's it, I have lost it. I am seeing an anime character staring at me.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked quietly. I groaned a bit and tried to sit up.  
  
"Miserable." I replied.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked still giving that nice smile.  
  
"Hikari. Hikari Usagi." I replied back. "You?" I was still confused as to whether this was a dream or reality. I decided that I was going to play along. Ignorance is the key after all. And damn am I good at playing dumb. It was the only way I could survive in my world after that. . . . stay away. Keep those memories away. Yu-Gi saw the pain in my face.  
  
"You must really feel bad." He remarked. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Vancouver, B .C. In Canada."  
  
"But your name-?"  
  
"Is Japanese. That's because I was born in Japan." I replied quietly. Yu- Gi nodded.  
  
"Okay. You need to be transferred to a hospital. You have a major wound on your back. Any idea as to what caused it?" He asked, those round eyes were so damn cute! Argh! Major ethnic weakness, as part of the Chinese Zodiac, I was a snake. And that meant I liked to help people. And seeing Yu-Gi caring about me all sad. Well how would YOU feel? I searched my memory. What had those guys at the hospital said? Something about. . . a large wound on the back. I kinda remember feeling some pain as I landed on the ground from that blast. Probably when I got it.  
  
"I think I got it when I was in that accident."  
  
"Accident?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you hear about it? I suspect it's all over the news." I said quietly. Suddenly I noticed something. I was speaking Japanese. I mean, it's not weird that I can, I was born to this language after all. But I was speaking it without knowing. Now that was weird. My parents were kinda surprised at how quickly I had adapted to English. Off topic. Sorry.  
  
"I never saw anything on the news." Yu-Gi replied, amethyst eyes staring in wonder. I groaned inwardly and nearly smacked myself on the head. Of course they wouldn't have heard of it, how could they? I was in dream land or whatever.  
  
"Well maybe it'll show up." I covered. Then I thought of something. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Yu-Gi jumped with a yelp and ran out the door while grabbing his bag. He ran straight into his grandpa. I got up startled. Pulling the sheets off I ran towards the door to help them. What I tell you? Well I suppose I was good mannered enough to help others in need. But that was rare. I guess I was having a special moment. Once the racket settled down and Yu-Gi explained the reason for his rush his grandpa smiled and eased his worries.  
  
"Don't worry. I phoned your school and told them you would be late. I also phoned the hospital. They'll be picking you up in a few minutes." He said turning to me. I stiffened, I hated hospitals. They reminded me of that day . . . . . that day when . . . . Suddenly I dropped onto my knees. They rushed forward, I tried to wave them away but they weren't going obviously. They gently put down on the bed again and I muttered a tiny thanks.  
  
"Don't worry. You must have gotten up too soon. I'll make you some tea and then we can look at that wound of yours. Perhaps try to patch it up a bit to make it feel better." He offered and left the room.  
  
Yu-Gi nodded at me too.  
  
"I have to get to school but me and my friends will visit you after school okay?" I nodded, didn't know what else to do. Usually I was stuck up and cold to everyone. But I guess being so weak that you could barely stand drained away the reserved energy for that tearless mask I always wore. Either that or Yu-Gi and his friends were getting to me. Oh well.  
  
***  
  
By the time Mr. Motou came back he found the girl curled up in a ball on the bed sleeping. He smiled lightly and set the tea down on the bedside table, then he pulled a few blankets over her and left.  
  
***  
  
"So Yug, how is she? You get a name?" Joey wanted to know. Tristan listened in too, as did Taia.  
  
"Yep. Said her name was Hikari Usagi. Comes from Canada. That's pretty much all I could get out of her."  
  
"Hikari eh? Well I don't know about that but she was cute!" Tristan said with a grin.  
  
"She looked Asian by her looks." Taia commented.  
  
"Well she said she was born in Japan so that might explain it." Yu-Gi offered. Joey smiled.  
  
"So she's a native to the homeland. Alright!" The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Joey, you make absolutely no sense." Taia mumbled. Yu-Gi sighed.  
  
***  
  
"So what room is she in?" Taia asked.  
  
"Er. . .03? or was it 30?" Joey muttered.  
  
"It was 03 Joey." Yu-Gi offered laughing. It was now after school and as Yu-Gi had promised, they were going to visit Hikari.  
  
~~~  
  
Boy did I feel groggy. I woke up lightly and sighed, my mid waist felt smothered, so that must mean that I was patched up. Yay. I stared out the window, was this what it felt like to be truly lost? To not know where you are, not know how to get back, and have no idea what was going on? It sure felt like being lost, and I didn't think I would ever find the way home. This all hurt to much to be a dream, so that meant it had to be real. Right? My musings were interrupted when someone knocked on my door. I quickly put on my glasses, not that I needed them. They were only for reading, but even then I really didn't need them anymore, it was just a phase, or something. But I wore them anyway, I kinda liked having them on. It made me feel like there was something in this world that still made sense. I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy aren't I? Oh well. The door opened and in stepped Yu-Gi and friends. I tried to smile, all I managed was a weak, pathetic, half grin. But it still did that trick.  
  
"I guess you're feeling a lot better." The raven haired youth said with an easy grin. The puzzle swinging on that chain from his neck. I gave a tiny nod. Taia smiled.  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"So why did you pass out on the street, or whatever?" Tristan asked next. Crap, the question I'd been dreading. How to come up with an excuse for this I wondered. What really got me is that Yu-Gi answered.  
  
"She had a major high fever. I'm guessing that's why."  
  
"So how come you weren't headed for school? Don't get me wrong but you weren't exactly in a uniform." Well I am officially screwed. Think fast Kari think fast.  
  
"I was on a trip here in Japan." I said thinking quickly. Damn I'm good!  
  
"Really? Where are your parents? I mean, wouldn't they be worried about you?" Taia wondered. I growled at this.  
  
"I have no parents." I said with such vicious tone that she jumped back. My father had left me, my true mother dead. The only one I had left that could be considered a parent was my step mom and she was out almost every night at every bar in town. Not one of my greatest memories. Yu-Gi saw that same pain in her eyes as before. He couldn't identify it, but he knew it hurt.  
  
"So how did you get here?" He wanted to know. I didn't answer. How could I? Oh yeah, this sounds REAL great. Let's see; I was sitting in the hospital and then I fell asleep. Next thing I know is that I'm sitting in the middle of the street in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Isn't THAT exciting! Not. He was still waiting I realized.  
  
"By plane. This is a school funded trip. I'm here for . . . for an art course." I quickly made up. Okay, I liked to draw. Heck, scratch that I loved to draw. But when life got too painful to face, I just quit. It seemed that the tragedy in my life was building up on me. The pressure was getting to me okay? I admit it. Yu-Gi suddenly said in a stern voice.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Miss. Usagi alone?" Taia looked at Joey and Tristan, they both shrugged and stood up. Taia followed suit and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes weren't in anger, fear, if I didn't know better I could've sworn he was surprised. Well I knew this guy hands down. I also had this big addiction to Anime. Say hello to the prince of Egypt. The high and mighty pharaoh. Better not make him mad by procrastinating though.  
  
"I am Hikari U-" He stopped me.  
  
"No, who are you beyond your name?" I stared. Beyond me name? Well, beyond that . . . . . I was just . . me. No one special at all, I was a girl who liked to draw, read and write stories. I was pretty good at Science, but beyond that I was a nobody.  
  
"Beyond my name. . . I'm only me." I replied quietly. Yami sighed.  
  
"You're more then that, I feel as if . . . . ." He trailed off. I stared. I put that emotionless mask in place and just acted like I had no idea what he was talking about. But in truth, I knew why he thought I was odd. I mean, I came from another world. I know what's going to happen, I know all the main characters, if that wasn't out of place, then what was? Yami sighed and let Yu-Gi take control, I could tell by the way his eyes softened. He blinked at me and smiled. I suddenly realized I was supposed to be playing stupid  
  
"So why the sudden question?"  
  
Yu-Gi blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Just a curiosity." I stared. I figured that was the only logical explanation. After Yu-Gi and friends left I was getting scared. I was stuck here and had no where to go. Did I even have any money? I was pretty sure of myself that this wasn't a dream. Now what? I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I couldn't get home. And where would I stay? There was so many problems, and this was one time I couldn't sit back and let someone else do all the thinking. Because believe it or not, I was alone.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from this story except the plot and Hikari Usagi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Well here you are again. Reading a story that barely makes sense. At least to me anyway. So where did we leave off? Right, me at the hospital. Well I don't think I have to say that I fell asleep after the guys' visit. When I woke up in the hospital I didn't open my eyes right away. Let's just say that I have this habit of trying to go back to sleep every morning I wake up. I hear a couple voices.  
  
"It was only a light scratch, but it was infected quickly. It shouldn't even leave a scar. She'll be free to go anytime today." A voice commented, female's I think.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Another replied. That one was somewhat alien to me. Wait a sec . . . . . you ever have that feeling after a long day. You wake up and your memory ditches you for a sec. Then it all comes flooding in? That's what was happening. The waking up in the street, meeting Yu-Gi and everyone else. Shit, I was so screwed. Well I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep with that little thing bugging me. I opened my eyes. Forgot to take off my glasses again, damn. I'm going to ruin them someday. I sat up wearily and took off my glasses rubbing my eyes tiredly. Dumping them back onto my nose I looked up and saw big purple orbs in front of my eyes. With a strangled yell I fell out of bed.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Miss. Usagi." Yu-Gi replied quickly helping me stand up. I brushed him away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said trying not to sound rude. "Don't you have school?"  
  
"Nope. It's Saturday." Tristan declared, he was sitting in one the hospital chairs and leaning on it.  
  
"really?" I checked my roots watch. The time read 9:30 and sure enough on the top is had that little 'Sat.' highlighted. I was kinda shocked, not that it was Saturday, but that I was up so early. On days I didn't have school I usually slept in, to about 10:30 or 11:00. Oh well. I took one look at myself in the mirror and flinched. Nothing short of a rat nest in my hair.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower. Thanks for stopping by but you don't have to." I declared and walked into the bathroom. I was lucky for once. They had a new toothbrush, and a hairbrush ready for me to use. With nothing left I stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain, within minutes water was pouring down my back and cascading through my hair. At least this is one thing where I was safe. They had the shampoo I used, whenever I use a new shampoo my head gets all itchy. Needless to say, I haven't switched shampoo brands in almost three months. Oh well. They had 'Pears' soap. That was okay, I'd live. Half an hour later I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes. The blue shirt and jeans and all. They felt like they'd been cleaned. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad day after all. I came out of my room's bathroom and got a small surprise. They were all still there.  
  
"Hey! You didn't take as long as I thought you would." Joey remarked. I stared.  
  
"Why are you guys still here? I mean, not to be rude or anything but don't you have other things to do?" I wondered.  
  
"We were worried about you." Yu-Gi shrugged. I stared, brown eyes slightly in shock.  
  
"But I'm a complete stranger." I protested.  
  
"So? You needed help. That's good enough reason right?" Taia said smiling. I shook my head, and dropped the towel on the bed I had vacated only a short while ago and proceeded to brushing my hair.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot. Here. I found it on the street right after Tristan and Yu-Gi dragged you off." Taia said and held out a bag to me. I dropped my brush and it clattered to the ground. It was my backpack. The one I had brought to school with me on that day. How did it end up here? Taia frowned.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded my head lightly and took the bag with both my hands, as if to reassure myself it was real. I opened the bag and stared inside. Well here's something that wasn't in my bag that day. Three sleeveless shirts. One was a black, another was a dark green and the last was a baby blue with white stripes. That and a black vest. Along with a hastily stuffed in jacket and two pairs of jeans? That and my discman and a book. Oddly enough it all fit into my red back pack. (A/N: Believe me, I tried stuffing that into my school backpack and it all fit. Weird neh?) My wallet was there too. I pulled it out, let's see. There's my student ID card, we got one every year, my learner's permit, and all my money. Also a few bills that suspiciously looked Japanese. I sighed, wait a sec. My debit card?! That wasn't even in my wallet when I took it to school. Well other then that, and a picture of my cousins. There wasn't anything else except a few receipts. Wait a sec . . . there was a paper in my jean pocket. I took it out and it had written on it in English;  
  
473 Galley street.  
  
Okkaaaayyyyyyy. . . . . An address. Should I go there? Well, I had nothing else to do. So I closed my bag and turned to the others.  
  
"Actually, can you help me? I need to find this house. Or whatever." I declared handing Yu-Gi the paper. The youth stared at it for a minute then looked at me.  
  
"You want to go to this place?" He asked lightly. I nodded. Taia looked at the address and gulped.  
  
"You're serious?!" She demanded. I gaped. What was so horrible about this place?!  
  
~~~  
  
Okay. . . I could kinda see why they didn't like this place. It was a big dusty building. The kind that spelled out 'haunted.' But I had nothing else to do, so I walked in. There was a scraggly old woman at the counter. I walked up to her.  
  
"Um . . hi." I began. She didn't even look at me and continued working.  
  
"Name?" She asked. I Blinked.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, it's Hikari. Hikari Usagi." She stared at me, a tiny grin taking place on her lips.  
  
"Usagi? Oh yes. We've been waiting for you." She said still giving that creepy grin. She shuffled around in the drawers on her desk and then smiled. She held up. . . a house key? Okay, sorry but I was expecting something along the lines of a dead rat. So I let my imagination slip, sue me. She also held up a piece of paper and dumped both of them in my hand.  
  
"Here's the address and the key. The rent is paid for by him. Have a nice time there." She said and shuffled me away. I stared.  
  
"Um . . okay." I muttered and stalked away. As soon as I got outside I looked at the paper. Wait a sec. . . who was 'him'?  
  
*The rent was paid for by him.*  
  
So someone was out there watching me. Or I could just be being paranoid. Oh well, Yu-Gi walked up to me.  
  
"You okay?" I grinned.  
  
"Sure, it's not like they have decapitated heads in there. I need to go here next." I told the group and showed them the new address. Taia nodded.  
  
"This is in the building area. I mean where they're building the new houses. It's a bit of a walk though." Taia commented. I nodded.  
  
"That's okay. Listen, I can just get a taxi or whatever, you guys can clear off and go have fun." They shook their heads.  
  
"Nope. We're sticking with you the whole way, I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do." Joey said. "It's been really boring since the Duel City Tournament ended."  
  
"Really?! Who won?!" I asked quickly, then self consciously smacked myself on the head. Yu-Gi still had the millennium puzzle and that world wasn't in chaos. Think Kari think, who else could have won but-  
  
"Yu-Gi did. And he kicked BUTT!" Joey said happily. I nodded at the short youth.  
  
"Congratulations I guess."  
  
"Thanks. Say, are you hungry? It's getting close to lunch."  
  
"Yeah, let's go eat." Tristan said, I stayed in the background, I didn't really like to intrude on a group's conversation. They ran through a whole bunch of names, restaurants I guess. I hadn't heard of any of the names except Edo Japan. (A/N: Love that place! The food is awesome! ^_^) So I really couldn't suggest anything could I? Then Yu-Gi turned to me. Crap!  
  
"Where do you want to eat Miss. Usagi?" I shook my head.  
  
"Don't care. And call me Kari okay? The only people who call me by my last name are my teachers." He grinned.  
  
"Okay Joey. You win, we'll go eat and McDonalds." I stiffened. McDonalds? Wow, I struck lucky. We were going to a place that I actually knew about. This was going to be a good day. I could already tell. Maybe my life was getting better. Just maybe. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Seeing Joey eat through a TV screen was one thing, seeing him eat right in front of you, quite another thing. I had managed to eat my McChicken and half of my fries before I lost my appetite. Watching Tristan was probably something I could keep eating through, but Joey disgusted me to the point that I pushed my remaining fries towards him and was content to sip my chocolate milk shake. He took them without complaint. The other's who ate normally like Yu-Gi and Taia seemed unaffected, they were probably used to it. Though I did see Taia shoot a few death glares at Joey who remained oblivious. I did however manage to look at Yu-Gi without him noticing. How could someone so small make such an impact on the world? It was kind of scary if you thought about it. Then I turned my attention to the Millennium Puzzle. Such a small thing, like Yu-Gi, yet so powerful too.  
  
"Hey you know, I just thought of something. We never told you our names." Yu-Gi suddenly said looking up at the others, then at me. Damn! I never asked them for their names because I'd already known who they were, but they weren't supposed to know that! Shitezer! (A/N: Just a word I like say. It's a replacement for Shit, but yeah, I can say this word in front of my parents. Pronounced as Shyt-zer) I shrugged.  
  
"Figured you'd get around to telling me sooner or later." I replied carelessly.  
  
"My name is Yu-Gi Motou, that's Taia, Joey, and Tristan." The youth said pointing to each person in turn. I nodded at them and went back to my thoughts. Unknowingly I kept fiddling with the jade piece on my necklace. Slowly I closed my eyes, fatigue wearing me down. A small voice began to whisper in my ear, I was too sleepy to think that the voice was weird.  
  
*Hikari . . . . I'll be here for you.*  
  
My eyes were still closed as I still played around with the jade, my eyebrows deepened in concentration, my ears straining to hear that voice again.  
  
*I'll always wait for you. I'll always protect you. You only need to call my name. . . .*  
  
" . . . . . .name? . . . . " My voice was quiet. Almost a whisper. Yu-Gi stared at me.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked. I didn't reply, I couldn't hear him. He stared at me worried. "Hikari?" Now Joey was staring at me. Everyone at our table was. "Kari?!"  
  
~~~  
  
*My. . . . . . name. . . . . .is. . . . . N-*  
  
"Kari!" A rough hand jerked me out of my trance, I let the jade piece slip from my fingers. I stared down to my side and saw Yu-Gi, but his face was worried, was that FEAR in his eyes?!  
  
"Yu-Gi? What . . what happened?" I asked staring around me blindly.  
  
"You zoned out for a few minutes." Joey said, looking kinda funny, worry on a face covered with crumbs was not a good match. I smiled and without thinking took a napkin and wiped the sides of his mouth. Joey just stared at me. I laughed and dumped that napkin on the tray.  
  
"You done Joey?" He smiled. Everyone began laughing. That includes me, weird neh? One minute I'm in a trance, the next I'm laughing happily. Oblivious to all. Joey smiled and nodded, dumping that last empty wrapper on the tray.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"I have to drop off a book at the library. How about stopping there?" Taia suggested. Joey sighed but agreed. I followed along, I didn't have much else to do did I?  
  
~~~  
  
After stopping at the library we headed for the arcade. There Joey, Taia, Tristan and even Yu-Gi had fun. Joey and Tristan played fighting games and were in the process of spending every quarter they had, Taia was doing a dance step game, and Yu-Gi was trying the racing games. I raced him once, but oddly enough I lost. Guess he really was the king of games. I was sitting near the entrance in a secluded corner. A lot of people were sitting next to me but I didn't bother looking at the comers. Or the people who were going. So imagine how I feel when I see someone sit next to me. A white haired, brown eyed someone. I nearly jumped. Please note that I said 'nearly' I was now sitting next to Bakura. Well sure, he was cute in his own little way. Who do I really like on this show? That would be. . . well. . .maybe I'll tell you later. And don't whine, be grateful I'm even SUGGESTING telling you. He stared at me and smiled. I didn't smile back, the emotionless mask was back on. He kinda felt intimidated by the harsh return of faces and just stared at the ground. Damn, why do all these characters have to make my heart go out to them?! I sighed.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?" I asked in a semi cheerful voice. He looked up startled, when he saw the easy grin on my face he smiled as well and held out a hand.  
  
"Bakura. You?"  
  
"Well since we're on a first name basis, call me Kari. You looking for someone?" I asked going out on a hunch. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for a few friends."  
  
"Is one named Yu-Gi?" I asked. Hell what was I doing? I knew who he was looking for, why ask? But ignorance, had to remember I was a dummy in this world.  
  
"Yeah! Do you know where he is?" The white haired youth asked. I nodded and pointed at the boy we were just talking about, he and the gang were walking towards us now. Yu-Gi was talking to Taia and Joey was talking to Tristan behind them.  
  
"Hey Yu-Gi! You have a visitor!" I called out, still sitting. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Yu-Gi asked smiling.  
  
"Just wanted to see you guys, it's rather lonely at my house, what with my father out on an excavation and all. You don't mind me dropping in do you?"  
  
"No! Not at all." Taia replied smiling. Suddenly she grabbed my arm.  
  
"How's about going to the dance game over there? I challenge you!" She said still grinning. Dance? Okay, I take a few classes but something like this? Well, what could I lose? Except my dignity.  
  
"No thanks." I said quietly. She pouted. Damn, stupid Snake thing is getting to me again!  
  
"C'mon Kari! I'm sure you'll do great!" Yu-Gi encouraged me. Now everyone was harping at me. All saying I should try. I sighed, I was officially trapped. So I shrugged and handed my backpack to Tristan. Then stepped up onto that platform with all the nice tiny arrows. I shook out my arms and moved around a bit on my feet to warm up. Then nodded at her, people were gathering. Shit, I was going to make a spectacle of myself.  
  
"Ready?" Taia asked. I nodded and held my jade piece for reassurance. Suddenly I felt odd. Like I was floating, a tiny grin took my face. It later became a sneer.  
  
***  
  
"Yu-Gi! Look!" Yami said using his mind channel to talk to his carrier. Yu-Gi stared at what Yami mentally pointed at. All he saw was Kari, she gripped that jade dragon, then all of a sudden she was sneering. Her eyes were somewhat sharper and narrowed. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn her pupils had gone cat like. She faced the screen on the dance platform and smiled.  
  
"What does this mean?" Yu-Gi asked his spirit. "What happened to Kari?"  
  
"I don't know. . . . ."  
  
The music started, Taia moved like water, smooth and fast. She hit all the right steps and in no time had a high score. Yu-Gi smiled then looked at Kari's screen and gaped. She was at 750 points while Taia was still at 675. And Kari didn't stop there, her score kept going up within five minutes both girls were moving fast and smoothly. Both had over 1150 points. The crowd was going wild.  
  
"Hey look at the brunette! She's pretty good!"  
  
"Yeah but the one with the glasses is better!" 10 minutes later the game ended with Kari winning by five points only. She grinned at Taia, not that friendly game grin, it was a smug look. Yami didn't like it at all. Suddenly the look vanished and Kari was looking normal again.  
  
~~~  
  
I was wasted, I still can't believe I won that dance competition. I was staring at Taia with a smirk on my face, I didn't even realize it. The grin vanished and I replaced it with the mask again. Bakura was smiling and clapping his pale hands. Taia was grinning as well. Joey was patting me on the back and Tristan was messing up my hair. Yu-Gi however wasn't smiling. I looked him over, crap. Yami was in play, and he only came out when Yu-Gi was in danger. What I do now? I went into the bathroom to rinse my sweaty face. After that was done I walked out the door and came head to head with the spirit of the puzzle.  
  
"Who are you?" He wanted to know. I gaped.  
  
"I already told you Yu-Gi" I said quietly, still playing stupid.  
  
"Stop playing games, I know you have information about me, my friends, and people you haven't even seen yet. How do you know all this?" He demanded. I stared, so he wanted to play rough? Well I wasn't going to cower. Fight fire with fire.  
  
"Listen Yami, I know a lot of things, and where I come from, what I know isn't uncommon. I'm sorry if this scares you, but I'm scared as well. I'm stuck in a land that is a story of fiction in my world. I don't even know how I got here, much less how I can get out. I'm sorry, but if my knowledge scares you. There's nothing I can do. Unless you plan to send me to the shadow realm." I said in one breath. Turning to face him I saw he was looking awed. He suddenly contorted.  
  
"Very well, I won't send you to the shadow realm, I don't do that to innocent people. However, if you so much as harm one of my friends, or try to do evil, you'll wish that I HAD put you in the shadow realm." He threatened and walked away. Ouchy, now that wasn't too nice was it? I grinned my hand unknowingly playing with the jade piece. Somehow, I should be scared, but I wasn't. I don't know why either. I think I was beginning to scare myself. . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. I only own Hikari Usagi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After we stepped out of the arcade I decided to stay away from Yu-Gi, I tried keeping to the opposite side of our little line of friends but I think the little squirt was deliberately staying close to me on Yami's orders. Oh well, what can you do? So I let Yami have his way, and began to talk friendly with the others. Wait a sec. . .me? Talking to other people? And voluntarily too, and why was I avoiding Yami? I knew he only had good intentions, well, at least for his friends. Why was I suddenly acting like I had a secret to hide? I didn't, well besides the fact that I came from another world, why was I acting like an undercover agent? I stopped listening to the other's yap and without knowing I began to trail behind. I think you can guess what happened, I got lost. The others were nowhere to be seen. Shit, what did I do now? I was looking around wildly and running a little faster, maybe I'd get lucky and see them and- hold it! Why was I chasing them? Wasn't I the loner? The one who had no friends? What's going ON with me?! It's like when I came here, half of my personality was warped. I sighed and shifted my backpack on my shoulders, I kept walking, maybe I should find that house. I looked at the address in my hand and began to walk forward, maybe someone could tell me where it is. Taia had said that it was in the house building area, you know. . . . I never thought having friends could be this useful. Suddenly a shadow loomed over head, great. I had walked myself into a dark alley without even noticing. I sighed and turned around with every intention of walking out onto the street and not walking into someone.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled out and looked up angrily. The anger faded into surprise.  
  
"Sorry Kari." The youth said but didn't offer me a hand up, his face didn't even say he was sorry. He was smirking.  
  
"So, I wondered when I would meet you." I declared standing up and brushing myself off. I was kind of annoyed that he had caught me off guard. "You have a name? I mean, Bakura belongs to your carrier." I told the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Yu-Gi cried out. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Where did Kari and Bakura go?" He asked looking wildly around him. Suddenly Yami blared into his thoughts.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Let me take over, someone is using shadow magic nearby." The spirit ushered. Yu-Gi did so without hesitation. The minute Yami could move he ran off in the opposite direction, his bewildered friends following him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bakura is fine with me. Or you may wish to call me what the pharaoh does, 'Tomb Robber'."  
  
"If you're a tomb robber why do you talk to me? DO I look like I'm hiding anything valuable on me?" I made the mistake of looking in his eyes and the next moment, I couldn't move, it was like he had me frozen on the spot, I didn't notice him walking towards me until his hand slowly brushed a few messy bangs out of my eyes and it rested on my cheek.  
  
"W-what are you-?" I stammered out. His eyes were beginning to burn mine. It hurt, I desperately tried to look away but failed. A small heat was starting to grow on my neck. Was that him? Or my imagination? His hand then moved down and gripped my arm. I knew that I was going to get a bruise from this, odd huh? My life is in danger and I'm thinking about bruises.  
  
"True, there is nothing valuable on you, but IN you." He said tapping his head with his free hand. I couldn't think anymore, the pain was blinding and the heat on my chest was growing even stronger. I blanked out for the 4th time this week.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly the weight on Bakura's arm increased, but not by much. He stared down, the girl had passed out. He scowled and was about to wake her up when a blinding flash of white light blazed and he dropped her onto the ground while covering his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Yami rounded the corner just in time to see a light flare out of an alley, he rushed up and saw Bakura there covering his eyes and shouting various obscenities. Yami stared, the light cleared and Bakura whirled around.  
  
"YAMI! I should have known it was you!" The white haired youth growled.  
  
"Me? I didn't do that?" Yami muttered ignoring that fact that he and the spirit of the millennium ring were enemies. He was in shock at the moment. Who had protected Kari?  
  
"What did you do Tomb Robber?!" He demanded. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Nothing of your business." He retorted and left, leaving a very confused unpossesed Bakura.  
  
"What happened?" The youth asked looking around wildly. Yami ignored him and ran to Kari, he held her head off the ground and as far as he could tell, she was fine. Physically, anyway, but what about her mind? He did a quick search of her mind and sighed in relief. She was fine.  
  
~~~  
  
I groaned a bit. Where was I? Memories flashed. BAKURA! I snapped my eyes open, then breathed. Yami was the one holding me, not that crazed maniac.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I mumbled trying to stand up.  
  
"Bakura attacked you." Yami said so that only I could hear. I saw behind Yami's head that Joey and the others ran right past the alley way, then skidded to a stop.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you go runnin off like that Yug?! And- hey, what happened to you?" The blonde asked suddenly noticing me.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." I said quickly trying to stand up. "Got lost." I said quickly. Yami nodded and let his carrier take over. The youth tried giving me a hand up but I brushed him away.  
  
"But what happened to Bakura?" Tristan asked looking odd. He had a small look of mistrust.  
  
"I-" Bakura began when I broke in.  
  
"He saw that I was missing and tried to find me." I lied.  
  
"What were you doing on the ground?" Taia wondered. Yeesh, question by the second.  
  
"Tripped." I declared. And before anyone else could ask me something else I walked out of the alley and smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
We decided to stop by that address. I was kinda surprised, it was nothing like that last place. It was a house, and a large one. I walked up the porch and unlocked the door with the key that old woman had given me. Inside was pretty nice. Connecting the foyer was two stairs, one going downstairs, the other going up. I called out through the house, the others right behind me. I shrugged and took off my shoes and began to walk to the upstairs, my feet padding on the carpet. Okay, once I reached the top of the short stairs I saw a door that lead out onto a balcony, and the living room was to the left. The right was a hallway which stopped first at a bathroom. The second was a computer room, and the hallway ended in a closet, two doors on either side of the closet led to a luxurious room. Going back and towards the back door was a door that lead to the kitchen which also adjoined into the dinning room, in which the dinning room was attached to the living room. Please note when I say attached means that the space connecting those two rooms had no door.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Taia asked pointing to a note on the door.  
  
*Dear Hikari  
  
Sorry we aren't here to welcome you to our house, but we are currently occupied with some business and will not return until Tuesday. In the mean time please make yourself at home and we hope to see you when we get back.  
  
Damen and Crystal*  
  
Damen and Crystal huh? Oh well. That meant I'd be spending the next three days completely alone in this big dusty house. Needless to say I was kinda getting nervous at the thought.  
  
"Hang on, there's a P.S at the back." Taia muttered and flipped the card around reading aloud the next bit.  
  
*P.S  
  
We've taken care of your schooling arrangements for you time here. On Monday you will be attending Domino High school. Your clothes are waiting for you in your room. The door to the right of the closet. Have fun!*  
  
Have fun? That meant I'd be stuck with Yu-Gi and that somewhat paranoid spirit Yami. Oh well, what could I do? I walked up the stairs while Taia was smiling and saying that she and I would be in the same school. I opened the door, fairly neat layout. A double sized bed in the corner, a black mini bedside table beside that with a clock standing on it and a lamp. To the wall in front of the door was a desk with a laptop on it and a lamp, as well as a printer and a few packs of paper. The dresser was at the end of the bed and beside the dresser was the closet. Above my bed was window which was open and letting in a cool breeze. Comfy, I thought dully. Yu-Gi stepped up next to me, or at least I thought it was Yu-Gi. I was looking at Yami again. Wow, I must be making a record for making the Pharaoh come out so many times. He spoke in a cheerful voice but his face was cold.  
  
"Why don't you spend the next three days with me while this Damen and Crystal are gone? I'm sure you don't want to be alone in this house." Before I could protest he finished.  
  
"I insist, you should spend the next few nights with us." He said with a smirk. He walked up next to me  
  
and placed a hand on my shoulder, then whispered in a cold voice;  
  
"So I can keep an eye on you."  
  
~~~  
  
After a quick search of my new closet I took out that horrible pink uniform and dumped it into a spare bag I had found. That done I also noticed there was another uniform in there. It was black skirted one with a black shirt that would show my figure. There was a black belt with a silver buckle on it too. Well, what could I lose? I dumped that into the bag too and anything else I might need. Everyone left. Even Yami had surprisingly to let me pack, I hesitated for a minute before carefully putting the laptop into my bag, I had a feeling I would need a computer. Don't ask me why, I also grabbed the new binders and paper on my desk for school. I was now done, I walked out with my spare bag and back pack in hand. Tristan was nice enough to take the spare bag but I refused to let him take my backpack. We were just leaving the house when a limo pulled up. The door opened and out jumped Mokubah. Yami shot a look at me, and frowned by the fact that I didn't seem surprised at this new person.  
  
***  
  
"So she isn't surprised? Why don't you trust her Yami?" Yu-Gi wanted to know using their mind channel once again.  
  
"You heard it yourself, she knows more about this place then she should." Yami replied still frowning.  
  
"But do you really think she's dangerous?"  
  
"I didn't make that light Yu-Gi, and neither did the spirit of the Millennium Ring. The only one left is her. She has some strange aura around her Yu-Gi, I need to know what it is, she could want to hurt you or your friends, and I can't let that happen."  
  
~~~  
  
"Mokubah?" Yami said in awe. The youth smiled.  
  
"Hey Yu-Gi, what you doing in this part of town?" He asked.  
  
"Just stopping at a house. What about you?" He replied.  
  
"I was driving by when I saw you. You need a ride anywhere?" He offered.  
  
"Just to the game shop. Thanks." Yami replied with a smile.  
  
"Great. You can put that bag in the trunk Tristan." He told the brunette. Tristan nodded and proceeded to do so, this was weird. Mokubah was offering Yu-Gi a ride?! I thought he stayed away from the group because of his brother's feeling towards this gang? Weird, damn I was so clued out at what was happening.  
  
~~~  
  
We dropped the stuff off and Yu-Gi's place and thanked Mokubah for the ride. He smiled and waved good bye as the limo drove off. So what was going on? Didn't these guys hate each other? Well I am officially clued out. Oh well, things would explain themselves sooner or later. It was close to 6:00pm now. We decided on a movie to wrap things up, I paid my own way of course, I hate to owe someone something. We watched a movie, one of those action ones because Joey and Tristan wanted to. I couldn't care less, I had so many troubles that I couldn't focus on the screen. After the movie we were walking out of the theater when we ran into the last person I expected.  
  
"Well, well. Yu-Gi, the mutt, and the rest of the gang." A cold and somewhat smug voice declared. I knew that voice, Yami watch me with interest out of the corner of his eye. Being careful not to blurt out the name I turned to face the new comer.  
  
"I see you picked up someone new." The voice commented. I swallowed a curse and instead managed to put a smug grin on my face.  
  
"And I only see old trash." I told Seto Kaiba. Okay, I admit, I kinda liked this guy, I always liked the guys who were quiet and semi evil. Sue me. Yami stared at me, I think this is the first time I've managed to surprise him. Seto still smiled.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"I don't feel like being nice."  
  
This guy was beginning to bug me, but didn't he bug everyone?  
  
"What's your name?" He asked, the guy had lost some of his smugness.  
  
"Hikari Usagi. You?" I asked just for good measure.  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
I shrugged the name off.  
  
"I take it that means you have a connection to Kaiba Corp?"  
  
"I own it."  
  
"Yay for you." I said blandly. He was grinning. Well that wasn't something I was expecting, then again, you never really could predict this guy's moves could you?  
  
"Well Miss Usagi, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"What? Gonna drag your name and company into this? Aren't you man enough to win your own battles?" I taunted, me and my big mouth. He was still grinning, I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Of course, I just hope you know that even without my company and name, I can beat you alone in a duel."  
  
"That's only because you have your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Without those you wouldn't come up to scratch." I laughed at him. Okay, lie of the century, I knew he was good even without those cards, but what could I do? I was also pretty sure he didn't have that Egyptian god anymore, Ishizu had probably taken it back. I hope.  
  
"Perhaps." He laughed. Okay, what was going ON here?! I had dissed Kaiba more then once and he was still laughing and grinning. He didn't even retaliate with an insult. I was getting scared, this world was flipping on it's head.  
  
"Good day Miss Usagi." He said with a small bow and left. I stared at his retreating back and gaped.  
  
"What's going on here? I just insulted that guy three times and he barely fights back?" The others were gaping too.  
  
"You got me, if I insulted him he would have beaten me to a pulp." Joey said staring. I shook my head.  
  
"I think we can call it a night." Yami declared, everyone nodded and bade a good night. We were almost at Yu-Gi's house when Yami stopped me.  
  
"The game stops here. Who are you and what do you want with Yu-Gi and his friends?!" The Pharaoh demanded in a harsh voice. I stopped and stared at the ground. This was all getting to be too much. I spun around and faced him, to my shame tears were flowing down my face. He looked slightly taken back. I walked up to him until we were separated by only a few inches.  
  
"You want the truth about me? Fine! My name is Hikari Usagi, I was born on June 5th. My mother died giving birth to me, my father remarried, then left me with a bitch ass step mother right after that incident!! You want to know something else?! I was injured in an accident involving me and two people who I don't even think are from my WORLD! I WOKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL FEELING LIKE CRAP AND THEN WOKE UP ON THE STREET HERE IN YOUR FRICKIN WORLD!!! I NEARLY DIE OF A FEVER, AND THEN I HAVE A DEMENTED MANIAC ATTACK ME!! TO ADD TO THAT I HAVE SOME STUPID PHARAOH ON MY CASE SAYING THAT I'M A DANGER TO HIM AND HIS FRIENDS!!  
  
I've HAD it! I can't take this anymore! And to make it worse, I think I'm possessed by something! You happy?!" I finally stopped yelling because my throat hurt and because sobs had cut off my voice. I dropped to my knees and just stayed there, the perfect vision of pathetic weakling. I never expected to feel his arms around me hugging me. I just needed someone to touch, I was so alone, like I had been for so many years, without thinking I buried my head in his chest clutching his shirt in my fist. My sobs were muffled by him and he only held me close.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay."  
  
***  
  
Yami wasn't sure what to do, that explosion she'd just let out on him had him stunned for a few seconds while she knelt there crying, he didn't know what he was doing when he walked forward and hugged her close. He just felt like he had to make up for the misjudgment he'd done. There was a possibility she was lying, but Yami knew she wasn't. It was his instincts talking, and he had learned to trust them. He held her a little closer and whispered.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay."  
  
She clenched her fist a little tighter and continued to cry into his shirt. He didn't mind the wetness due to the fact that it was now raining. Both he and Kari were soaked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yami whispered.  
  
"No one knows. No one cares." She hissed. He slowly began to smooth her hair in strokes, hoping it would calm her down.  
  
"Well I do now." She stared at him, rain mingling with her tears.  
  
"Why? Why do you care about a stranger who's possessed?" She wanted to know. He sighed.  
  
"You aren't possessed. I swear." He promised her. She shook her head but laid her face down on his chest again silently, she didn't cry anymore. But was still in silent agony.  
  
"Let's go inside okay? Before you get sick again." Yami suggested and helped her stand up. Slowly they walked towards his house.  
  
~~~  
  
"Goodness! What happened to you two? I'd better ring you out to dry!" Yu- Gi's grandpa said with a smile and a humorous tone. Yami smiled and let Yu-Gi take control.  
  
"Sorry gramps, just got caught in the rain."  
  
"Ah, Miss Usagi you look like a mess." He said offering me a towel. I took it with a thanks and a small smile. The act was in place and I was acting like all that had happened in the walk here was a small polite conversation. Then he gave a towel to Yu-Gi and pushed us into the living room.  
  
"You know, I just thought of something. Where will I be sleeping?" I suddenly asked Yu-Gi. He took a sip of the mug Mr. Motou had brought us and replied.  
  
"My room. I'm sleeping on the couch."  
  
"WHAT?! No way, I'll take the couch, you sleep in your room." He grinned.  
  
"I'll be fine. You can take the room."  
  
"No way, I'm not kicking anyone out of their room, there's a reason it's called YOUR room." I declared stubbornly. He grinned and shook his head. I sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
At 11:00pm the debate was over and I was pushed into Yu-Gi's room against my will. I growled and sighed, changing into my clothes I slowly climbed into Yu-Gi's bed and laid my head down. The pillow smelled like Yu-Gi, and don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad smell, it was kind of comforting in a weird way. Oh well.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up at 2:30am. I couldn't sleep because my mouth felt a little dry, so I got up and went into the kitchen I'd seen earlier and slowly grabbed a cup and filled it with water, gulping the thing down I set the glass on the counter next to the sink and walked back out into the TV room. Yu-Gi was there, he was sleeping on the couch, the TV was still on. I smiled lightly, then frowned. He knew my secret, the one I didn't want to tell anyone, him and Yami both knew. What were they going to say in the morning? I shouldn't have freaked out. Oh well, what was done was done. I turned the TV off and grabbed a blanket that was on the arm chair next to the TV. Gently putting the blanket over Yu-Gi's shoulder I placed a pillow by his head so that if he woke up in discomfort he would find it. Then I yawned and went back to my room. As I drifted off into sleep I didn't notice that the moonlight had been blocked by a shadow.  
  
***  
  
Darkness seeped into the room and began to cover the walls around the sleeping girl. Bakura emerged from the wall and grinned insanely. The room was being enveloped by the shadow realm where that blasted Pharaoh wouldn't bother him. As that darkness fell over her he walked to the side of the bed and pulled her out of the bed she woke with a start, Kari was about to yell out when he put his hand over her mouth, still half asleep she didn't remember to not make eye contact. He stared at her in the eye and she was unconscious in a few minutes.  
  
"All set." Bakura whispered smiling.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the characters Hikari Usagi, Damen, and Crystal belong to me. Also I own the plot, but other then that. . . THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!!! ARGH! I wish they did. . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, in case you haven't noticed;  
  
~~~ = Means it's Hikari's view.  
  
*** = Means it's neutral view  
  
~!~ = Means it's Seto's view (New!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yu-Gi was sleeping on the couch, He was having an odd dream.  
  
***  
  
"Wait!" A voice called. Yu-Gi was walking through an odd town. He'd never seen it before. Yami was by his side. They both turned to see who had talked.  
  
"Daddy! Wait! I don't understand!" The girl sobbed out. Her black hair shinning with the rain that poured down in the street.  
  
"You don't have to. I'm leaving." The man in the large overcoat said quietly.  
  
"But . . why? Does this have to do with Daniel?" She asked still staring at the man. "Are you bringing him back?" She asked, her face alight with hope.  
  
"Daniel isn't going to come back. He's gone alright!" The man was yelling now, she flinched and took a step back. "He's dead. He was killed by a murderer."  
  
"But. . . you said he was only kidnapped. That we had a chance to get him back." The girl mumbled. The man walked up to her and back handed her angrily.  
  
"He's gone. Except it slut." He hissed and got into his car. The man drove off leaving the girl on her knees in the rain, she held a numb hand to her blazing cheek where it hurt.  
  
"He's not gone." She whispered. "HE ISN'T GONE!!" She yelled at the empty street. Unknowingly she fingered something around her neck. Yu-Gi and Yami both tried to look at it better.  
  
"Wait, that necklace. Wasn't that on . . ." Yu-Gi began.  
  
"Kari's neck?" Yami finished for him in a state of shock. Then something happened no one expected. A white figure materialized behind the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's all right. I'm here. I shall protect you." The girl didn't fidget, she only continued to finger that jade dragon. Her eyes were dull, they had lost all signs of response.  
  
"No one, will ever hurt you again." The figure hissed. Yami tried to get a better look at the misty white form, but couldn't make it any clearer. "As long as I am here. You only have to call my name."  
  
"What's you name?" The girl asked still looking at the ground dully.  
  
"N-"  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi tumbled off the couch, what the heck happened? He stared wildly around and saw something hovering above him. It was a dragon, and a miniature one at that. It was glowing a pearly white. It shrieked and flew over to Yu-Gi's room door. There it began to claw at the wooden frame. Yu-Gi rubbed his head and walked over, what the heck was this thing? He stared at it, then looked at the door. Nothing unusual. He was about to look at the creature when the dragon shrieked in frustration and began to ram the door. It was obviously intent on getting it.  
  
"Yu-Gi! That's an *anima* a hidden spirit. They usually guard a person." Yami declared, his voice a little worried.  
  
"What does this mean Yami?" The youth asked still staring at the white dragon.  
  
"Try opening the door." The spirit suggested. Yu-Gi did so.  
  
"It's locked?" He said looking amazed. "But I don't even have a lock on this door!" The dragon stopped pounding the door. He floated in mid air and was silent, small sparks of light began to spiral around him. Suddenly he dived right through the middle of the door, the hole he left slowly spiraled around itself until is got big enough that Yu-Gi could walk through. The raven haired youth did so and stepped through the portal which instantly resealed itself.  
  
"What?" Yu-Gi whispered as he stared around in awe. Suddenly he noticed something familiar.  
  
"This is the shadow realm. I'm taking control Yu-Gi." Yami muttered and did so. He stared around the room. The dragon flitted around in front of Yami's vision, then flew off. He followed it, the instincts were yelling at him again. He followed the creature through endless areas of the shadow realm.  
  
***  
  
Bakura grinned at the girl who was lying on the floor. He leaned down and examined her with his Millennium ring. Nothing, at least, nothing that his magic could detect. He kneeled down next to her and looked at her face. What made this girl so special? What was it that kept drawing him to her? He brushed a few bangs out of her eyes and smiled. She was a pretty human once you looked at her. But he had no interest in that. He stood up and sighed in frustration. He was about to wake her and get some answers from her mouth when something began to scream and fly around his face madly. He began waving his arms, trying the get the annoying thing away.  
  
"I should have known." Yami hissed slightly out of breath from the running. The dragon left Bakura's face and landed next to Kari's head crooning in worry. The two spirits began to talk, about what the *anima* couldn't care less. The dragon flew up a bit and landed on her forehead, then melted down in to a white glow surrounding her body. The light caught the attention of the two spirits. They both looked at the girl who shimmered once, then vanished.  
  
***  
  
'What was going on with him?' Seto Kaiba wondered dully as he strolled down the park path. He knew it was nearly 3:15 am. But for some reason, that girl he had met today bugged him. He couldn't sleep. Though he'd better get back soon, Mokubah would worry about him. He was rounding a corner when light suddenly flared into his eyes, he growled and held a hand up to shield his eyes. When the light vanished he looked over his arm and stared. A teen stood there, his hair was white and flowing down to his waist, his eyes were a light and icy blue, the pupils were cat slitted. The rest of his body was covered in a white fog, Kaiba couldn't make anything else out, except that in his arms, he carried a girl. He looked at Seto, smiled and set the girl down on the grass gently. He kissed the girl on the forehead then vanished, no light show, no fancy whirling of wind, he just vanished. Kaiba was stunned for a few minutes, then he slowly walked up to the girl lying in the grass. Getting a better look at her he realized that she was that women who was with Yu-Gi earlier today wasn't she? Checking her over he was sure she was. Then he looked over her skin for injuries, a few bruises on her arm that looked hand made, a small bruise on her mouth, and she had a small temperature. He hoped she was okay, he suddenly became aware of the fact that she was wearing only a long nightshirt and shorts, but that didn't really matter since the shorts were covered by the shirt. He sighed. Why did all women have to dress so skimpy? He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.  
  
"Kaiba corp. Can I help you?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Send someone to pick me up from Evergreen park. Have a doctor on standby for when I return."  
  
"Yes sir. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. A . . . . friend of mine is." He hesitated, wondering what to call her, then decided friend was good enough. What was her name? Hikari. That was it.  
  
~~~  
  
I felt really shitty when I woke up. What had happened. A face, I was woken by something and Bakura! I snapped open my eyes and stared wildly around. This is the second time I've been attacked by Bakura, and the second time I've been surprised by who was looking at me when I opened my eyes.  
  
"Mokubah? Where am I?" I asked sitting up and wincing a little. He smiled.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. I nodded slightly, and clutched my forehead when my vision span. He looked me over in worry.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm fine." I reassured him.  
  
"Okay. How come you were in the park asleep last night?" Mokubah asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I was attacked." I said without thinking.  
  
"What?!" A voice yelled out. It wasn't me, and it wasn't Mokubah. It was Seto. He has just walked into the room just in time to hear 'I was attacked'. I stared at him, for the first time ever he blushed. Okay, WHAT was going ON here?! I stared dumbfounded. He hastily looked away and began to talk looking at the wall.  
  
"So, what happened to you? I mean, who was that guy carrying you?"  
  
"Guy?" I asked quietly. Was he talking about Bakura?  
  
"Some guy with white hair and blue eyes." I paused.  
  
"Was his hair long?" I asked lightly.  
  
"Really long. Down to his waist. Odd thing though, he seemed like he was your protector. The minute he saw me he put you down on the grass carefully and kissed you on the forehead, then he vanished." I stared.  
  
"Vanished?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Just disappeared." He said quietly. This was odd, the guy I knew from the show barely like to talk, unless he was making fun of someone. Namely Joey. This world was really flipping. Oh well. I sighed.  
  
"Thanks for saving me I guess." I replied with an easy smile.  
  
"Sure." He replied and walked out.  
  
"I called Yu-Gi to let him know you're here. Well actually, he stopped by here and asked if you were okay. He and his friends have been here a lot. Joey though refuses to come even within a step of the place. He keeps waiting outside for the others to tell him how you are." I hadn't expected that. I laughed out loud. The is the first time I've laughed like this in a while. Almost over 8 years. Long time huh? Mokubah smiled and continued to talk.  
  
***  
  
Seto stood outside the doorway listening to what Hikari and Mokubah were talking about. She had a nice laugh, as girls go. Oh well, what could he do? Mokubah kept talking to her, she would listen quietly and nod, sometimes even smile. What the heck was WRONG with him? Why did he keep thinking about her like this? The youth shook his head and walked down the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
So it was Sunday morning, Sunday is an AWFUL day in my books. What with school right around the corner, and that UNIFORM! Dear lord that was going to be a pain to wear. Oh well, Mokubah had said I was welcome to stick around for a while, I accepted, let's just say I wasn't eager to go see Yami anytime soon, I couldn't get it out of my head that I had freaked on him like that. As soon as me and Mokubah were done talking I got out of bed and took a shower. New brand of shampoo, shitezer. Oh well, I dumped a bit on my hair and soaked it through and through. That done I cleaned off with soap and stepped out. Dumping on a white shirt that was so big is almost reached my knees I stepped out just in time to bump into Seto.  
  
***  
  
Seto had been walking down the hall shuffling a few papers when something collided with him. He stumbled backwards but didn't fall, the same couldn't be said for Kari who landed on her butt. She rubbed her head where her forehead had come into contact with Seto's chin. He looked at her surprised.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am.." She replied sullenly and looked at the hand she had broken her fall on. Okay, so she wasn't fine, as the hallway in which this collision had happened was floored by white tiles, her hand was now bleeding everywhere. She bit her lip and stood up without putting her hand on the ground, didn't want to bleed all over his floor.  
  
~~~  
  
I tried vaguely to hide my hand behind my back and said cheerfully to him, I'm fine.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." I replied and was about to walk away when he stopped me by grabbing my elbow as I passed.  
  
"You're a very lousy liar." He remarked with a humorous smile and pointed to the tiles in front of the bathroom door. A blood handprint was there, I sighed as he took my hand and examined it. He took me to an office where he took out a small white box and ordered me to sit down on the chair. I did so without touching anything, he took a disinfectant tube out of the box and put a bit of the white lotion over my hand. Then he took out a white roll of bandages and wrapped it around my hand. Okay, weird, I was having my hand treated by Seto Kaiba, not your everyday scene is it?  
  
***  
  
Seto finished tying the bandage around her hand and smiled at her.  
  
"All set." She was looking at him funny, her eyes were wide in shock and confusion.  
  
"Why didn't you just let me do it? Or let someone else? I mean, I'm grateful but you don't strike me the type to be gentle." Seto stared, why had he done it personally then ignore the stain and let her handle herself? He breathed in and his nose was met with an odd scent, without thinking leaned in.  
  
~!~  
  
I didn't realize I was leaning in, Hikari's fragrance just smelled so unusual, it was weird. I didn't know how, I was just staring her in the eye, she was looking at me like I had flipped. I didn't doubt that at the moment. I slowly brought up my hand to smooth her hair, it was still a little damp, but the coolness made it seem like soft silk to my fingers. I was unaware of what I was doing, believe it or not, I was actually scared, something was happening and I didn't know what this something was. She stared at me, her brown eyes were glazed.  
  
~~~  
  
I was officially freaked, Seto Kaiba, heartless guy of Yu-Gi-Oh was playing with my hair and was so close that I could smell his mint after shave. I was so scared, and believe me, I'm not scared easily. His eyes were a deep blue, concentrated, as if something about me had made him focus. He slowly traced my bottom lip with his thumb, I was really clued out now, what the hell was going on?!  
  
"Seto?" A voice called, he jerked back and stood up, I blinked and stood up as well, staring at Seto I smiled and bowed politely.  
  
"Thank you for helping me Mr. Kaiba." I said with a fake smile. I walked out the door as Mokubah passed me, the youth looked at me once, but I didn't notice, I was too busy staring at the ground and thinking hard about what had happened, and from Seto's silence, I think he was doing the same thing.  
  
~!~  
  
What on earth had happened? One minute, I'm reading some papers, the next I was almost kissing Kari! This was beyond weird, how could I do something like this?  
  
"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokubah wanted to know. I nodded at him, this was getting to be like one of those episodes where nothing made sense anymore, I could already feel it.  
  
Later, in Kaiba corp. I worked on a few of my projects, I thought about a lot of things, my thoughts traveled over to that staff I had gotten just as I was working on the plans for my new virtual reality world. Slowly, I took a key out of my pocket and opened the top drawer, pulling it open I pulled out the only content of the drawer. What had Yu-Gi called it? The Millennium rod? Ishizu and Marick had given it to me after the tournament, Marick never wanted to see the cursed thing again, and Ishizu still ranted on about it belonging to me as part of some ludicrous fate, I would have thrown it away, or given it to a museum, but for some reason, it always came back to me, it would appear on the passenger seat in my car, or in my school desk, in the end I'd just decided to keep the thing here. Turning it slightly I saw the markings on the side, engraved symbols that for some reason, no one else could read but me. In short, it said  
  
'The mind is a human's greatest weapon, but it can also be a human's greatest weakness.'  
  
I had no idea what that meant at all. Suddenly someone knocked and entered without me saying, I stared up angrily, then he realized I was still holding the rod in my hand. The person smiled when Seto jumped to his feet.  
  
***  
  
"You don't have to hide the rod Seto, I know what it is." His visitor said smiling. Seto stared shocked.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I've seen a lot of things Seto. A lot, and maybe too much for my own good. Oh well, that's besides the  
  
point, I came to ask you to protect her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
Seto stared at the youth. The entire youth was hidden by a large black overcoat that was covered in hoops of chains.  
  
"She can take care of herself."  
  
"In some cases yes, and in others, no. This is one case she can't."  
  
"What do you mean." Seto asked, eyes narrowed, it wasn't a question, is was an order. He chuckled.  
  
"A person is coming for her, she is in great danger because of the abilities she possesses. She needs your help Kaiba."  
  
"How am I supposed to help her?!" Seto demanded angrily. The figure pointed at Seto's left hand, Seto looked down and realized he was still holding the staff.  
  
"Learn to use that by the end of the week, or Hikari will be gone forever." In a split second the cloak rippled and then sank to the ground in a crumpled heap. He stared, whatever that thing was, it couldn't be right. Could it? He sighed and was about to put the thing away when another person entered. He growled, didn't people hear of knocking?!  
  
~~~  
  
I stepped through without knocking, I was kinda surprised that Seto was standing there with the rod in his hand. His face was really pale, more then usual. He was scowling, oh well.  
  
"How'd you get that?" I asked pointing to the rod. This was actually one thing I didn't know. He put the rod gently into the desk drawer and slammed it shut.  
  
"A souvenir from one of my travels." I sighed.  
  
"Seto, I'm no dummy. I know very well that is the Millennium rod, one of the seven millennium objects. You gonna tell me? Or keep playing games?" I asked, my voice tired and weary. He glared.  
  
"Look, I don't need to be harassed, why are you here?!" I looked at him and glared. Thrusting a hand out I held a few papers in front of him.  
  
"I came here to thank you for saving me and to tell you that I'm going back to Yu-Gi's house, I also came to deliver these because Mokubah said you forgot them. Happy?" I sighed and turned around, walking calmly down the room I was almost at the door when I was spun around by a harsh pair of arms. I stared. Blue eyes glared at me, okay, did I go too far again? I always do this, he was looking at me calmly.  
  
"Can I help you somehow S- MFFGG!!" Okay, you're probably wondering what that noise was for, well, when someone is kissing you on the lips, you can't really talk. And that's what was happening, I was getting my first kiss from a boy. Tongue and all, I used to think this was gross and sick, shows what I know. It was actually, well, what can I say fun? That's too childish, pleasurable? That sounds sick, I don't know how to say it, it's like a large shock, not one that hurts, but one that's really well . . . . . I can't describe. For once, I accepted things as they came and shut my eyes. Damn, Seto really could take your breath away, literally.  
  
~~~  
  
Well that was less then romantic, after the kiss he's just blushed and said thanks. He turned around after that and just let me walk out of there red faced and gaping. Now I was walking down the streets, over to Yu-Gi's house. Well, delaying wasn't going to do any good. I stepped up to the game shop and was about to ring the door bell when a hand grabbed me from behind and held it over my mouth.  
  
"You're more trouble then I thought." A cold voice hissed. I bit down hard on Bakura's hand and he swore and let go, turning around I glared.  
  
"Hell and damnation don't you ever give up?!" I demanded. He grinned. Okay, I wasn't really thinking when I did what I did next. Making sure I didn't have eye contact with him I tackled Bakura in the stomach, yeah, I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so damn tired of him trying to attack me every single day. Next thing I know I have a dagger pressed up against my throat and he's laughing softly in my ear. Damn, I was dead now, funny, you'd think I'd be freaking out right now.  
  
"You have guts Kari, I'll give you that."  
  
"Well gee thanks a lot." I commented sarcastically. He laughed.  
  
"Watch your tongue girl." He hissed in my ear and pressed the blade a little bit deeper, I remained still, I could feel something trickling down my throat, apparently he'd nicked the skin. Slowly I breathed in and out, didn't want the blade to go any deeper into my neck. Suddenly light flared and someone had his arms wrapped around me, after that, I just kinda blanked out.  
  
***  
  
Bakura hissed and jumped back as soon as the light flared. He growled and looked back at Kari who was now protected by someone. He had his arms twined around her possessively. His hair was as white as Bakura's but longer, down to the youth's waist in fact. It glowed a pearly silver, his eyes were an icy light blue and his pupils were slitted like a cat's. He wore a pair of black pants and a dark royal blue shirt that had a turquoise line running down the center of the shirt and sleeves. A black belt hung at an angle off his waist and it supported a silver sword. His bangs were down to his chin and brushed off to the side. (A/N: Think of Serenity but without that weird little three hairs in the middle of her forehead. Something like that.) On one of his arms he wore a spiraling gold band around his right bicep, and his wrists and hands were covered with a pair of black biker gloves that let the finger tips show and a small square on the back of the palm, they were rather loose after his wrist and he also sported a four pointed necklace around his neck. His arms were wrapped around Kari and her eyes were dull and hazed. Bakura blinked, the smiled.  
  
"So you were the one who stopped me before." He commented. The figure glared and for a moment Bakura was paralyzed.  
  
"Never hurt 'My lady'." He commanded in a calm tone. Bakura smirked.  
  
"My lady? Very well, what can you do to stop me?" The figure sneered in reply and took one hand off Hikari's shoulder, pointing one finger at Bakura he uttered the word 'Isinimo'. In a flash of light Bakura was pinned to the wall, cords of white binding him. The figure grinned evilly and slowly picked up Kari with gentle ease. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled, her eyes still dull. He smiled softly at her then looked back at Bakura.  
  
"You're only warning thief." Then he vanished, along with Kari. The ropes vanished dropping Bakura to the ground who in turn hissed his anger.  
  
***  
  
The silver haired youth sat in the park, people passing either made a smiling face, or a convulsed face thinking that the girl who laid her head on his lap meant the two were lovers. In truth the girl was staring blankly at the boy. He smiled and brushed a few hairs out of her face, she grinned at him still hypnotized.  
  
"Do you remember me?" He asked in a soft tone. She nodded.  
  
"I remember you. You said you were my guardian, that you would protect me forever." Hikari replied with a dull grin and a quiet voice.  
  
"Do you remember what I said to you?" He asked next still smiling and touching her face affectionately.  
  
"You said that I only had to call your name, and you'd be there."  
  
"And do you remember my name?" He asked next. She smiled once more.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . Nirvana."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Hikari Usagi, Nirvana (Cutie! ^_^) , Damen and Crystal. And yes I am aware that Usagi means RABBIT! I just thought the name fitted the first, LEAVE ME ALONE! WAH! Lol, I'm crazy aren't I? 


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say my thanks to an author, I can't remember their name, but their story inspired me to write this one, I kind of copied some ideas to say the least and am very sorry I did not mention this sooner. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The phone rang, one of the servants moved to pick it up.  
  
***  
  
"Master Kaiba. A boy on the phone wishes to speak with you." The man said quietly. Mokubah looked up from his book.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mokubah?" A voice called out across the phone.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Yu-Gi. What's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Listen, when is Hikari supposed to come over?" Silence. Mokubah stood on his feet looking creeped out.  
  
"She already left an hour ago." He replied shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She left an hour ago, I asked her to deliver some papers to Seto, because he forgot them, and then she was supposed to go to your place." The youth was now very confused. What the heck was going on?!  
  
"Oh, okay. Just checking."  
  
"Okay Yu-Gi. Maybe she went to do something first." Mokubah suggested.  
  
"Yeah . . . . . yeah you're probably right." Mokubah hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi set down the phone, his face was stern and in worry. The eyebrow furrowed. Joey stared at him.  
  
"So where is she?" He asked. Yu-Gi stared at them scared.  
  
"According to Mokubah, she left an hour ago."  
  
***  
  
"We'll meet back here in one hour okay?" Yami said quietly. The others nodded and split up. Joey and Tristan ran towards Kaiba corp. Joey stopped outside the building door for a second, hate running through his head.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Kari picked up the napkin and wiped the side of his face.  
  
"Done Joey?" She laughed gently. Her eyes stared at him with ease and friendliness, they were full of trust.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Joey had a flashback for a minute, then shook his head and ran in. Friends were more important then some stupid rivalry.  
  
***  
  
"They're looking for you." Nirvana whispered to Kari, who looked at him blankly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . someone who wants to hurt you." He said darkly. She stiffened a bit. "I won't let them hurt you." He said quietly. "I promise."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Yu-Gi held his arms around Hikari's shoulders. It was raining and she shivered a bit. He still hadn't recovered from her outburst. Right as they reached the game shop he hugged her a bit.  
  
"I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
I promise. . . . .  
  
~ End ~  
  
***  
  
Joey and Tristan burst through the door as Seto put a file into one of the many piles on his desk. He glared at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded calmly. Joey gasped.  
  
"Have you ever heard of ELEVATORS?!" The blond demanded. Tristan stepped up next to his friend and gasped slightly.  
  
"Never mind. Listen Kaiba, when was the last time you saw Hikari?" Seto stiffened at Kari's name.  
  
"About 45 minutes ago. Why?" He asked curious. Tristan took a deep breath and stared at him, his mouth was stern but his eyes showed fear.  
  
"She's missing. She was supposed to show up at Yu-Gi's house half an hour ago. She never did." Seto jumped up scattering papers everywhere.  
  
"WHAT?!" He scowled and grabbed a jacket from his coat rack. He pressed the switch on his monitor and barked out  
  
"I'm going. If I have any meetings tell them 'screw you'!" That done, Seto pulled the jacket on and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Mokubah? Get my helicopter ready. We have a search to do."  
  
"About Hikari? Sure thing. I already sent a satellite search throughout the whole city. I'll let you know if I find her." Mokubah replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Seto asked surprised.  
  
"Yu-Gi called earlier and said she wasn't there. I figured out she was probably gone. I'll keep you informed."  
  
"Thanks." He said crisply and hung up. Turning to Joey and Tristan he scowled.  
  
"I don't like the idea of traveling with you, but we'll cover more ground this way. Come on." He hissed out and spun around, marching out the door he left Joey and Tristan standing there perplexed  
  
"Did we miss something?!" Joey mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi ran along the area. Searching for any sign of Hikari. She would've been near the game shop wouldn't she? He ran around the corner and . . .  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Ran smack dab into someone. Looking up he blanched.  
  
"Y-you?!"  
  
***  
  
"Kari! Hey Kari!" Taia yelled out fearfully as she ran down the street walk. What had happened to her friend? She suddenly thought of the house Kari was supposed to stay at. She might be there! Taia quickly signaled a taxi. Jumping in as the car slowed to a stop she slammed the door and said quickly;  
  
"I need to go to this address." She said fishing out the crumpled paper in her pocket. Kari had just left it on the floor of her new house. Taia had picked it up just in case she forgot where she was supposed to go. Now the information served a new purpose. It took 5 minutes to get there, each second that trickled by was like an hour to Taia. When she got there Taia jumped out of the taxi while thrusting a few bills at him. That done she ran up the porch steps and knocked on the door rapidly. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. Taia sighed and was about to walk away when someone stopped her. A man in a black cloak was peering at her, or at least she THOUGHT he was peering at her beneath the hood of his black cloak. The figure walked towards Taia. The girl took a few steps back panicking.  
  
"Who are you?!" She demanded. The figure stopped beside her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Bakura." Then he vanished. Taia stared. Then blinked, she looked around, nothing. Seeing the cab ahead of her she ran towards him.  
  
"I want you to take me to 56 avenue. Quickly." She said naming Bakura's house street. Slamming the door she watched the passing houses as the cab drove off thinking;  
  
'I hope to god she's okay.'  
  
~!~  
  
Nothing. Absolutely frickin nothing. We'd been at this for almost an hour now and still no sign of Hikari. What was happening?!  
  
***  
  
Bakura stood before the bench, eyes fixated on the two youths. The boy was grinning slightly, pale blue eyes were calm and smug.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" He asked quietly. Bakura scowled.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. The youth smiled once more.  
  
"What would a tomb robber want to know about an *anima*?" Nirvana asked lightly. Bakura scowled.  
  
"Stop playing games. I want to know why you're protecting her. If I don't receive any answers, I will hurt you both. I promise."  
  
I promise. . . .  
  
Those words brought a small flashback to Hikari's mind. She snapped into wakefulness. Sitting up with a  
  
start, she nearly tumbled off the bench.  
  
~!~  
  
I was sitting in the passenger seat of the cockpit. My eyes were scanning over a map when something slammed into my mind.  
  
"Settle down near Brisros park!" I called out suddenly. Joey and Tristan looked at me oddly.  
  
"Why there?" Tristan wanted to know. I shook my head, the pilot nodded and veered the plane away.  
  
***  
  
Taia paid the cab driver once more and jumped out. She ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. A few  
  
seconds passed, then the door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Bakura around?" She asked quietly. The girl shook her head.  
  
"He said he was heading to Brisros Park to meet someone. That way." The girl said and pointed south. Taia nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" She called out and ran down the steps. She got into the cab once more.  
  
"Brisros park."  
  
"A lot of errands to run huh?" The driver asked quietly.  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi was running along a park pathway. He suddenly stopped as a figure stood before him, it was draped in a long black cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" The youth asked it. The figure stared at him intently. It carefully glided up to him. Then said.  
  
"Bakura. He has found her. That way." He said slowly pointing farther down the path. Then he vanished. Yu-Gi stared, then shook his head. He ran on. His friend, if you could call him that, was following closely.  
  
~~~  
  
I stared wildly around. Where the hell was I?! Looking at two boys I swore mentally at one, then stared at the second. Do I really have to tell you who I swore at? Bakura looked at me smiling grimly.  
  
"Now was that really a nice thing to think?" He asked quietly. I growled.  
  
"Stay out of my f*cking mind!" I yelled at him angrily. He smirked. Nirvana stood up staring at Bakura calmly, his eyes filled with hate.  
  
"I'm warning you spirit. Leave her alone." He said calmly. Bakura scowled. Then looked back at Hikari.  
  
"I'll see you when you don't have that overprotective rat hanging on your every word slut." He spat. Then  
  
vanished. Nirvana shook his head sighing. He turned to me, and needless to say I was still sitting on the  
  
ground. When he looked at me I scuttled away using my feet to move. He walked up to me calmly, I tried  
  
getting up to run, but he was by my side in a second, his hand forcing me down. "Calm down Hikari." He said calmly. I glared.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. He smiled lightly.  
  
"You've known me since you were five." He said calmly. I stared at him, then slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess I have." I declared standing up. He stared, eyes full of humor.  
  
"So willing to believe?" He asked quietly. I raised a delicate eyebrow at him.  
  
"Whatever, I know that you're the one whose been with me for a while. You protected me in the alleyway. You also helped me win against Taia at that challenge. You gave me courage when I should have been scared out of my wits." I shrugged. He laughed.  
  
"I suppose. What an ironic way of looking at things." He commented. Yami scared the crap out of me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, my hand contracting into a fist, it went flying and without knowing I socked Yami in the nose. I stared stupidly as the spirit swore viciously and clutched a hand to his bleeding nose. I stared, then started.  
  
"In the name of Tarn! Good lord Yami, I'm so sorry!" I said quickly running up to him, my eyes were staring him over. He pushed me away gently with one hand.  
  
"S'okay." He said, voice muffled by his hands. A voice laughed.  
  
"Pharaoh I hate to say it. But you've gotten slightly pathetic." The youth said calmly. I stared. Shitezer.  
  
***  
  
Seto ran around the corner of the park pathway, Joey and Tristan behind him. As he rounded the corner he was met with the oddest sight. Yami had placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder, and she had just spun around and punched him. Seto was smiling, trying to not burst out into laughter. Joey ran up.  
  
"YUG! You okay?!" He asked quickly. Tristan was gaping. He shut his mouth calmly and said  
  
"She has one hell of a right hook" Seto stared one more step behind Yu-Gi and gaped.  
  
"Y-you?!" Hikari croaked out. Marick grinned.  
  
"Yes me." He said quietly, eyes full of grim humor. "Come, come now. It's rude not to give proper introductions." He said laughing. Hikari sighed.  
  
"Great. The threat to the world has a sense of humor, well we are all screwed now." She said sighing. Marick laughed even louder. Seto walked up to Hikari.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, his voice slightly raspier then usual. (A/N: Don't look at me, I don't know what made me write that!) Hikari stared at him.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for asking."  
  
~~~  
  
Marick surveyed us in interest.  
  
"Well, well. It seems as if you have made a new love High Priest." Marick said calmly. I gaped.  
  
"High Priest?! He was a High Priest in EGYPT?!" Seto scowled.  
  
"I told you before that I don't believe in that magic shit." He growled out. Marick shrugged.  
  
"Believe what you want. It's not like I can force you." He said calmly. "Though I am rather interested into that figure we met." He said thoughtfully. I shook my head.  
  
"You're insane." I muttered. "So let me review the facts, I just punched a Pharaoh." I shot an apologetic look at Yami who nodded, but was still wiping his nose with a napkin. "I've got a. . . . .a something protecting me." I stared at that white haired youth who nodded. "I've kissed a high priest." Seto blushed and Joey squawked.  
  
"WHAT?!" I ignored him.  
  
"I have an insane maniac beside me." With that I glanced at you know who, who grinned and pulled out a dagger, and began to play with it. Not helping. I sighed.  
  
"We are all screwed!" I said with an air of happiness. Everyone stared at me like I had lost it. I don't doubt that at the moment. Seto sighed.  
  
"So who did it?" He asked calmly. The youth looked at him grimly.  
  
"I took her away. My name is Nirvana." Everyone stared.  
  
"You did what?!" Yami demanded grabbing the cuff of Nirvana's shirt and glaring the *anima* in the eye. The man smiled.  
  
"Stop it Yami." I said calmly. "He saved me from Bakura." Everyone turned their look from Nirvana to me. Yami gaped as he let go of the youth.  
  
"Bakura again?! Hell and damnation doesn't he ever give up?" (*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* remember this line?) Tristan sighed.  
  
"I give up on that guy. He's more persistent then some of the girls that chase me!" Everyone turned to Tristan now, who in turn blushed. Hikari snorted.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure Tristan." The youth turned red faced with anger.  
  
"It's TRUE!!" Seto smiled grimly.  
  
"Whatever." Turning to me his smug grin changed to a frown of . . . . . . .worry? That didn't look right for him. Seto stalked up to me, his face contorted into anger. He grabbed my arms roughly. Tristan and Joey went into fighting stances, Yami was glaring. Nirvana however was looking around at the scenery smiling. Seto looked me in the eye for a second, then I was crushed in a hug.  
  
"God! You scared the crap out of me Kari." He said softly. Joey gaped. Even Yami was speechless. Marick was reduced to a gaping idiot while Tristan looked like an awe struck fool. I smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry?" It was more of a question, I didn't know what to say. I awkwardly returned the hug. He swiftly bent down a kissed me on the cheek, then let go. I gingerly touched the spot with my hand and blushed brightly. Joey snickered.  
  
"The perfect couple, both of you are more stubborn the mules." The blonde said smiling.  
  
"Shut it." Me and Seto said at the same time. Joey guffawed. I hadn't noticed Taia's arrival. It was however made clear when she placed her hand on my shoulder and scared the crap out of me. I jumped. Spinning around I glared.  
  
"TAIA!! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I ordered. She flinched.  
  
"Sorry. Are you okay?" She said worriedly. I sighed, now I had a guilt trip. Snapping at her when she was worried about me.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I mean snapping and all." I blushed slightly. Taia smiled.  
  
"It's okay." She giggled. I would have done the same, sadly, I've lost the ability to giggle along with my ability to gag. Whatever. I instead smiled and turned to the others. Everyone looked at me. I felt, kinda weird . . . . Was this what others saw in friends? This feeling of affection? Good lord I sound like a movie character with crappy lines! Well, something was good in friendship, that much at least was clear. I'm seriously doubting my sanity, that and my crappy lines for this stupid thing. Who wrote the damn script anyway?! I didn't realize I had zoned out until someone tapped me on the shoulder and yelled in my ear  
  
"HIKARI!!" I jumped and glared at my assailant. Yami snickered.  
  
"You zoned out, that's not too polite is it?" I sighed.  
  
"Yami, I'm beginning to think you're a little brother!" I insulted. Yami looked puzzled.  
  
"Little brother? Is that a bad thing?" I smiled with a touch of mischief.  
  
"Very bad thing. Little siblings live to annoy their elders." She said smiling. Yami sighed and cuffed me slightly on the head. I rubbed the sore spot and growled.  
  
"As I said, just like a little brother." Nirvana chuckled. Then turned to look at me.  
  
"Bakura may be a pain, but he's just a shadow to the danger that wants you Miss Hikari." I stared.  
  
"What the heck could want me? I have sucky school grades, I've never had a boyfriend, I suck at gym class, so physical power is something that's not good, my knowledge is limited. WHAT the heck does this guy want?!" I yelled. Nirvana shook his head.  
  
"That's something that even I don't know." He remarked calmly. I sighed.  
  
"Greeeaaaattttt." I muttered sarcastically. Nirvana stared at me in the eye.  
  
"I don't know what's chasing you, but I give you one promise. The one I made earlier. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you. I promise." Yami smiled.  
  
"That goes for me too. Just like I said, I promise to protect you." I smiled at him.  
  
"Same goes for me!" Joey chorused in. Tristan nodded.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Don't count me out!" Taia said. I stared. Marick laughed.  
  
"I'll come along, this is interesting. I'd love to see how you fight." I stared.  
  
"Fight? I don't fight!" He laughed.  
  
"Well you have a fighter's eyes. If you're not one yet, you will be soon." I sighed.  
  
"And pray tell, who'll teach me?" I asked sarcastically not expecting an answer. (A/N: You must see what's coming up.)  
  
"I dibs the weapon lessons." Nirvana said looking at the others.  
  
"I cover martial arts." Seto commented smiling evilly.  
  
"I have physical training. I'll whip her into shape." Tristan said, Joey leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll help Tristan."  
  
"Me and Yu-Gi will help in magic lessons." Yami said. Taia smiled.  
  
"I'll have to get you a change of clothes, being a warrior in those clothes doesn't work."  
  
"I'll help Yami in magic. Also she needs mind training, basic meditation should do the trick. I could do that." Marick offered. I looked around and sighed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
~~~  
  
We all sat at Yu-Gi's house. Watching the TV I was smiling as I watched Yu- Gi and Joey have a friendly duel. Yu-Gi as usual was winning. Much to the surprise of everyone Seto decided to come in as well, though I don't think Mr. Motou was happy to see Kaiba. Well, after what happened last time, who could blame him? The serious guy now sat on the couch next to me, watching me from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You know, I don't think it would be a bad idea to teach Hikari about duel monsters." Joey said calmly. Yu-Gi nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." He looked at me, I sweatdropped. Oh shitezer.  
  
"What do you say?" He asked me. I growled.  
  
"No way. I have enough on my plate as it is!" I yelled out. Yu-Gi looked at me sorrowfully, purple eyes wide and somber. I stared, this must be the famous puppy eye look. Oh shit, it was working. I growled.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Just shut off the LOOK!!" Seto chuckled, I shot him a dark glare.  
  
"Shut it Karate trainer." I muttered. He grinned.  
  
"Let's set up the schedule." Tristan nodded.  
  
"We'll have her at 6:00am. She'll train for an hour and a half." At this I groaned.  
  
"Then I'll take her at 7:30. We have about an hour before school starts. That means she'll be practicing with me till 8:15. She needs time for breakfast and a shower."  
  
"Then after school you'll do homework with us, then we'll fit you up in costume. By then it should be about 5:30. That's for the first day, the others will be about eating. Just a snack." Taia said smirking.  
  
"No PINK!" I yelled out. Yu-Gi smiled.  
  
"We have you after that. You'll be working on magic. 6:30pm"  
  
"6:30 to 7:00 is dinner." Nirvana suggested. "Then I get you after for weapons till 8:00pm." he said grinning.  
  
"I thought you were on my side." I growled at him.  
  
"And around 8:00 to 9:00 I'll have you for an hour of meditation. No crappy Yoga stuff, just focusing your mind and making it organized instead of all scrambly." Marick said and leaned back. I sighed.  
  
"And at 9 you'll learn Duel Monsters and then by 9:30 you go to bed." Yu- Gi pitched in.  
  
"You're all out to get me aren't you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Next morning, the guys were true to their word. Joey and Tristan shook me awake, though with some satisfaction I manage to hit someone with a paper cup that was by my bed. Once out of bed, they had me jogging through the park, 5 laps. Then I was forced to do sit ups and push ups. I growled.  
  
"When I finish, I will dunk you both in the pond for getting me up at this ungodly hour." I threatened. Both laughed, and said in unison  
  
"Back to work!" I growled, and resolved to put something VERY squishy in their beds.  
  
~~~  
  
Right about 7:30, A limo drove up to us. Three guesses on who it was, you'll probably only need one. Seto stepped out. He was dressed for school. I sighed. We began, I swear to god, I got at least fifty bruises. First up was shadow boxing, and dear lord, if I ever land a kick, it'll be where it hurts the most on Seto. Mean thoughts, I know. But try to understand, I feel shitty. When 8:15 came up, I showered quickly, and pulled on the, you guessed it, the horrible pink outfit. Buttoning up the jacket I stepped out.  
  
"If I die, I will murder the person who came up with this outfit, by starting with the evil fingers that drew it." I growled. Tristan grinned.  
  
"But you look so nice!" He said snickering. I have one thought right now. He is dead! I jumped at him and tackled him mid waist.  
  
"YOU DIE!!" I yelled playfully. Mr. Motou walked past.  
  
"Do I have to get a baby-sitter for you two?" I glared.  
  
"Watch it!" I said snickering. In this moment of distraction, Yu-Gi tackled me.  
  
"ACK!!" I yelled. "NO TICKLING!!" Yu-Gi smiled. I laughed hysterically. Tristan sensed a world war coming and slipped away. "MERCY!! MERCY!!" I yelled out. Yu-Gi smiled.  
  
"NEVER!!" Yu-Gi said. I growled and picked him up and dumped him on the bed.  
  
"Hah! You're height is a disadvantage Yu-Gi."  
  
"Oh really?" Asked a deeper voice.  
  
"EEP!" I yelled and scrambled away from Yami who stood up and leaped at me. He had me on my back and tickling me mercilessly. I pushed him off and jabbed him in the ribs. He was still. I waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. I stood up and scratched my head.  
  
"Er . . . . Yami?" Nothing. I poked him again.  
  
"Er . . . . you make a nice statue." Nothing again. I walked away perplexed when there was a sound of scuffling. I spun around, all too late. Yami tackled me and held me to the ground on my stomach.  
  
"HEY!! Now that was cheating!" I yelled out laughing. He wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"I have a sudden urge to yell, piggy back." He said laughing, Yu-Gi must be influencing Yami's brain, because I think the former Pharaoh would have never said something like that.  
  
"You kid." I said, my voice muffled by the carpet. Seto walked in.  
  
"I don't want to know." He said and walked away. I was laughing. Yami was too, in this moment of off defense I flipped around and began tickling his foot. The ultimate torture. He yelped and clambered off.  
  
"CHEATER!!" He yelled. I grinned.  
  
"Take it as it comes Mr. Millennium." I said smiling grimly. He laughed and was about to retort, when someone jumped on the BOTH of us.  
  
"JOEY!!" We both yelled. The teen sat up, head propped on elbows.  
  
"Can I join?" He asked. I smiled. Sat up, then tickled his neck. He screeched and ducked then hid behind Yami. Nirvana walked by as well.  
  
"Um, Kari?" He said timidly. I turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're skirt's up." I shrieked and pulled it down.  
  
"NIRVANA!!" I yelled. He grinned maniacally and vanished. I sighed. Yami chose this moment, to attack me with a pillow. Joey smiled and crept up behind Yami, he leapt forward, in an attempt to tackle the pharaoh. Yami however, moved, and Joey landed on me. To say the least, his face came level to mine, and if you can guess, we kissed. I stared shocked, he stared back at me. He jumped off.  
  
"Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!" He said dancing on the spot. I growled. Then sighed.  
  
"Joey." I said calmly, walking up to him. He backed away slightly.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"In some ways yes. Sometimes I will."  
  
"Is this one of those times?" He asked quietly. I grinned evilly.  
  
"No." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He stared dazed.  
  
"By the way." I said walking out. "You have frosting on your lips." I replied grinning and stepped out. Yami smiled.  
  
"So um, how's kissing Kari feel?" Joey looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You ever hear of heaven?"  
  
~~~  
  
I stepped out into the hallway and grinned, wiping off some of the frosting Joey had gotten on me.  
  
"that was fun." I said calmly and walked down towards the front door. Checking my watch, I saw we had ten minutes. I sighed. What to do now? Seto walked out in front of me. Shitezer.  
  
"Uh . . . . . HI SETO!!" I said cheerfully. Seto grinned, then for some unknown reason, blushed. Do I really want to know? Probably not. He walked up to me and said timidly, at which I stared. Since when was Kaiba timid?  
  
"Um, do you . . . . . . ." He trailed off. I sighed.  
  
"Just spit it out Kaiba!" I ordered. He sighed.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Hikari Usagi, Nirvana, Damen, Crystal, and that weird little hooded figure. Whoever the hell he is.  
  
Hooded Figure: I am a plot twist Okay?!  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Schedule:  
  
6:00 - 7:30am = Physical Training  
  
Joey and Tristan  
  
~  
  
7:30 - 8:15am = Martial Arts  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
~  
  
5:00 - 5:30pm = Fit up and Preparation  
  
Taia  
  
~  
  
5:30 - 6:30pm = Magic Training  
  
Yami, Yu-Gi and Marick  
  
~  
  
7:00 - 8:00pm = Weapons  
  
Nirvana  
  
~  
  
8:00 - 9:00pm = Meditation  
  
Marick  
  
~  
  
9:00 - 9:30pm - Duel Monsters  
  
Yu-Gi  
  
~~~  
  
I stared at Seto.  
  
"Uh . . . . no?" He sighed.  
  
"Never mind." He walked away. I stared.  
  
"The hell was that about?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Class, welcome your new exchange student for the week." The teacher said, gag me. This was a movie I swear, and the writer was a cheesy novice. I was standing in front to the classroom. Seto was reading a book, he ignored me the whole time, wonder what that was about. Yu-Gi and the gang were watching me with all their attention. Joey was smirking, Taia was grinning crazily, Tristan was absorbed by . . . . . something . . . . Yu-Gi was smiling politely. I noticed Bakura right off. He was smiling nicely at me, his eyes normal and friendly. I was sat next to him, Yu-Gi on my other side.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to see you again." He said in a cheerful voice. This was probably the good side. I smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Bakura." I wasn't going to make him fell bad because of that spirit, I'd just have to keep my guard up is all. Yu-Gi, it seemed, was a little on edge as well. First class went well. It was science, and that was my best subject. La was next, that was my second best. Then it was a short break before math. My worst subject, yeesh. We were sitting in the classroom and everyone was talking. Seto sat next to me in a vacated desk.  
  
"I think it's time we teach you duel monsters. Since we have time." He said smiling lightly, eyes full of mischief. I groaned. Yu-Gi handed me a deck. I stared.  
  
"Whose is this?"  
  
"Mine. I'm just letting you borrow it for now." Yu-Gi replied. I carefully flipped through the cards.  
  
"Dark magician, natch." I said with a grin. "Polymerization . . . . . . Umi . . . . . . . ." The list went on. I stopped at one card and gaped.  
  
"Um . . . . . . . . Yu-Gi?" I asked softly, slightly scared. He looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have the Egyptian god cards?!" I slightly yelled. Yu-Gi grabbed the card out of my hand.  
  
"That's not supposed to be in there!" I glared.  
  
"Well it is. Why do YOU have it?!" I yelled. Then smacked myself on the head.  
  
"Right, you are the pharaoh, pharaoh has rights to these cards. My bad." He gaped.  
  
"How do you know about this?!" I shrugged.  
  
"I just know. You don't want to know how." Yami took over and glared.  
  
"Yes I do." I sighed.  
  
"Um . . . . . . well . . . . . . how do I say this?" I asked no one but myself. Joey was looking at me along with Taia and Tristan. I sighed again.  
  
"Okay." The next words came out in a tumbled rush. "In my world on TV there's a series based on you guys that shows your adventures such as Duelist kingdom, the virtual reality world and the Duel city tournament. Each person I've met is a main character or a side character!" I yelled out. Silence. I opened my eyes and peeked around, everyone was staring at me. I blushed.  
  
"Eh heh . . . . . just a play rehearsal!" I said calmly. The class went back to talking. I sighed. Yami sighed.  
  
"You're right. I don't think I wanted to know that." I stared. Then shook my head.  
  
"Um . . . . hey Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why do you trust Nirvana." I asked softly. He smiled.  
  
"Because you do." I gaped.  
  
"What?!" I squeaked out. Yami smiled.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that you trust him, and if you trust him, let's just say I'm not that skeptical." Yami said and switched back to Yu-Gi. I stared.  
  
"Is my opinion that important?" Yu-Gi smiled at me.  
  
"We trust you Kari. What more do you need?" I stared, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Yu-Gi. For being my friend."  
  
~~~  
  
I seriously think my lines are somewhat retarded. Now you're probably wondering what the heck happened to Marick. Well he's somewhere around Domino, probably wondering if he should send those kids to the shadow realm, of those kids by the fountain. Decisions, decisions.  
  
***  
  
Marick walked around town wondering  
  
'Should I send those kids to the shadow realm, or those kids? Decisions, decisions.' (A/N: Cheesy, yes I know. LEAVE ME ALONE!!) He wandered around until he bumped into someone. Looking up he glared.  
  
"And what pray tell . . . ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded.  
  
"YOU?!" She demanded. Mai was glaring at Marick.  
  
"Great. It's the stupid love of Joey." Mai glared.  
  
"Shut it you stupid little prick." Marick glared.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
(A/N: Let's leave these two to do . . . . . . . uh . . . . . . whatever. Hoping they will leave the town intact.)  
  
~~~  
  
School was over and we were trotting back to Yu-Gi's house. As soon as we dropped off our school stuff, and finished our homework, Taia practically DRAGGED me out the door. Within seconds she was rifling through the racks of clothes. I was standing a few feet away, somewhat scared. Yu-Gi saw my face and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's always like this when clothes are around. That and shoes." I stared a few feet away where Taia was now going through skirts. Oh crap.  
  
"I won't wear a SKIRT!!" I yelled out. Yu-Gi snickered.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice." I glared. Then went over to pick my way through the clothes. Five minutes later I came back with an assortment of garments in my arms. Yu-Gi stared.  
  
"Um, what's those?" I smiled.  
  
"My own choices." I said calmly. A black shit with a pair of lean black pants made of some shiny material. A long jacket that had no arms and was a light gray which reached my ankles. It wasn't white or anything like Kaiba's, it's only ornament was a metal twisted square belt sown into the waist line of the vest. I had two black wrist bands and some biker gloves for training, it left the tips of the finger and a small square on the back of my hands show.  
  
"No skirts?" Joey asked snickering. I glared. Taia came back with a miniature mountain in her arms. I shit you not.  
  
"Alright! Let's get changed." She said gesturing over to the doors while dumping the clothes in Yu-Gi, Tristan, and Joey's arms. I sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
Deciding to humor Taia I changed into the outfits she had chosen, when I saw one I gulped.  
  
"Oh crap. TAIA!!" I yelled. She looked in and saw the one I had in my hands. She smiled.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" I glared.  
  
"NO PINK!!" I yelled. She sighed.  
  
"Alright." She took out all the pink, then shut the door. I sighed. 5 minutes later I walked out. She smiled.  
  
"Picked them?" I nodded, a very small pile in my arms. Most were blue, black and red. The other's were left to sit on the bench. She sighed.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go pay." She said somewhat disappointed. I sighed. Guilt trip. AGAIN!! Walking up to the cash register I paid for all my clothes, Taia, who said she was going to pay got distracted by an article of clothing giving me the chance to pay.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dodge it." Yami said smiling malevolently. I ducked and the spell grazed my head. I growled.  
  
"I hate you all." Yami, and Marick were with me in an empty playground. Thinking that my first lesson was to dodge spells, that be a whole lot of fun.  
  
"You can't learn to cast spells until your mind is in order. Till then, you'll be dodging and learning to hold your will again magic." Yami said calmly. I growled.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
~~~  
  
Changing into my new set of clothes I grinned. Black jeans along with a brown belt fitted nicely with the black tank top and the gloves on my arms. They were like my biker gloves, they let the finger tips show, but reached all the way up to my shoulders. They also had some sort of leather built into the knuckles' area. Stepping out I sighed. Nirvana was waiting for me with a grin.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. I sighed. Ready? When was one ready top be speared with a sword? Oh well. I grinned.  
  
"Yep." I said. Nirvana tossed me a sword. I caught it, or at least, I tried, I fumbled it and it clattered to the ground. He grinned.  
  
"Your sword will do much better in your hand Miss Kari." He said with a smirk. I growled.  
  
"I KNOW that! And stop calling me Miss! It's just Kari." I picked the sword up and nearly tripped over with the weight of it.  
  
"What the-?! How much does this thing weigh?!" I demanded. Nirvana grinned.  
  
"Only about 15 pounds." He said smiling, and slinging his own sword over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. I grunted.  
  
"Show off."  
  
~~~  
  
8:00 rolled around, I walked in wincing. I had a large gash on my leg, just a skim thankfully. But it hurt like HELL!! Marick stepped out in front of me.  
  
"Ready?" I groaned. He lead me off to the backyard, there was lots of noise here. I winced.  
  
"How will I learn to meditate here with so much noise?!" I demanded. Marick grinned.  
  
"That's the point. To learn to function under noise and ignore what you don't want to hear, and hear only what you want." He smiled. "Meditation also helps your mind to react faster. Making you more hard to hit in combat." I sighed.  
  
"Okay. What do I do?" I asked calmly. He told me to sit down which I did promptly. He told me to calm my mind and empty it.  
  
"Easier said then done. No problem emptying it, it's just keeping it empty for over an hour." He growled.  
  
"Stop talking. Empty your mind and block all the noise except for my voice." I obeyed. Small things kept happening. Like someone would come out and talk in loud voices, or drop a garbage can, or a cat would yell out. My arm would itch, my neck would hurt, the list went on and on. Each time I twitched I got a thwack on the head. Each time a thought entered my head I got a thwack.  
  
"You're reading my mind aren't you?" I demanded. Marick smiled.  
  
"Yes. Including your thoughts about me." I blushed.  
  
"I hate you." I sighed. I admit, Marick is cute in my eyes. So was Bakura, but having someone attack you can kinda turn you off. I growled and tried again.  
  
~~~  
  
"You can officially only play one monster a turn. Certain cards may let you play more then one in one turn." Yu-Gi ranted on and on. I was finding it difficult to pay attention. What with being up and 6 and all. 9:30 rolled around and I took a bath. Yu-Gi had to rap on the door frequently to keep me from drowning. When 10-o-clock came I was in bed and just lying there.. Nirvana smiled at me. Walking in slowly, he sat on the bed next to me and brushed a few bangs out of my face. I smiled.  
  
"Good night." I mumbled. Nirvana smiled.  
  
"Good nigh Kari." He grinned and vanished in a light shower of sparkles. (A/N: Don't kill me please.) I was asleep in seconds.  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi and the others sat outside.  
  
"She did pretty good for a first timer actually." Marick said calmly. Yami nodded.  
  
"I agree. She dodge a lot more then I expected her to." Joey smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty good." Tristan fought off a yawn.  
  
"Well I won't say anything about her fashion choice. But oh well." The group smiled. Yu-Gi turned to Marick.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" He asked. Marick grinned.  
  
"Around." He grinned and walked out the door. Seto sighed.  
  
"Well. Tomorrow she goes back to that house doesn't she?" Yu-Gi nodded.  
  
"It's up to her though." Seto sighed.  
  
"See you tomorrow Yu-Gi. Joey." He said and walked out. Joey gaped.  
  
"Did he just call me JOEY?!"  
  
~~~  
  
The next day was pretty much the same. I don't know if I did better, or worse. The bruises kept at me. By the second day in my session with Nirvana, I was tiring quickly. He noticed it.  
  
"Go to bed. We can catch up tomorrow." He ordered. I shook my head.  
  
"Forget it. I'm fine." He tilted his head slightly.  
  
"You need to rest Kari." I shook my head defiantly again. He sighed, and waved a hand. I rolled away, dodging the sleep spell. He growled.  
  
"If I have to force you to sleep, I will." I growled, my vision began to double.  
  
"I . . . . . . . can . . . . . .still . . . .fight!" I said in desperation. Too late, I passed out.  
  
***  
  
"Oh shit!" Nirvana swore loudly. "Seto! Yu-Gi, guys get out here!" The group came out in a rush. Seto kneeled down next to Hikari.  
  
"Damn, she wore herself out didn't she?" He asked calmly. Seto sighed and picked her up. He walked into  
  
the house, the whole gang following. As Seto sat her down on the bed, he heard in indistinguishable mutter. He did however translate a few words.  
  
"I'm . . . . . .fine." Seto snickered.  
  
"I'm sure." He covered her up with the sheets and muttered.  
  
"Night."  
  
Walking out of the room he heard a snippet of Yu-Gi's and Nirvana conversation.  
  
"She pushed herself to her limit. If I had kept her going she might have injured her self.  
  
"We'll give her a day off tomorrow. Then resume on Thursday. Remind me to take her over to her new house. She might want to stay there." Nirvana nodded.  
  
"Okay." Seto sighed. Why did he insist on helping Hikari? Why did he feel so protective  
  
of her? (A/N: He's falling in love and he doesn't even know it. How sad.)  
  
~!~  
  
I don't even know why I'm here. I shouldn't be here at all! I sighed and trudged out the front door. Getting into the waiting limo I slammed the door. My phone rang.  
  
"Kaiba." I said in to the receiver.  
  
"I hope you hate her." A voice said into the phone. I stiffened.  
  
"What?!" I demanded.  
  
"By midnight tonight. She will be gone." It said and a click told Seto the line had gone dead. He stared at the phone, panicking. Yelling at the driver he said  
  
"Turn around!"  
  
"I can't do that Kaiba." The driver said quietly. Seto glared.  
  
"Do it or I'll-" The driver turned and looked Seto in the eye. Seto's eyes widened. The man's eyes were hollow and empty.  
  
"Your item let's you control someone's mind. Mine let's me control their soul." The man said in a hollow voice. Seto lurched for the car door. The man smiled as Seto tried to open it.  
  
"It's locked. She's gone Kaiba. And so are you." He said and raised a gun. Seto gaped, eyes wide. The last thing he heard was the bang.  
  
***  
  
Yami was thinking in the corner of his mind when suddenly something slammed into him. Nirvana snapped his head to look at the door. He ran forward, eyes wide. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Nothing.  
  
"KARI!! Open the door KARI!!" He screamed. Everyone came out to look, Tristan ran over.  
  
"Nirvana! What's wrong?!" Yami sensed something, he took over Yu-Gi's body and slammed his shoulder into the door as well. Nirvana yelled.  
  
"KARI!!" Inside the room, Kari stirred. She woke slowly. Opening her eye a bit she yawned.  
  
"Nirvana wha-?" She stared up and her eyes widened.  
  
Outside Nirvana heard her voice.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled panicked. Nothing. Suddenly a shrill cry came out.  
  
"NIRVANA!!" Then . . . . . there were sounds of scuffling. A light flashed brightly, the gang could see it from under the doorway. As Nirvana stepped back, arms covering his eyes he yelled out  
  
"KARI!!" Inside the man held his hand over Kari's mouth who struggled wildly. He grabbed the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Don't want that spirit following us." He said smiling, he crushed it in his fist. Outside Nirvana suddenly paled.  
  
"K-!" He never finished, in a split second he was gone. As the dragon necklace was destroyed, so was he. Yami gaped.  
  
"Nirvana!" He yelled. Nothing. "NIRVANA!!" Still nothing, silence took the hallway. The door to Yu- Gi's room suddenly opened. Yami ran in.  
  
"Kari?! KARI!!" he stared around, the only thing he saw was the broken remains of the necklace, and a small spot of blood on the carpet next to it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the you know whos in this story. LAY OFF!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The two figures stood on a building, overlooking the city.  
  
"I guess we failed." A boy said.  
  
"That's depressing." His female counterpart replied.  
  
"Joke all you want, but if Dire gets his hands on her, we're done for." The girl sighed.  
  
"I suppose so. But what can we do? Like it or not, we're helpless . . . . . . . . . Damen." The boy turned to look at her, short brown hair was cropped to his ears, green eyes flashed lightly, he was short and lean. His black pants and red shirt were flapping in the loose wind. He had strapped to his side a sword. The girl had blonde hair which was flipping in the wind. (A/N: Yes I said flipping. I MEANT TO!! ARGH!! Sorry, just a little hyper! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!) Her white shirt was extremely loose, leaving her arms bare and her midriff exposed. Her black skirt was tight and barely covered her thighs. High black boots were shined and polished perfectly. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her long bangs were slightly wavy. Blue eyes were concentrated. A quiver of arrows were strung to her back and a long sturdy bow in her hand.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to track him down. That'll be a pain." Crystal muttered and stood up. Damen stared at her.  
  
"I s'pose. But it is our job. Shade would kill us if we didn't." He smiled. Crystal sighed once more.  
  
"Oh well." Damen was about to jump off when she stopped him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about . . . . . Nirvana?" Damen sighed.  
  
"Leave the prick." Crystal stiffened.  
  
"But. . . .he's our BROTHER! How can you say that?!"  
  
"He left us, he left us in our time of need to protect someone I could care less about."  
  
"But . . . . . our necklace . . ." She held the four pointed star in her hand, the chain wrapped about her neck. Looking carefully someone would have noticed that at the edges were four gems. One was blue, one yellow, another black and the last was green. At the center of hers was a yellow gem. Damen wore one as well, his center was a green gem. Nirvana had worn one with a blue center. The gem tipped points of their necklaces, usually were bright, as if they had a miniature lightbulb in it, the blue one, was dull and dark. Meaning, the holder of that necklace, was dead.  
  
"We don't know if he's alive or dead, the necklace light goes out if the carrier dies, of if the necklace is lost." Damen said calmly. Crystal looked away.  
  
"You know as well as I do that he would never take it off given the choice." Damen scowled.  
  
"He's NOT DEAD!!" Damen yelled and jumped off. Crystal stared after him, then shook her head. On her necklace, there was three points left alight. The yellow was hers, green was Damen, blue was Nirvana, his light was dead. And black, black belonged to Shade, the man who had appeared bearing the necklace, she had no idea who he was. She and Damen were the last of the Celestials, people with magical abilities. They had been wiped out in an attack. Other survivors they had found died of illnesses. Only three were left by this year. Now it was only two. Crystal sighed, then followed her brother by jumping across the roofs, she leaped a gap that was at least 5 meters.  
  
'Nirvana, sorry.' She thought.  
  
***  
  
"NIRVANA!! KARI!!" Yami yelled out into the street. Joey ran by his side. People were yelling at them, screaming at him to stop making so much noise or they'd call the police. Too bad, if they were so angry, maybe they could explain how two of his friends had just vanished. If it was Bakura that had taken Kari then he wouldn't be worried. Nirvana had been cool and calm when dealing with him, this time the spirit had been panicky, loose and acting like an animal does in front of fire, that wild fear. Something was wrong, was this the enemy that Nirvana had spoken of? A cop car suddenly rolled out in front of him. He growled his anger. Someone stepped out.  
  
"What's wrong? I got a call that you were disturbing the public." Joey, who was by his side growled.  
  
"Outta my way! If they're so angry, maybe they should help!" He yelled. A woman got out from the passenger side.  
  
"Joey calm down!" Yami said panicked. Joey didn't listen.  
  
"NO!! These dimwads are blocking us when they should be helping us!"  
  
"JOEY!!" Yami yelled out shocked. Joey spun around and found himself faced with a gun.  
  
"Sir, I ask that you calm down." The woman said calmly.  
  
"NO WAY!" He yelled out. Joey stalked forward. The man said into the radio.  
  
"We are dealing with an enraged teen. May possibly resort to violence."  
  
"I'm warning you! I'll shoot!" The woman said angrily. Joey kept moving forward. The woman raised her gun, finger on the trigger. Yami ran forward.  
  
"JOEY!!" He tackled his friend just as the woman shot. Landing on the ground Yami yelled out.  
  
"YU-GI!!" Joey screamed. Yami kneeled on the ground, hand over his bleeding arm. The woman stared shocked.  
  
"BARBERA!! You know you're not supposed to shoot! They're only kids!" The man yelled angrily, he spoke into the radio.  
  
"We have a code 3. Emergency! 27 alley Brudeway." The rest of his talk blurred out as Yami's vision hazed. He shook his head. Standing up he ripped off a strip of cloth.  
  
"Not now, we have to find Hikari." Joey ran after him.  
  
"Can you make it?" Yami smiled.  
  
"After being in the shadow realm, this is just a bee sting." He said wrapping the cloth around his arm. Joey nodded, but kept a close eye on his friend. They both ran off.  
  
"H-hey! Get back here!" The man called. The woman stared, her eyes . . . . . . . . were lifeless. Her will, was not her own anymore. She raised the gun once more.  
  
***  
  
Tristan was running down a side way, Taia by his side. They kept running when something reached their ears. A gun shot.  
  
***  
  
Marick walked along the sidewalk. He was slowly rounding a corner when something met his ears. The popping of a gun.  
  
***  
  
Yami spun around as the woman pulled the trigger. The bullet almost hit Yami when it collided with an invisible force and dropped with a dull clink. A cloaked figure stood in front of Yami, hand raised. Joey was staring perplexed. The figure raised it's other hand and slammed a force into the woman. The cop stared blankly, life slowly returned to her eyes.  
  
"W-what?!" Yami waved his uninjured arm over her. She glowed a light gold which was quickly disappearing.  
  
"Shadow Magic. She was controlled by shadow powers." He said in awe, then flinched, his arm sent jolt of pain up his body. He fell to his knees. Joey kneeled down next to him, worry plastered across the blonde's face.  
  
"You okay?" Yami nodded.  
  
"It just hurts a bit." Joey snorted.  
  
"A bit my foot." He helped Yami to stand and sighed. The figure growled.  
  
"That wasn't any ordinary bullet." He muttered and walked up to the woman who backed away, the figure raised a hand out, palm up. The gun flew to his hand, he grabbed it and clicked the barrel open. He took a bullet out, then swore and dropped the tiny silver object with a sudden jerk. Joey stared.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An amalgam made bullet. Amalgam is a special metal made to kill spirits, and any mystical creatures." He growled and held the gun out in front of him. He muttered an indistinguishable word and the gun burst into green flames. It disappeared without leaving a trace, the bullet on the ground also vanished. The man pulled his gun out shaking.  
  
"W-who are you?! What are you?!" The figure smiled, he waved his hand once and the man dropped into a deep sleep. The woman backed away. She turned and ran, the figure raised another hand and snapped his fingers, the woman crumpled into a deep sleep like her partner. He then turned to Yami. Walking over he swore.  
  
"Normal bullets wouldn't hurt you so much, but a bullet like this will kill you eventually." He took Yami's arm gently and examined it. He growled.  
  
"This is too much of a problem for me. You will have to see Crystal." Yami looked at him.  
  
"Crystal? That name sounds familiar." The figure nodded.  
  
"It's the same name as the girl who is staying at Hikari's supposed home." Joey opened his mouth to say something when the figure cut him off.  
  
"Hospitals won't be able to do a thing except remove the bullet. By then though it'll be too late." Joey snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Let's get going." The figure muttered as he hoisted up Yami's bad arm over his shoulder gently. Joey took the other arm and they hauled him off.  
  
***  
  
Marick raced along the streets. His motorcycle doing 100mph and climbing. What had caused that shot? All he knew was that it wasn't good. He drove right past a parked limo, without looking in, if he had, he would have noticed that the door was slightly open, a line of blood trickling out.  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning, Yami and Joey were accompanied to the house Hikari had gone to on her first day. They walked into the creepy old house and went right past the woman at the counter. She looked up and was about to protest when she saw the figure. She smiled.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"Really rough." He replied calmly, and proceeded off towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Walking in Yami saw two people, a boy and a girl. Both had a 4 pointed star around their neck like Nirvana. The girl jumped up.  
  
"You back already? What happened?"  
  
"Kari's gone." The figure grunted and rested Yami down on a bed by the side. The room was a large dining hall. In the middle was a large table with computers, and all sorts of gadgets on it, sort of like a movie scenario. The walls were lined with maps and the sides were covered by beds at the bottom. The carpet was a dark navy blue and very thin. Nothing fancy, except for the awkward lamps on the ceiling, they were like a spiral of thin wires that were curled as if they were pulled into a spiraling vortex. At the end of each tip was a small circular point at which small silver and blue sparkles would rain out of. (A/N: If you're a kingdom hearts player then go to Hollow Bastion and climb onto the book case. Look at the sparkly thing, that's kind of what I mean.) Yami winced as they lay him down. He signaled to Crystal. She walked over, one look at the wound and she swore.  
  
"An amalgam bullet?" The figure nodded.  
  
"Dammit! How long has he had it in his system Shade?" Damen demanded. Shade sighed.  
  
"About 5 hours." Everyone stared.  
  
"Why did you take so long to get him here?!"  
  
"Because I didn't know where the hell you were dammit! I had to go all over town looking for you. I didn't expect to see you at a run down church home." Crystal growled.  
  
"Kari . . . . ." Yami whispered. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kari . . . . . and Nirvana." Damen leapt at Yami.  
  
"Nirvana?! You know him?! Where is he?!"  
  
"He's gone." Joey replied.  
  
"What?" The girl asked in a shocked voice. Joey pulled a small bag out of his pocket. It was a sandwich baggy, inside you could see small dark green pieces of jade.  
  
"I also found this on the ground where Nirvana was standing when he vanished." Joey whispered and held up a four pointed necklace. The matching one to Shade, Crystal, and Damen's. The center was dark, lifeless. She backed away horrified.  
  
"Nirvana." She whispered. Damen was awe struck.  
  
"T-that's a fake!" He croaked out, his mouth suddenly paper dry. Crystal backed away into the wall, still gaping. Suddenly she brought her hands to her sides to hold her self in a silent hug, tears fell silently down her cheeks. Damen fell to his knees, still staring helplessly at it.  
  
"Nirvana. . . ."  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi had control of his body again, something the spirit protested strongly. It would give Yami more time since the bullet affected humans less, but the pain would be strong. As soon as they switched Yu-Gi gave out a sharp cry and clenched the bed sheet with white knuckles. Crystal tried to work as fast and as efficient as she could. Joey walked out of the room to stare around the foyer. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He took it out.  
  
"Joey here." A voice spoke out in a panicky voice.  
  
"Joey? Mokubah here."  
  
"Mokubah? How'd you get my number?"  
  
"Found it on the system, never mind that, listen, have you seen Seto since last night?" Silence. Joey stared into the receiver a little scared.  
  
"Not since around midnight. Why?" A small voice replied.  
  
"He said he'd be back by 1:00am the latest, he was supposed to make sure I went to bed on time. He never showed."  
  
Joey gaped, eyes wide.  
  
"But . . . . you're the most important thing in his life! He would never miss an appointment with you if he could help it! Just like I'd never miss an appointment to meet my little sis. Something's not right here." Mokubah's voice came back quiet and a little shaken, he had a lot more control then Joey thought possible for his age.  
  
"I think . . . . . . I think something's happened. Something bad." Joey nodded.  
  
"Yu-Gi's been hurt, as soon as he can walk, we'll go looking for your brother. I'll call Taia and the others to let them know. Keep calm and let us know if you find anything okay?" Mokubah gulped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Mokubah hung up the phone and sighed. Who could he trust with this knowledge? James. Definitely, Seto's advisor liked his brother a lot and would never betray him. James would know who else to talk to. Mokubah ran off. He ran up to the lab where the man could usually be found, Mokubah banged on the door. A woman opened it. Mokubah rushed past her. Straight up to James.  
  
"I need you to come with me right away!" Mokubah said between gasps. James nodded, passing his clipboard to someone else he walked out without question.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Seto's been missing since midnight, or around there. We need to find him." Mokubah explained, the older man blanched. Seto was one of his best friends, despite the boy's cold behavior, Seto was like a son to him. James thought for a minute, then turned to the boy.  
  
"I need you to go on satellite control and see if you can track the transmitter Kaiba is always carrying on the tip of his vest. If that doesn't work we may have to do a DNA scan." Mokubah nodded.  
  
"I'll get some others that we can trust to help us." The man said and walked off. Mokubah ran for the research room.  
  
***  
  
Taia's cell rang. She picked it out of her purse and pushed the button. Talking into the receiver she asked  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Taia? Problem, I just got a call from Mokubah and he said that his brother's been missing since last night. I need you to search for him and the others." Joey's voice said clearly. Taia nodded.  
  
"Can do Joey." Tristan stared.  
  
"I hope you know he can't see you nodding. What's up?"  
  
"Kaiba's missing." Was all she said.  
  
***  
  
Marick rode past the same limo as last night. Now that was odd, why was it still parked here? Marick got off his bike and put the helmet on his bike, walking over he stared, the door was partly open, a dark spot lay beneath, it branched out like water does on the street. He opened the door a bit and a revolting smell met his nose. Marick took one glance inside and brought his arm to his nose, he slammed the door shut, grabbing his phone out of his pocket he called Yu-Gi's cell.  
  
***  
  
Yu-Gi groaned when his phone rang. Crystal was just finishing the bandage when it rung in his pocket. He took it out and mumbled into it  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yami? Problem. Kaiba's limo is on this street, it's been here since last night. I looked inside, the driver has been capped. No body of our millionaire though." Yu-Gi stared at it.  
  
"Speak English Marick." Yu-Gi said in a small whine. Marick growled.  
  
"What is the matter with you?! You sound so pathetic, as if you've been-"  
  
"Shot? Why yes I have thank you." Yu-Gi said sarcastically. Silence.  
  
"You were SHOT?!" The boy sighed.  
  
"Call me when you calm down. My head is one whole migraine." Yu-Gi hung up and laid his head against the wall. Marick on the other end looked as his phone is surprise, he growled and punched in Taia's number. She picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Taia, do you know anything about Yu-Gi being SHOT?!" He demanded climbing back onto his bike. Stunned silence once more.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marick couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"I guess you didn't know either." Taia pressed the end button, then punched in Yu-Gi's number and pressed send, (A/N: Annoying isn't this?)  
  
"Yu-Gi." Came a croaked voice from the other end of the line. Taia took a deep breath.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET SHOT?!" Tristan gaped at her.  
  
"WHAT?! Yu-Gi got SHOT?! How?!" Yu-Gi groaned. Tristan grabbed the phone and yelled into it  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!"  
  
"Not now you guys, my head hurts madly. I'll call you back later." There was a click and a dull buzz meaning Yu-Gi had cut the line. Taia sighed.  
  
***  
  
Marick looked at the phone sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh boy." He muttered, he pulled on his helmet, then stopped. He never did tell Yami about meeting Mai yesterday did he? Oh well. He kicked his bike into overdrive and zoomed down the street. His phone was held to his ear by a shoulder and it was ringing.  
  
"Kaiba Corp."  
  
"The alleyway of Dormon street. Get there quick." Was all he said, hanging up he grinned and drove off.  
  
***  
  
James put the phone down puzzled. Mokubah came running in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone called and told me to send someone down to an alleyway." Mokubah nodded.  
  
"I'll go. Mokubah declared grinning and ran off. James sighed, Mokubah would do anything to save his brother. He had a feeling that one day, it would kill him.  
  
***  
  
Yami winced a bit while sitting up. He had switched with Yu-Gi the moment the affects of the bullet had worn off. Scratch the pain, but the pharaoh was less affected by pain then Yu-Gi. He sighed.  
  
"So let's review the facts. Kari is gone, they got rid of . . . . . her protector." He said hesitantly when seeing the pained looks of Crystal and Damen's face.  
  
"Kaiba's gone too." Joey put in, everyone looked at him.  
  
"KAIBA?!" Joey nodded.  
  
"I just got a call from Mokubah saying that his bro has been missing for some time." Yami stared, eyes wide.  
  
"So Kari and Nirvana are gone." Shade began. "Seto has disappeared, someone tried to kill Yami. Clearly it's someone who has great strategic abilities." Damen muttered something to know one in particular. Yami sighed and turned his eyes back to the small bag in his hand. Through their mental link Yu-Gi asked  
  
"So why do you think whoever took Kari destroyed this?"  
  
"I don't know. But it has some link to Nirvana, that much is clear." Yu- Gi gave a mental nod and stared at the tiny pendant, or rather, the shards of the pendant. Yami touched it slightly. The room was engulfed by white light.  
  
"What the-?!" Damen yelled out. Joey ran back into the room.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yami never replied.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
A girl sat on the chair, her knees against her chest, black hair tumbling over her shoulders. A woman in a white lab coat sat in front of her on another chair. She held a brown clipboard.  
  
"My dear. Are you alright?"  
  
"I hate to say it but that is the stupidest question I have ever been asked." The girl replied snickering. The woman blinked, acting like she knew everything that was going to happen.  
  
"Now, I understand you have been through a large ordeal. Now you must remember that you have lots to live for, like your stepmother-"  
  
"A drunken whore." The girl replied snickering. The woman blanched.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"The name is Hikari you b*tch." The girl said calmly. The woman sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel, you feel like the world has lost all meaning. What with losing your brother, father, and all." The girl laughed out at this.  
  
"My brother and father? My brother isn't gone. He's still watching over me. And my father? I never cared for the bastard." The woman drew back shocked. The girl sighed.  
  
"Leave me alone you damn shrink."  
  
"I am a doctor. I'm trying to help."  
  
"A shrink."  
  
"A person who tries to save lives. To help others."  
  
"And in other words, a godamn shrink." The woman sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright. I'm a shrink or whatever you wish to call me."  
  
"How about annoying little cretin?"  
  
"KARI!" The woman cried out shocked.  
  
"It's HIKARI damnit. Get it right or I'll rip your heart out and slit your throat where you stand." Hikari hissed at her. The woman gulped, her clipboard clattered to the ground and she backed away, up to the wall. Threats were taken seriously these days, even from children. The woman gulped and held her hands up.  
  
"Hikari. Please calm down."  
  
"God I hate you damn people! Always probing with questions, acting like you understand the world. Well you don't! I hate you and every single one of your godamn kind!" White waves began to radiate off of Kari. The woman pressed her self against the door even more.  
  
"Hikari STOP IT! Stop whatever you're doing you freakish hellspawn!" The girl grinned.  
  
"Oh, I'm not from hell. I'm from heaven. You ever hear of a fallen angel?" She asked, wings fanning out on her back. The woman grabbed the door handle and ran out screaming. The girl grinned, then the wings vanished. A white form materialized beside her, each step it took made the form clearer. By the time it reached her shoulder, Nirvana was fully materialized.  
  
"You should have let me deal with her."  
  
"Naw, I'm sick of all these people trying to dig into my skull for answers. I had to vent some anger out." Kari replied giggling. Nirvana sighed.  
  
"As you wish my lady." The girl stared sorrowfully at him.  
  
"I hate this. It's bad enough that I lost everything, but these people keep bringing the pain back, they keep reminding me. Why won't they just let me forget?" Nirvana sighed.  
  
"Humans think they know everything, they want to know everything. They seek to satisfy their own thirst for knowledge."  
  
"They're like vampires aren't they?" Kari asked smiling lightly. "Stupid bloodsuckers." Nirvana chuckled.  
  
"I suppose so, what an interesting way of looking at them."  
  
"Hey Nirvana? I know it's you that allows me to do all these great things, like be a good athlete or be fearless-"  
  
"No, I do nothing. It is you that does all this. I only protect you."  
  
"And . . . . what are you protecting me from?"  
  
"Dire."  
  
"Who's that?" She asked. Brown eyes wide and perplexed.  
  
"He's a demon. The basic opposite of the Celestials. Us. He lives to kill all of us, so that our threat is diminished. He will come after you especially." Nirvana whispered touching her forehead gently. A symbol that no one could recognize appeared, it shone brightly, then vanished.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're special Hikari. You're-"  
  
~ End ~  
  
Yami sat up with a start. Joey stumbled onto his butt, Damen was staring wide eyed, while Crystal seemed to have gone into shock. Shade, well no one could see his emotions beneath that black hood.  
  
"He didn't leave us then. He stayed true to his purpose . . ." Crystal said softly. Damen's face contorted in agony. He dropped to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground.  
  
"Dammit. DAMMIT!" He hissed out through gritted teeth, tears slowly welled up at the edges of his eyes, then fell onto the thinly carpeted floor. Crystal stared at him solemnly. Shade turned to Damen.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I never knew! I thought he left to follow his own path. I thought he abandoned us! When he said he was going to protect someone I never thought he meant HER!" Yami stared.  
  
"What is Hikari? Why does she need protection?" Crystal stared at him, blue eyes were stern but glazed with pain.  
  
"We are Celestials, we were once a proud race, but the as you know, the demons and the angles have been at war for some time. And no I'm not talking about the little baby cupids that are stark naked. I'm talking about real life angels, warriors, souls that will fight for their future. We lost. They threatened to kill the humans if we didn't surrender, we wouldn't be able to protect them either, so we gave in. They promised not to hurt us, they lied." She shuddered.  
  
"They killed everyone in sight. Then went for the royal family, all were slaughtered. Only me, Damen, and Nirvana made it out. There might be other survivors, but I don't know of them." Damen continued.  
  
"The royal family were slaughtered as you know. Or, at least we thought. One of them survived, the child was three, and hidden in a closet beneath a bundle of old clothes. Amazingly the infant was silent throughout the whole ordeal. Nirvana went back into the castle, he had to know if they were all dead." Damen shook his head.  
  
"We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. So we waited for him to come back. It was two hours before he came back, he was covered in blood and carrying something in his arms, a little white bundle." Damen shuddered, unable to go on.  
  
"We asked him what it was. He was silent for a minute, then told us it was a human child. The demons had stolen it and left it there. Damen and Nirvana . . . . . . . they had a fight. Damen said to leave the thing to rot, it was the reason the kingdom fell in the first place. Nirvana refused, he left us to go seek his own path and to protect the child and raise it."  
  
"I was so angry, the last time I saw him was then . . . . . . right after we had the fight. I could never forget." Damen shook his head.  
  
"He was protecting her, I knew her face right off. How often had a face appeared like that? The black hair? That shined like a light brown mixed with gold. The translucent brown eyes? Her face was shaped exactly like her father's. If that didn't convince me, I knew it by the symbol. That was the sign of the angels." Joey blanched.  
  
"Don't tell me she's a-!!" Crystal cut in.  
  
"That sign was worn by only the Royal family. Hikari is Princess Yuzara. The only child of King Lumen and Queen Secona. She is the princess and heir to the throne of the angels, she is the one meant to lead us to war. A war in which, one side wins, and the other dies."  
  
***  
  
Mokubah stared into the limo, face pale. James growled and slammed the door shut, he took out his cell.  
  
"Get a forensic team down here right now!"  
  
***  
  
The figure walked slowly in the alley, a hand to his chest. He gasped slightly. He fell to the floor with a dull thud. With some difficulty he sat up. No use now, he had to make the call. He brought a hand crusted with blood up to his vest and clicked the little icon.  
  
"Seto? SETO!! Where are you?"  
  
"Mokubah . . . . . . . . 43 str-" He looked up, they had found him. They swooped down on him and he lost all thought.  
  
"Seto? SETO!!"  
  
***  
  
Yami gaped.  
  
"H-how do you come into this story." He asked turning to Shade. The man sighed.  
  
"Do you remember what Hikari told you? About the incident?"  
  
"Where she lost her brother? Yeah. WAIT! You're not-" The figure pulled back the hood. Joey gaped and stumbled back.  
  
"My name is Daniel Usagi. I'm her elder brother."  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Hikari, Nirvana, Shade, Damen, Crystal and I think that's it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Unn . . . ." The figure groaned slightly. The man came over and smile slightly. His deep brown hair was long and in a ponytail. Bangs were pushed to the side of his face and fell lightly over his right eye. He was average height, lean and solidly built. His deep blue shirt and black jeans were clean and neat.  
  
"You did well." He said looking up at the figure that had brought her. The figure nodded grimly.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Did you kill her guardian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"They were hunting for him. I just received word, Kaiba's taken care of." He said dully.  
  
"Good." The man replied.  
  
"Anything else my lord Dire?"  
  
"No. Watch Yami and the others, no doubt they will try to look for her."  
  
"My lord. . . . . . ." The hooded figure hesitated. "He has vanished. The woman you controlled was put under a sleeping spell, there was some blood on the ground, but he has vanished." Dire turned on him, finely chiseled features were harsh.  
  
"Then find him and kill him. If you don't, it will be your head rogue!" The cloaked figure nodded. He turned and left. The man picked up the girl and laid her gently on the bed. He smiled and laughed softly. He COULD kill her now. But he had other interests in her, she was no danger to him so long as she was under his control. He traced a finger on her forehead while brushing away a few bangs. An unrecognizable symbol appeared, then swiftly vanished.  
  
"Wake up my little queen." He said softly, almost cooing. She opened her eyes, a dull glaze painting them. She sat up. (A/N: Very cheesy, yes I know. SCREW OFF!!! Urf.) He smiled and began to stroke her hair softly, as if she were a cat. She smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. He smiled. Taking her hands, he led her off the bed and gently walked her over to a waiting attendant.  
  
"Dress her in proper attire." He commanded. The woman nodded and bore the girl away. She looked at Dire once more a little confused. When he nodded at her, she turned away and followed the serving girl, black hair tumbled down her shoulders.  
  
"Hmpf." Dire smiled, the sound came out as half a laugh. He turned away, then slowly reached a hand out and made a circle symbol with his finger on the wood table. The circle gleamed, then sparks flew everywhere and as the light cleared, he held up a golden circlet about an inch in width. He smiled and turned away, later. The girl stepped in, her dress was made of dark and soft violet color. Almost black in the dim light. If was mixed with a sort of dark blue. It shimmered against her and the train flowed behind her. There were trailing see-through clothes attached to the cuffs of her wrists. Her neckline stopped at the base of her neck and a thick band was wrapped around her throat. Her hair was loose and her face was pale with lipstick painted on her mouth. Dire walked up to her and placed the crown around her brow. Once the bangs were pushed away and it settled over the faint glow of the symbol he had painted on her forehead, she looked every part of a demon queen. He smiled and kissed her faintly on the lips.  
  
"My lovely queen. Hikari."  
  
***  
  
Yami paced around the room despite his pain, he couldn't sit still anymore. He shot a glance at Shade, or Daniel. Whatever. Joey was still gaping at Daniel, the boy had long reddish brown hair, he was tall and lean, with his jacket down everyone could see his face was chiseled with fine features, his looks could lure in anyone. The only odd thing about his face was a long scar down his face. It was curved like a crescent moon and stretched the full width of his right side. Yami was studying him when Shade chuckled.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Yami. You're wondering how the heck did 'I', a man supposedly dead, is still alive to this day. Not only that, but how I'm in this world when I came from Kari's."  
  
"That's two of the questions on my mind." Yami replied, he couldn't help but give a tiny smile.  
  
"Then pray tell, what's the third?"  
  
"Your scar. It's not an average mark, I know that much." Shade smiled.  
  
"You're right. I suppose I should show you the story instead of tell it. My throat would ache for days if I had to tell." He said calmly.  
  
"Show-?" Joey hissed out, before he could finish, Shade waved a hand. A small wispy shapeless cloud formed in the middle. It created a picture.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Daniel trotted down the street, his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"This was about 7 years ago. I was going home after school, you might have guessed though." Shade narrated. Daniel was smiling, a house came into view. He began to run faster, the grin on his face spreading. Just as he ran over the hill, his grin suddenly vanished. Two figures stood at the bottom in front of the door.  
  
"Oh god, not another one of dad's friends I hope." He whispered. His father's friends were evil, they were often perverted. His sister would've lost her virginity a long time ago, if Daniel had let them. God, they had even tried to attack him! Though he had been able to teach them something. Being a blackbelt had it's uses. He had gotten lessons when his mom was still alive. Things had been different then, a LOT different.  
  
Shade stiffened. Memories flooded his head.  
  
~ Flashback ~ (A/N: A flashback in a flashback, that's weird neh? Sorry, things will get a little confusin! Maybe, I know you're all smart.)  
  
"Daniel!!" Kari cried running up to him, her face bright with happiness.  
  
"Go away." He growled at her. She stopped.  
  
"What's wrong? Is something bugging you?"  
  
"Yeah, YOU!" He hated her, every little part of her was hateable. He, mom and dad had been happy until she came. Mom was now dead, Kari's fault, dad was remarried and a drug dealer practically, that was her fault too. God, why did she have to ruin their lives?  
  
[Next Day]  
  
Daniel was rounding the corner when something met his eyes.  
  
"Your brother's just a stupid bastard." Daniel recognized him, some guy from his class. He looked one step down, to see a small figure with black hair standing in front of him . . . . . .  
  
"He is NOT!!" Kari yelled. Daniel gaped, his sister was only a 2nd grader, and she was challenging a highschooler?!  
  
"Little brat." The taller youth hissed, and backhanded her. A black bruise marked her face. She got up and swore at him. Then tackled him, grabbing his arm, she bit down with tiny teeth. He yelped and threw her off, Daniel couldn't watch anymore. He slipped away ignoring her thinking  
  
'Her fault, she got mixed up in it.' But she was getting hurt for his honor, and that little thought bugged him. After that day, she just kept getting more black and blue. Daniel didn't say anything, their father was too careless to notice, and their stepmother was just not noticing. Finally it got too far, Kari was placed in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. Daniel visited her.  
  
"Why?" He demanded. "Now they'll just make fun of me more, cause I need my little sister to stand up for me." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been nothing but pain haven't I? What with mom and everything." He gaped. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel about that. I'm sorry Daniel."  
  
[Next day]  
  
Blood, everywhere blood. And she was in the middle of it. Kari lay on the ground, eyes closed, the knife had dropped from her hands, her wrists were slit. He gaped and swore. Grabbing a phone he punched in 911.  
  
"You little idiot!" He yelled out, they were at the hospital now, she was awake, but her skin was pale . . . . so pale . . . .  
  
"Sorry. I'm an accident, I shouldn't even be alive." She hid beneath the covers. "I'm sorry . . . ."  
  
~ End ~  
  
Daniel now trotted down the street (first flashback people). He glared at the two men as he walked forward.  
  
"Grab the girl, get out. We only have to kill her, and we're done." Daniel stared.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. They stared.  
  
"Go away brat." One said, he was about to walk into the house when Daniel punched him on the head.  
  
"You touch my sister and I'll go for your throat." He growled. The man grinned.  
  
"So, your Princess Yuzara's human brother." Daniel gaped.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Dear me, you didn't even know your sister wasn't human? No, she's a princess and needs to die." The other one said and turned around, he was about to go into the house when Daniel stopped him.  
  
"What do you want with her?" He hissed. They grinned.  
  
"We're going to kill her is all." Yami snorted when he saw this.  
  
"And they didn't think you'd try to stop them?" Shade shrugged.  
  
"They said they were demons, they didn't realize that humans care about their family." Crystal nodded.  
  
"They don't know anything about family, or unity, it's all for one, or none for all. Heh, revising the musketeers." Damen snorted. The picture vanished.  
  
"Simply, I got an explanation out of them, they told me everything, then, I said 'screw you' and attacked. They got me with one of their swords, that's where this came from." Shade pointed to his scar.  
  
"An Amalgam sword?" Yami said curiously. Damen nodded.  
  
"Now you're getting it."  
  
"That's why it's never healed. I didn't die, I made a deal with the demons. They leave Kari alone, and I'll do anything. I didn't know they were going to send me to another world." Joey cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Why'd they do that?"  
  
"They thrive on pain and suffering, for me, I had just gotten to know who my sister really was, to be separated from her so quickly was agonizing." Yami nodded.  
  
"So you were taken to our world, while Hikari stayed in the real world. That explains everything, you were classified as kidnapped and deceased." Shade nodded.  
  
"But in truth, I did die over 7 years ago. I only go by the name Shade now, Daniel Usagi died a long time ago."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Yami, when were you shot?" Marick asked talking into his cell.  
  
"About sometime after midnight. Why?" Marick stumbled and nearly tripped off his bike into the traffic.  
  
"Why?! Because the shot I heard was fired at midnight. Not after." Yami thought for a minute.  
  
"Well, Kaiba did leave right after you. And you said he was shot earlier . . . . maybe . . . . ." Marick gulped.  
  
"You think that Kaiba was shot? The blood wasn't the guard's, I checked it out. The guard was dead, by shadow powers. Not a gun. Meaning someone shot Kaiba, the guard dropped dead because whoever controlled him thought Kaiba was gone-"  
  
"But Kaiba lived and knew that someone would check the limo out to make sure he was dead. So knowing that he left, but why not call Mokubah? Or someone?"  
  
"Mokubah is his life, he wouldn't put his brother in danger like that. He can't trust everyone in his company, remember Duelist Kingdom?" Marick offered. Yami nodded.  
  
"So he would try to seek help, and then what?"  
  
"Probably try to find out who did this. Unless he found out that Kari's vanished."  
  
"Kari? What does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Yami you dolt! I can't believe you haven't realized that Kaiba's in love with Hikari!"  
  
"Kaiba loves Kari?!" Yami yelled out. Marick sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's 5000 years old, and still a dummy, oh boy . . . ." Yami growled.  
  
"I heard that! By the way, I just got a history lesson, turns out Hikari has one hell of a past." Marick grinned.  
  
"Whatever, call me when you get something." He said and hung up. Suddenly someone stumbled across the path of the street. Marick swore and swerved his bike to the side to bring it to a screeching halt. Marick growled at the stranger.  
  
"What the HELL are you thinking you stupid-!" Marick suddenly gaped. "I-I- I-I- . . . . . . . ." He began to stutter. The figure looked at him and smiled, eyes were dull.  
  
"KAIBA?!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot and you know what. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey Yu-Gi!" Taia yelled, and waved to Yami who walked out of the house smiling. Joey by his side. Tristan ran up and . . . . .  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE HOURS AND YOU GET SHOT?!?!?!" Taia pushed him out of the way.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Yu-Gi. What happened?" Joey sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the people we-"  
  
"Ran into?" A light voice asked. Everyone turned.  
  
"Mai?!" Mai waved lightly and winked.  
  
"Hey Yu-Gi. What's up? Hey- who are they?" She asked. Taia and Tristan turned.  
  
"Yeah, who're the new guys?" Tristan voiced out. Yami turned to find Crystal, Damen and Shade standing by the door. Shade had his hood back up, Crystal was grinning crazily and Damen waved his hand.  
  
"Your friends I presume?" Damen asked, he was leaning on the door frame. Yami nodded. Mai walked up and held a hand out.  
  
"My name's Mai. Nice to meet you." Damen grinned, standing straight he took the hand in a firm handshake.  
  
"Damen." Mai turned to Crystal and Shade.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"What? No handshake?" Crystal asked chuckling. Mai smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Crystal." Mai turned and offered her hand to Shade.  
  
". . . . . . . ." Her hand faltered. Yami snickered.  
  
"Don't worry, he's always like that. His name is D-"  
  
"Shade. My name is Shade." Kari's brother broke in and took her hand abruptly. Shaking it he dropped the hand like a rock and took a few steps back. Mai stared, then shrugged and turned to the others.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"When did you show up?"  
  
"Sunday I think. I can quite remember, all I do remember was meeting that Marick prick." Yami gaped.  
  
"Marick? You met him?!"  
  
"Yeah, stupid jerk." She said sourly.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Why you little slut!" Marick growled out. Mai scowled.  
  
"No more a slut then you pretty boy!"  
  
"WITCH!!"  
  
"B*ASTARD!!" Both leaned in and were nose to nose, their faces were both wearing masks of fury.  
  
"You little-!!"  
  
"Fresh salmon!" Both sweatdropped and looked at the man who rode by on a bike waving a slimy fish in their faces. Both growled, little veins pulsing in their temple.  
  
WHAMMO!!"  
  
"Don't wave that crap in front of my face!!" Mai yelled. Marick sighed. Both relaxed their fist shaped hands.  
  
"Japan is annoying, everyone is waving some sort of seafood in front of my *beep*in face." He growled out. He observed the salesman who went flying. He grinned.  
  
"Nice right hook."  
  
"You ain't too bad either." She said grinning. Marick smiled.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Honey, I've had more creeps chase me then you can guess." Marick sweatdropped.  
  
"Did you just call me honey?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Don't ever call me honey, ever." Mai grinned.  
  
"Okay. . . . . . . . . . .shnookie."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Mai laughed out loud, Marick growled, then smiled and laughed himself.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Mai smiled a bit at the memory and looked away, her face paled.  
  
"MARICK?!" Marick himself drove up on his bike, he was covered in blood. A black and limp form was behind him. Marick got off his bike and pulled the limp form off his bike. Yami ran up.  
  
"Marick! Are you okay?" Marick nodded.  
  
"Not my blood." He grunted out. "I don't think all of it is even his!" The figure raised his head and grinned a bit.  
  
"Well hey Yu-Gi, nice weather isn't it?' Yami gaped.  
  
"Kaiba is . . . . . . . saying hello and asking about the weather?"  
  
"I think he hit his head. . . . ." Joey said sweatdropping. Marick shook his head.  
  
"Nope. He was shot." Tristan and Taia gaped.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?! GET SHOT WEEK?!" They demanded. Marick shrugged.  
  
"He needs help, that's all I can say."  
  
"Bring him in." Crystal said calmly while gesturing to the door behind her. Marick grunted a bit.  
  
"A little help please? This guy weighs a ton." Yami moved up to take Kaiba's other arm. They both carried him inside.  
  
***  
  
"It's almost time my queen." Dire said to Hikari, she nodded, eyes were glazed. He began to run his hand over her head, like she was a cat. She rested her head on his lap as he sat in the chair. He smiled.  
  
***  
  
"There." Crystal said tying the knot. Kaiba looked much better now, most of the blood was cleaned up, his clothes were reasonably back to their original color, and his face was almost clean, the only thing that remained was a scratch on his cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Yu-Gi asked. Seto stared at him and shook his head.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The winged creature dove in for the kill, it managed to scratch his face before veering off course. Suddenly light flared. When it was gone Seto's head was hanging limply, blood splattered onto his face, he looked up and smiled lightly. It was five minutes before he got enough will power to get up and wincing, he walked out of the alley and nearly got run over by a bike . . . . .  
  
~ End ~  
  
"Let's just say I've had better days." He said standing up. Crystal held up a small clear plastic bag. Inside a silver bullet could be seen.  
  
"An Amalgam bullet, the very same model of the one that hit Yami." Damen nodded.  
  
"Meaning the one who want's to kill you is the same guy." Suddenly the doors burst open, the old woman followed the visitors.  
  
"There are more visitors to this house in this one week then there have been in the whole century this house has been standing." She shrugged and walked out of the room. Seto stared.  
  
"Mokubah? What are you-?"  
  
"I called him. I think he had a right to know what happened to his brother." Joey said holding up his cell. Mokubah ran up to Seto, James following.  
  
"Big brother! Are you alright?!" Mokubah asked.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what happened?" Seto was about to reply.  
  
***  
  
"It's time."  
  
***  
  
Seto was cut off as suddenly he vanished, him along with Taia, Tristan, Yu- Gi, Marick, and basically everyone but Mokubah, James and the old woman.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Seto?!"  
  
***  
  
"What the?!" Joey asked looking around wildly. He turned to find a figure sitting on a chair, a girl was resting her head on his lap. Seto stepped forward.  
  
"Kari!" She didn't respond. Joey took one step towards them. Someone stopped him, the same cloaked figure that had kidnapped Kari.  
  
"Not another step Wheeler." Said a cold and . . . . . . . familiar voice? Dire laughed. Yami gaped.  
  
"Is that . . . . ?"  
  
"That's right Yami. Surprised?" The figure pulled back his hood. Yami backed away. Marick gaped.  
  
"B-Bakura?" The spirit's eyes were dull. Yami swore.  
  
"Controlled. Just like the others." Dire said calmly holding up something. It was a millennium object, Marick gaped.  
  
"The Millennium Libra?!" He whispered out. Dire smiled.  
  
"Bakura said to Yuzara, that he was drawn to her for some reason, the reason was me. I used my influence to draw him to her. When he failed time after time, I grew impatient and took things into my own hands." He grinned savagely. Bakura smiled and backed off to the side while bowing.  
  
"Liar!" Seto yelled out. "This magic shit is crap." Dire grinned.  
  
"Hikari, show him." Hikari stood up and the cloak around her shoulders dropped to the floor. She walked towards them and stopped a few steps in front of them.  
  
"Yami." She said nodding to him. "Kaiba." She said turning to him. Joey stepped forward.  
  
"Kari-?" He stopped, suddenly Kari whipped out a sword and slashed the air in which he stood. He jumped back, the sword clipped his hair.  
  
"What the-?!" Kari laughed.  
  
"What's the matter mutt? Too fast for you?" She taunted. Joey gaped.  
  
"Kari?!" She laughed and ran forward, sword raised. Joey stumbled back onto his butt and covered his face with his arms.  
  
"KARI!!!" Yami yelled, slow motion ensued, slowly her eyes flashed with life, she stopped and backed off.  
  
"Un . . . J-Joey?" She whispered out. Yami stared. Seto stepped forward.  
  
"Kari?" She looked at him. Then her eyes went dull, she yelled out a battle cry and dove at him. His face only showed shock as the sword was plunged into him.  
  
"KAIBA!!"  
  
"Seto!!" Joey yelled out, no one took the time to realize that it was the first time Joey had called Seto by his first name. Silence passed, suddenly Yami gaped.  
  
"There's no blood." Yami whispered out. In truth, there was none. The air in front of her rippled slightly.  
  
"This is really annoying." A humorous voice said. Like something out of Harry Potter, a cloak like cloth dropped to the ground, the sword had pierced the hide of it. Nirvana grinned.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked grinning. Dire stood up shocked.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes me. You were expecting Santa Claus? In that case, expect a lump of coal too. You're going to be very warm this X-mas."  
  
"Nirvana . . . . . ." Damen whispered. Crystal broke into tears. She was laughing. Nirvana turned to Kari, who had stayed still the minute he had appeared.  
  
" . . . . . . Nir . . . . . . vana . . . . . ?" Suddenly she dropped to her knees, Nirvana kneeled down next to her and took off the band and slowly drew his palm over it, and the symbol vanished. She fainted into his arms. (A/N: Don't look at me like that.) Nirvana caught her easily and looked at Dire.  
  
"You're so sad Dire. Did you really think that the jade necklace controlled my existence? I'm not that stupid. Even thought are some debates . . ." Seto stared. Yami smiled, then turned to Dire.  
  
"Who are you?!" He demanded. Dire smiled grimly.  
  
"None of your business Pharaoh." He said, and like Nirvana, disappeared with no fancy show. Bakura was left standing there, looking at the ground dazedly. Nirvana walked up to him after passing Kari to Seto. Waving a hand over Bakura's forehead he snapped his fingers once. Bakura snapped his head up with a start, as if he had just woken up.  
  
"What the?!" Nirvana nodded.  
  
"You'll be alright spirit. I had hoped that Dire's control hadn't affected you, even thought you are an ass." Nirvana commented. Bakura growled.  
  
"Where's that bastard Dire?!" He demanded.  
  
"Gone." Yami said, Bakura turned to him.  
  
"I hope you're right, for his sake."  
  
~~~  
  
I woke dimly, sitting up I stared around, Seto stared back at me. I stared silently, then felt tears well up in my eyes, I looked away, hoping to hide them.  
  
"Kari?" Gentle fingers slowly turned my face toward his. He looked somewhat surprised by the tears.  
  
"Sorry, you must think I'm a real weakling right now." I muttered and brushed them away, they kept falling despite my tries. He smiled gently, and wiped the tracks away with his finger.  
  
"No, I don't. A weakling would've burst out crying long ago. This is the first time I've seen you cry through all of this." Arms enveloped me in an awkward hug.  
  
"I've finally discovered what I feel. It's passion, pure an simple. Cheesy I know, but that's what it is, and I'm willing to accept it." He said holding me close. "I'd . . . . . . . . . . I'd like for us to be something." I smiled at him slightly.  
  
"If you're willing . . . . . . . . then I guess I can try." He laughed.  
  
"Lets tell the others you're not dead." He said taking my hands and leading me out the door. I leaned my head against his solid shoulder. Walking into the living room I saw Yu-Gi and friends, as well as three unknown people. Suddenly I let go of Seto's hands and ran forward.  
  
"NIRVANA!!" I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can't breath . . . ." He croaked. I let go of him and backed away blushing.  
  
"Sorry, but . . . . . . . you're okay!" He smiled and hugged me closely.  
  
"I won't leave you. Don't worry." I nodded and drew back.  
  
"Just glad to see you." I said wiping a tear. Joey sighed.  
  
"Yeesh, cut with the dramatics." I glared at him. He grinned, I couldn't help but laugh. A boy rose to greet me.  
  
"My name is Damen, your housemate. Let's just say that the last few days have been interesting." I smiled.  
  
"Let me guess, you're with Nirvana in protecting me." Damen smiled.  
  
"You were right, she's sharp as a sword." He said looking at the cloaked figure. The girl stood and offered a hand.  
  
"Crystal, nice to meet you Hikari." I nodded, her hand shake was firm. Finally, the cloaked figure came up to me.  
  
"My name is Shade." He offered me a hand, I shook it calmly. Then I stared, something about him was familiar. He let my hand drop and turned around. Yu-Gi sternly told him something, he was whispering in his ear.  
  
***  
  
"Tell her." He said calmly. Shade growled.  
  
"I can't dammit! It'll kill her to lose me again."  
  
"You have to!" She needs joy at the moment, you're the only one who can give her that besides Kaiba." Shade sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
Shade turned back around.  
  
"Um, I have something to tell you." My eyes narrowed, staring at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" He looked at me and smiled. Pulling back his hood I backed away.  
  
"I guess I haven't changed that much in 7 years." He commented blushing, running a hand through his hair. I stared, tears welled up again.  
  
"Daniel? How-? But I thought-" He shook his head.  
  
"Don't get excited, when this ordeal is over, I leave and you . . . . . ." He didn't finish, he didn't have to. I didn't care about anything at that moment. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"I don't care." He looked shocked for a moment, then smiled, and carefully wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, sister."  
  
***  
  
"So um . . . . . ." Damen began, he was alone with Crystal, and Nirvana. Nirvana stared at him coolly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Crystal asked gently. Nirvana sighed.  
  
"I didn't want to put you in danger. Truth be known, I could've died a thousand times for what I knew. I knew she wouldn't be safe in this world, so I took her to the human realm. That didn't work to well now did it? God." He sighed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The shadow Realm connects all the worlds together, she accidentally found a rift into the shadow realm and got pulled into it." He turned.  
  
"Now, going back to Dire, the whole ordeal was that he tried to kill me so that I wouldn't be able to save Kari, but he broke the necklace . . . . . . ." Crystal gaped.  
  
"But, why did-?"  
  
"Why did I disappear? To tell you the truth, my body was still technically in this world. I had to use an item to stay close to Hikari. I used the necklace because I knew she'd never take it off. Simply, it was only my spirit that was following her, when Bakura destroyed the necklace, my spirit was sent for a loop. I appeared right back at the sight . . . . . . . . of our home." Damen stiffened.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . . . . . . I thought you had left us. Truth is, you stayed and did your job as told." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Nirvana?"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry too."  
  
"Not your fault, it was mine."  
  
"Don't go mushy on me okay?" Laughter, Crystal nodded, she went up to hug her brother.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again."  
  
~~~  
  
We were all sitting in Yu-Gi's living room discussing what had happened. Seto was pissed off because of all the talk of magic, Yu-Gi was tolerating him, but barely. Joey was crushing a paper in his hands, while the others were sitting there, slightly pissed off. I knew how they felt, I too was beginning to get mad.  
  
"I'm telling you, this magic shit isn't real." Kaiba said airily. I glared.  
  
"Seto! You know as full well as I do, all these occurrences are real." Kaiba snorted.  
  
"If you believe in that, then you're just as stupid." I glared, my temper taking over. Shade was eyeing me.  
  
"SETO!" I yelled jumping up.  
  
"Kari, it's okay . . . . ." Yami said softly.  
  
"No, it's NOT okay Yami! He doesn't believe this, I can't believe this! You've had your brother's soul taken by Pegasus with his Millennium eye, you've also had your soul stolen by that same eye, not to mention you've had your mind read by it! You saw what happened to Joey with the Millennium rod, you won a battle against Ishizu that without magic you would've lost! You've seen the past, you know your future, not to mention that you saw Marick get taken over by an evil spirit! You can read ancient Egyptian while no one else can, and you saw what I nearly did to you on the influence of a millennium object!! What else does it take?!"  
  
"More then that stupid idiot. I won't believe this crap! Those are all cheap tricks designed to fool you." Marick stared, completely shocked, Nirvana was looking dumbfounded. Shade was looking at the floor as if interested in the carpet, Crystal and Damen were trying to disappear behind a book. Taia and Tristan were trying to escape the battle scene, Joey was long gone. I glared at him, ignoring tears of rage.  
  
"Kaiba! I believe in denial, but this is just plain stupidity!" I growled out at him. Seto stood up angrily.  
  
"Stupidity?! Maybe I am, but you're just being a plain idiot who can't even hold onto the ones she loves! You nearly lost your brother and your friends, how stupid can you get?"  
  
Silence. Yu-Gi gaped, Nirvana was staring at me like he was petrified, Damen and Crystal dropped their books and Taia and Tristan stopped sneaking out, they were looking at us. I glared at him.  
  
"Maybe you're right." I croaked out. "Maybe I can't hold onto the ones I love. But neither as hell can YOU!" I yelled at him. My words were like a slap on the face to him. "I've had it . . . . you said you wanted us to be something. Well guess what? We are. As of this moment, I am ignorant of your existence. I will refuse to even acknowledge that you live. Call it childish, I don't care. But better to be immature . . . . . . . . . then have a broken heart." I hissed and stomped out of the room. I walked past a shocked Mr. Motou who ran after me.  
  
"Hikari? Are you alright?"  
  
"Leave me alone." I spat and walked out the door into the pouring sleet of rain. Walking down the street I found myself facing the same alley I had come from, I walked in.  
  
"I want to go home." I whispered. I slumped down against the wall, I was completely soaked now. Leaning my head against the wall, I fell asleep, my tears mingled with the rain.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hikari? Hikari wake up!" Someone growled. I moaned and opened my eyes. Sitting upright I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Huh?" The man sighed.  
  
"I must really be boring, I understand that it is the first day, but try to keep awake okay?" The teacher asked and walked off grinning. I looked around, a few people were staring at me oddly, snickering. It hit me, I was in school, back to first day of grade 10. I was back to my world.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I own plot and you know. Is this the end? MAYBE! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Was it all just a dream? Or maybe just a nightmare. A LONG nightmare. I was walking along the street. I had dreamed that I was stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh, not only that but the fact that Daniel was still alive. I lived the next few days normally, nothing exciting happened, everyone was normal, no crazy killer after me. Just plain ordinary. In fact, I began to become depressed, like someone gets when they're homesick. What the heck is the matter with me?! People began to talk about me, oh well. On my way home one day I was walking on the sidewalk. I stared defiantly at the ground, my jacket slung over my back.  
  
"Hikari? Are you alright?" A girl asked. I looked up, she was a classmate of mine, an outcast all the same. I stayed silent, the mask was in play. Walking up to my house I turned towards the door and gulped. My mom stood there, she was talking to someone. I couldn't believe it.  
  
" . . . . . . . Dad?!" He turned to me.  
  
"Hikari. Honey, are you alright?" I took a step back, he came towards me.  
  
"What do you-?!" He smiled lightly, almost sadly.  
  
"I . . . . . . . . want to say that I'm sorry. What happened to Daniel just kind of broke me down. I hope you can forgive me." His smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Liar." I spat and took another step back. He took a step forward.  
  
"Hikari please."  
  
"No! You abandoned me, if you really cared about me, you would have sent some sort of message to me. To let me know that you were at least still alive." He sighed.  
  
"I just couldn't Hikari. Things built up on me." I took another step.  
  
"They built up on me as well. So screw off." I took one more step. He smiled at me, there was something wrong with that smile, it seemed evil if you looked at it long enough. He stepped up and grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Hikari. Come . . . . . . . . . . . . my queen . . . . . ." DIRE! I dug my fingers in the base of his nails, he yelped and let go. He changed back to normal shape, I swore.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I demanded. He smiled.  
  
"You have to die. Now with no protector, you're all mine." I gaped, then ran. I turned around the corner. He walked out after me, smiling. Snapping his fingers, the shadows themselves rose to catch me and trip me.  
  
'Like a nightmare!' I hissed, my fear was rising. This was exactly like some of my nightmares, except in those, I was in control, if I hated it, I could change it. This was reality. I was alone.  
  
***  
  
Nirvana was running down the street when fear slammed into him, the fear was so great that he was knocked over.  
  
"Nirvana!" Damen yelled running up to him. Nirvana's face paled.  
  
"Kari . . . . ." He stood up. Yami and friends came over.  
  
"What is it?" Marick asked. Nirvana turned to him.  
  
"Kari! Something's wrong. But she doesn't have the necklace anymore, I don't know how to find her!" Taia paled.  
  
"You mean . . . ."  
  
"Dire. He didn't give up did he?" a cold voice asked. All of them turned around.  
  
"Bakura? What are you-?" Yami began. Bakura scowled.  
  
"Listen, I'm here for one reason, to get revenge on that bastard. Either you help me, or get out of my way." He growled out. Marick eyed Bakura with interest.  
  
"Well that's settled, all we need now is the high priest." Yami snorted.  
  
"You know as well as I do that Seto will never help us." Marick shrugged. He turned to Bakura.  
  
"Let's go, one more thing though . . . . . Yami? Where's the millennium necklace?" Yami stiffened.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Take it."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Please, it will at least help to protect you."  
  
"I don't even know how to use it."  
  
"That's never stopped me, or even Kaiba."  
  
"*sigh* You're not going to leave me alone are you?"  
  
"No. Take it, please . . . . ."  
  
"Fine." And she took the necklace.  
  
"Thank you Kari."  
  
~ End ~  
  
"I gave it Hikari." Marick surveyed him with interest then nodded.  
  
"Let's go Bakura." Both left towards Kaiba Corp.  
  
~!~  
  
Absurd, why should I care what happens to that girl? Still . . . . . . . I couldn't get this feeling out of my system that something had happened to her. Suddenly something slammed into my mind.  
  
*Help me . . . . .*  
  
I spun around, help who? I saw someone, a girl, she was kneeling on the ground, knees were to her chest and she was crying.  
  
"Who-?" She looked up. A girl, Hikari as a girl . . . . .  
  
"Oh god . . ." I whispered. Her face was marked all over with blood. I saw her wrists, they were slit.  
  
"Death is something I've always wanted. Till I came here. Meeting you all gave me the will to live for a few days. But . . . . . . . . I don't want to die anymore. Though, at the moment. I don't have a choice." Fear leapt to my throat.  
  
"Kari?" She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Help her Seto." She whispered into my ear. "Help her . . . . . . . . . and help me." She vanished. I stared. I thought for a minute, then spun around and opened the top drawer. I knew what to do now. Grabbing my jacket I pulled it on. Turning to my desk, I hesitated for a second, then grabbed the millennium rod. Even if she was stupid, she had been right. I had no right to say what I did, but . . . . . never mind. Not important. I walked out the door right past an amazed Bakura and Marick.  
  
"Hurry up you idiots." I growled at them. They looked at each other, then grinned and ran after me.  
  
~~~  
  
'Yami, Seto, Marick, ANYONE!!' I thought wildly. Running along the street I saw people on the sidewalk. Why weren't the helping me?! As I skidded around a corner, I nearly bashed my head into a man, looking up at him I froze. His eyes were dull. Controlled . . . . . . they were all being controlled. The man made a reach for my arms, I leap frogged over his head and ran on. How the hell did Dire get here?! It was absurd, this wasn't his world!! I ran on, my breath was coming harshly now. I couldn't keep going like this!! I growled my frustration and ran on. The school! It hit me suddenly, the two forms on the school grounds. They must've been someone dueling in the shadow realm! Probably Yami and Bakura! So following that information, I darted around the corner towards the school yard. There was a team practicing there, a football team. Shit, wouldn't you know it? Strong as I was, I doubt I could take on an entire team of hulking brutes. Nonetheless I burst out into the courtyard. A few looked at me.  
  
"Hikari? What the hell?!" A voice demanded, I turned and saw the football coach looking at me, I gulped. He took a step forward and placed his hand on my shoulder gently. I slapped it away.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" I yelled and took off. He gaped.  
  
"Hikari!" He yelled, I ignored him. He ran after me. I skidded around a corner into a few girls and we went over in a tumbled heap. They looked at me annoyed.  
  
"What the hell?!" I shut my eyes and thrashed out.  
  
"Leave me alone!! Get off me!!" I yelled. They looked at me like I was crazy, part of their look was etched with fear.  
  
"Hey-? You okay?" I stumbled to my feet, arms grabbed me from behind. I fought wildly.  
  
"Hikari!! Calm down!!"  
  
"He's coming!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Dire!! He's coming to kill me!! Let go!!" I yelled out angrily. The coach turned me around.  
  
"Look into my eyes Hikari." He ordered, I refused, experience with Bakura had taught me that much. I pulled, trying to break free. Nothing.  
  
"Hikari!! Calm down!!" Suddenly I stopped, something had froze my mind. DIRE!! He was trying to control my mind, why hadn't he done it already? WAIT!! I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace. Of course!! My object blocked his powers. I pulled it to my face and stared at it. Then glared defiantly at him. I tied it around my neck and then backed away, his arms fell from my arms limply. He simply gaped, he wasn't controlled. Yet. Then Dire came around the corner, I've never been so scared as I have in that moment. I backed away, my whole body was trembling. He smiled at me. The coach turned.  
  
"Who are you?" I ignored him. My back hit the school wall.  
  
"Dire . . . . . . ." I whispered. "Leave me alone!!" I yelled. The coach looked at me, then turned to the boy.  
  
"So you're the one who wants to kill her? Well I have a few things to say to you." He growled and walked up flexing his arms. I was too scared to warn him. Dire sighed and blew a bit of hair out of his face, then turned to the coach. He held one hand out, palm facing out. A strong gale flew towards us. It hit the coach straight on.  
  
"I could control you, but I feel like killing something." I growled, that was the last straw! I walked forward and held an equally stern hand out, the gale hit it. I focused my mind, what had Marick said? Ignore everything except what you want to hear. So, let's focus. I shut my eyes, listen. What was that sound? It was like . . . . . . . water falling? Small drops fell. There was no water around here! I opened my eyes, the background had turned black, all I saw in front of me was a child kneeling by the water. He was sleeping, his back leaning against a stone water pump. The water was falling from the pump. Then everything turned normal again. All I heard was breathing. My own? No, this was calm, steady breathing. The breath of someone in control . . . . . . . . . . Dire?! Dire was the only thing I heard, slowly, I began to get everything Yami and the others had said.  
  
'Keep your mind focused, the minute you let one stray thought into your head, is the minute everything goes haywire.' Marick scolded her. That small bruise on her head seemed to throb a bit.  
  
'You know the saying, you take one day off, then it's two, then three and so on.' Joey and Tristan lectured. She saw their grinning faces.  
  
'You'd do better if you had the sword in your hand instead of on the ground Hikari.' Nirvana said smirking.  
  
'Dodge the spell, then fire one. It's a never ending pattern, attack, defend, attack, defend. Simple isn't it? Then you can go into all sorts of complex patterns, like attack defend, defend, then attack, attack and so on.' Yami declared to her.  
  
'Duel monsters isn't really about the strongest cards, but more of your strategy.' Yu-Gi said grinning.  
  
'Don't worry, it doesn't matter where you end up, it's how you got there that counts!' Taia said cheerfully.  
  
'I promise to protect you. Forever.' She stared ahead, defiant.  
  
'Forever, till the ends of the earth.' Kaiba . . . . . . . Seto. My eyes snapped to life.  
  
SETO!  
  
***  
  
Kaiba walked behind Yami and friends, they were looking for Hikari, but had no idea where to start. Seto sighed. He felt so . . . . . . . . . stupid! How could he have done that?! How could he have said that to her? Shade refused to talk to him. Nirvana, didn't even look at him. Taia shot him cold and scathing glares, while Tristan had to hold Joey back every so often so that Seto would remain intact, despite Kaiba's strength, Joey, in rage could kill. Yu-Gi and Yami ignored him as usual. Bakura was getting impatient.  
  
"Where is SHE?!" He demanded. Yami turned to him.  
  
"I told you, I don't know."  
  
"Then why the hell are we walking around?! We have to get some sort of clue." Seto growled out. Mokubah ran up.  
  
"Anything?" Seto asked. Mokubah shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, we did a whole search of the city and she didn't turn up anywhere." He sighed. "I don't think we'll ever find her."  
  
~~~  
  
Life is meant to be lived. Death is the inevitable that comes at the end of life. Both go hand in hand. However, while I live. I want to live with the one I care for. Seto, I was the naïve one here. I ignored what I felt for you from the beginning. Now, I chose to accept what I feel. Seto . . . . . . .  
  
I love you.  
  
***  
  
'I love you.' The words rang clear in Seto's mind. He spun around.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
(A/N: Parallel talking here folks, things will get confusing.)  
  
'I'm waiting.'  
  
'For who?'  
  
'For you Seto. I'll be here.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I'm waiting for you. Come and save me, like you did 5000 years ago.' Seto's eyes went hollow.  
  
'I couldn't save you then, and I can't now.'  
  
'You did not believe in what we had. You do now. Seto, please. I'm asking for your help.' Seto suddenly turned off the street. Yami and the others looked at his back.  
  
"Kaiba?" What are you-?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Dire rushed forward while Kari was dazed. He whipped out a sword and raised it high. She saw it rising. Then it fell, onto her heart.  
  
***  
  
Seto walked right into an alleyway. Yami was running after him and cursing, for a guy in a trance he could walk fast. Seto stared right at a stone wall.  
  
"KAIBA!! What are you doing?!" Yami demanded. Seto didn't reply.  
  
"This is where it was . . . . ." He murmured. Yami gaped.  
  
"This is where she entered our world. Right here." He said while touching the wall softly, suddenly he slapped his other hand on the wall and pushed.  
  
"What are you-?!"  
  
"I don't need powers, I only need my will to save her." He grunted out and pushed harder, the wall began to move, like thick cement. The more he pushed, the more his hand's moved into the wall. Suddenly light repelled him. Seto grunted, he withdrew a bit. Yami ran up to him, Joey in tow.  
  
"C'mon Kaiba! You of all people giving up? Yeesh, what is this world COMING to?!" Joey demanded. Yami began to push Kaiba.  
  
"Outta the way Yug. I got an idea." Joey placed his back against Kaiba's, then placed his feet on the wall.  
  
"1, 2, 3!!" Joey yelled and pushed his feet off the wall, sending Kaiba soaring through the vortex. Unfortunately, he also went through, head first.  
  
"JOEY!" Yami yelled and grabbed his best friend's leg. No good, the vortex pulled Joey in, and proceeded to do the same with Yami.  
  
"Yu-Gi!!" Taia yelled, and like him, grabbed Yami around the waist.  
  
"Crap." Marick muttered, and grabbed Yami by his leg. Bakura watched the whole scene with a sneer. Tristan ran up to grab Yami's other leg.  
  
"Damnit! What is that thing?" Tristan yelled angrily. Suddenly, life like tendrils came from the vortex and ensnared them all, including Bakura and a passing bystander.  
  
"What the-?!" the boy yelled before hurtling into the vortex along with the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Pain, it seared through me, I dropped to the ground panting, I coughed, the metallic taste of blood spread through my body. Dire grinned.  
  
"You're done Yuzara. It's a pity really." He cupped my chin in his hand. "You were so beautiful. Goodbye your highness." He let me drop to the ground. Darkness began to envelope me, what could I do? Nothing . . . . . . . . . . . absolutely nothing . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You're going to die princess." Dire said, his voice soft, eager. It seemed so far away. "You will die soon, and you will never know what love is, never have your first kiss, never know what it's like to have family."  
  
Family? My family was nobody, ever since a child, I've had no one. No one except . . . . . . . Daniel?  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Blood, everywhere blood. And she was in the middle of it. Kari lay on the ground, eyes closed, the knife had dropped from her hands, her wrists were slit. He gaped and swore. Grabbing a phone he punched in 911.  
  
"You little idiot!" He yelled out, they were at the hospital now, she was awake, but her skin was pale . . . . so pale . . . .  
  
"Sorry. I'm an accident, I shouldn't even be alive." She hid beneath the covers. "I'm sorry . . . ."  
  
[Next day]  
  
Kari walked through the grounds, she had escaped the hospital, even with cameras, bed checks and all, she had made it out. She had a jacket over her shoulders, and her wrists were wrapped in heavy white bandages. She walked onto the school grounds, no one noticed her, at least, not yet. It was recess and kids were playing on basketball courts, on the swings and on monkeybars. It didn't seem right, how could they be so happy when she was miserable? Suddenly someone stepped up in front of her, that high schooler . . . .  
  
"Ready for your daily beating brat? What's with you? You look like you died." He touched her cheek, his touch was fire to her pale skin. She looked at him dully. He chuckled.  
  
"Pathetic, although you would be good for a play toy." Suddenly a fist came flying from nowhere. The man went flying.  
  
"You sick bastard!!" Daniel screamed, his rage seemed to have no end. He turned on Kari.  
  
"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at the hospital!! Do you want to die?!" She looked at him, eyes dull. She smiled, it had no emotion in it. He stared.  
  
"Kari?" She began to laugh, a hollow sound that soared through the silent playground. Her jade necklace glowed. Nirvana appeared behind Daniel.  
  
"It's happening." Daniel ignored him, not knowing who Nirvana was. He walked up to Kari and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Kari!! What's wrong with you?!" She still gave that hollow grin. Suddenly, he was covered in a white glow. She looked at him and caressed his cheek.  
  
"My only friend. My only family." She whispered.  
  
"She has gone insane!!" The high school teen yelled. Kari looked at him, he and his friends backed away.  
  
"And you are gone." She said calmly, pointing a hand at him, light flared, he stiffened, then, he fell, his body tumbling towards the ground. A mark was on his forehead, burned into the skin. The mark of one who had been killed by an angel. She lowered her hand. Nirvana shook his head.  
  
"It has begun. And it will never end." He vanished. The glowing stopped, Kari fell limp in his hands, he stared at her, then and there. He knew she wasn't human, he knew, that she was immortal. She opened one eye blearily. He breathed relief, then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again! Promise me you'll live till you're an old woman." Kari shut her eyes weakly and smiled.  
  
"Sure. Promise."  
  
~ End ~  
  
I stood up, my breath harsh. I glared.  
  
"For your information," I growled out. "I know what love is. I have had my first kiss. And I have FAMILY!!!" I yelled.  
  
"How are you doing this?!" He shrieked. The coach was still sitting on the ground, gaping at me. The cheerleaders were terrified.  
  
"I'm driven by a promise you bastard." Then I smiled.  
  
"You're done." Heat flared to life and shot at him in a burst of flame. It enveloped his body. Dire gave a shriek of pain and dropped to the ground. I smiled. Suddenly, someone came toppling out of the sky to land in a heap on the ground. I ignored them.  
  
"Kari?" Seto mumbled as he stood up. The boy who had been a passerby looked at Yami.  
  
"So Yu-Gi, has this little realm crossing become a hobby or something?" Duke asked in a monotone. He looked quite bored by the whole ordeal, no doubt he was used to it. Yami ignored him.  
  
"Save now, talk later!!" He gasped out and got to his feet running. I looked at Dire. Suddenly, I swore.  
  
"Yami, can you break mind control?" Yami shook his head. Bakura stepped up.  
  
"I can." I ignored the surprise of his presence, for the moment.  
  
"Try it on Dire." I hissed, he gaped.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dire stared at me, his eyes impossibly large.  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm a mere puppet?!" He bellowed, his voice slightly cracking. Bakura didn't ask questions, just held a hand up, he pointed a finger at Dire who flinched, I never thought that negative thing actually happened in real life, but it did, and the image shattered, just like the thing Yami did on Seto. Dire dropped to the ground on hand and knee. He gasped slightly. I swore. So Dire WAS just a puppet. But who was pulling the strings? And most importantly, why? Dire held a shaking hand to his forehead.  
  
"What the hell? What happened?" He muttered. I stared at him, then walked over to him.  
  
"Who was controlling you?" I growled out. He stared at me blankly.  
  
"Controlling?" His eyes were wide with confusion, this was who Dire really was, an average, teenage boy. I swore. Dire stared at me blankly. Suddenly he looked at his feet, they were disappearing into thin air. I fell back.  
  
"What the hell?!" I yelled out. He panicked.  
  
"Help me!!" He cried, his arm outstretched, I lunged forward to grab his hand, and missed. He vanished, I swore.  
  
"Dammit!! Who the hell did that?!" I demanded. Yami walked up beside me.  
  
"Clearly, someone who didn't want his, or her, secret revealed." I sighed. Bakura helped me stand, I stared at him shocked.  
  
"The hell are you doing here? Why are you still alive?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be dying for some time." He said offended. I shook my head.  
  
"I mean, how are you still alive in the company of these guys?" I jerked my head towards Joey and Tristan. They cracked knuckled and scowled.  
  
"Believe me, given the choice, I would have dumped him, in a well." Joey grumbled. I sighed.  
  
Taia walked up.  
  
"Is this your home?" I nodded. She grinned upon reading a bulletin board.  
  
"So they speak English here right?" She said in perfect English. I gaped, switching to English as well I said  
  
"Where did you learn to talk English?" She smiled.  
  
"I wanted to go to New York so that I could be a famous dancer in a studio, so I learned English to fit in better." I nodded.  
  
"Cool. But you know what's funny?" Joey and the gang were looking at me perplexed, they had no idea what we were saying. Taia cocked her head.  
  
"Well, it's fun to make others think you're talking about them when you aren't." I said and pointed to Bakura laughing. Taia laughed too. Bakura scowled and said in Japanese and in a loud voice  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!!" I laughed even harder. Taia couldn't help but laugh too. Marick was chuckling. I turned to him. Then walked up to him.  
  
"Do you think I can scar you for life?" I asked in English, I was feeling a little idiotic after what had just happened, having that much power flow through you can make someone really giddy and hyper.  
  
"Um, no?" Marick said gulping and trying to guess what I was saying.  
  
"I can prove that I can, want me to kiss you?" I said still in English.  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . yes?" I laughed and kissed him full of the lips. He took a step back, eyes wide. I let go and he gaped.  
  
"Who is spinning the room?" He asked dazedly. I laughed. Seto walked up, he was glaring. I stared, then smacked him hard on the cheek. He stumbled back holding a hand to his sore face.  
  
"What was that for?!" I glared.  
  
"That, was for everything you said to me before I left." I said in Japanese. Then I walked up and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"That's for coming to help me." I said softly, he blushed crimson.  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . . . sorry?" He murmured. Bakura was growling.  
  
"Now what did you say about me!" I laughed.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own my characters and the plot 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I sighed, this was a lot to organize in your head. First off, Dire is only a puppet, so who's the puppet master? Second, how am I going to explain that I'm walking around with ANIME CHARACTERS?! And third, where are we going to stay? Lastly, how do we get back? Still, I'm not sure of whether I'm glad this wasn't a dream or not. I'm glad to have Daniel back, and Nirvana along with him, not to mention Yu-Gi and yes, maybe even Bakura and Seto. But with them comes Dire, and the danger we all have to face, am I really ready to take on an entire army? If not, then what happens? What if I can't live up? What if I fail to achieve my goal? And what the heck IS my goal any way? Eck, I was once told that I can 'if' myself to death, now I know it's true. First things first, I had to figure out where to put these guys. Well, that was easy, there was only one place available. Man was I in for one hell of a week.  
  
~~~  
  
"You mess this place up and I'll murder you." I warned them as they took off their shoes and set it into the closet. I closed the door and they followed me up the stairs, I had brought them to the one place I knew of. My house. Shade gently traced his finger tips over the picture frames.  
  
"I haven't seen these in nearly 8 years. I can't believe how much those goons took from me." He whispered. Nirvana sighed.  
  
"Demons can really be pricks can't they? They took a lot from me too. They killed my family, all I have left now, are my brother and sister." Nirvana gazed up the staircase at Crystal and Damen. "I plan to hold onto them with a death grip." Shade nodded.  
  
"You're right, I'm going to hold onto what time I have with Hikari forever." Seto followed the group up the stairs, may I add he was trailing behind very slowly, Mokubah, who had been pulled in with the others, was walking next to Seto.  
  
"This place looks pretty huge. I wonder how old it is."  
  
"It dates back to World War Two. There are secret passages underneath, residents used those to escape when an attack was coming. We inherited the house down from generation to generation, it's been this way for a while." I explained. Entering the upper level I pointed right.  
  
"You guys will have to share rooms. 2 to a room. No big deal right? You can even choose your room mate." Pointing to the left I said  
  
"Girls on this side, you can share room or have separate if you want." Seto walked down the hallway. Opening the door Mokubah ran in.  
  
"You and me can share this room bro!" He declared while sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Works for me." Seto replied and shut the door behind them. Yu-Gi walked up to the next room.  
  
"Want to share this one Joey?" He asked quietly. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Tristan didn't wait for an answer, just yanked Duke by his shirt and dragged him into the room.  
  
"H-HEY! *gack* Don't I get a say in this?!" The raven haired teen demanded.  
  
"Nope." Tristan replied. Shade strolled down the hallway and came upon and oak door. He carefully opened it and peered inside.  
  
"Just like the day I left." He said chuckling and walked in, Nirvana and Damen stared after him curiously.  
  
"Your room?" They asked quietly. Shade nodded.  
  
"I need a sec okay guys? You understand right?" The two nodded and shut the door. That left two more rooms, Damen and Nirvana took one leaving . . . . .  
  
"Crud." Marick muttered looking at Bakura.  
  
"Well I could just send you to the Shadow realm for separate accommodations." Bakura said calmly, while giving an evil smirk. I heard this, and yelled down the hallway;  
  
"Don't even think about it!" I yelled out and turned away. Bakura sighed and opened the door, walking in he swore.  
  
"This had better be a one night visit." He threatened. Taking the right side bed he peered around, all the other rooms had been the same really. A single bed on the right wall and the left wall. A table with a lamp in between and a small bathroom to the side. This place was huge. Marick shook his head.  
  
"Well, that's all done. Shouldn't we get the others? I'm starving." Bakura nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~  
  
"Would you like to share a room Mai?" Taia asked. Mai shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, cause no offense, but I need some time alone." Crystal murmured.  
  
"Okay, we'll go for dinner in a second, just let me dump this in my room." I said and opened a white door with a gold handle. The room was completely different from the outside, there was a small electronics center over in the corner, a table rested on the counter while there was a TV beside it and a 'Playstation.' Several games were scattered over the blue carpet and the bed was covered in a thick white quilt. A few books were lying on top of the neatly made bed. (If only my room were this clean . . . . .Grr.) A small worktable was squished into the corner while a door to a walk in closet was on the other side. A small slide door led to a balcony on the side.  
  
"It's so pretty." Taia commented. I shrugged and dumped my bag on the floor. At least making sure it didn't trip anyone. That done, I was about to close the door when someone flew through the open door and landed neatly on the bed.  
  
"JOEY!" I yelled out, the teen laughed and looked around.  
  
"Nice digs." Suddenly he noticed something. "WHAT THE?!" He reached for the book on the bed. Seeing it, I launched myself, my finger touched the cover . . . . . but missed. Joey got it first and was flipping through it quickly, I slapped myself on the head repeatedly while thinking;  
  
'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I cursed at myself. Getting a reign on my hand I glared at Joey.  
  
"Wheeler! Give that back!" I held a hand out. Joey leaned away.  
  
"Hold on a sec! I want to know what this is!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and pounced on him. "Give me that book!"  
  
"I just want to know what's going on!!"  
  
"You already KNOW what's going on! This is past stuff!"  
  
"Since when do they put people's past in COMIC BOOKS?!"  
  
"Joey! You don't want to know what happens!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Cause it ain't pretty and cause I SAID so! That's why!"  
  
"Joey, maybe you should-" Yu-Gi tried to say.  
  
"What happens?! It's just a comic book . . . . . WITH OUR PICTURES ON IT!"  
  
"Look! I told you about that whole TV series and comics thing!"  
  
"I didn't think you were telling the truth!!"  
  
"Well you should've known better!!"  
  
"Me?! Joey Wheeler, KNOW SOMETHING?! C'mon Kari, I thought you used your head better then that!"  
  
"JOEY!! I'm WARNING YOU!!"  
  
"Heck no! Just let me- WHAT THE HELL?!" He suddenly screamed having reached a certain page. I took one look at it, and gulped. Oh crap. That's the problem with having Yu-Gi-Oh comic books lying all over your bed, THEY'RE TOO EASY TO GRAB!  
  
"Joey, don't read that out lo-!!"  
  
" 'I'll never forget that voice, the one that said 'let's play a game.' After all, I've fallen in love with it's OWNER?!'" Taia suddenly flushed heavily. I saw that. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I am SOOO screwed! Joey looked at Taia.  
  
"You never told us that you loved Y-UMPH!" I had done the only thing I could to shut him up, the hand over the mouth wouldn't have worked, I was afraid he'd bite it off, so . . . . . . . . I kissed him. The book fell limply from his hands and as soon as it hit the bed I grabbed it and got off Joey.  
  
"Teach you to mess with my stuff." I muttered while gathering up any Manga that came to my sight, making sure I had all of it, I stashed it into my closet, and locked it, I was one of those weird people that had locks on their closet, yeah, go me. Joey finally came out of his drunken stupor enough the tell the others what had occurred. Crap.  
  
"I swear! She had at least 6 books on us! And all of them tell what we're thinking, saying, even WEARING! That's getting out of hand!" Joey told a shocked Yu-Gi-Oh gang. Oh man. Marick came up to me with a very unpleasant look on his face. Hello mister sunshine. Not. Okay gang, let's see if I'll be getting out of this with all of my hearing abilities. He took a deep breath- *call the medics and have them prepare a deaf ward.* -and he let it out slowly?! Holy crap. Okay, maybe this wasn't really nice, but I couldn't help but think 'There is a god up there, there is a god up there, there is a god up there . . . .' Marick looked at me calmly.  
  
"What is Joey talking about?!" He demanded. I sweatdropped, odd how I can still do that considering we're in my world now. Oh well. I pushed them all down the stairs hurriedly trying not to kill anyone, yet.  
  
"Uh . . nothing! Let's just go eat!" Joey lagged behind a bit, and when we were all out of sight, grabbed Yu-Gi by the scruff of his shirt.  
  
***  
  
"JOEY! What're you-?!"  
  
"SHHHH!!" Joey broke in by clapping his hand over his friend's mouth. Then he brought something out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!!" He hissed. Apparently, when Hikari had been putting all her books away, she had missed one, and Joey and snuck it into his pocket. Yu-Gi took it, and opened the book carefully. He read the first page. His eyes widened to an impossibly large size . . . . . Joey nodded.  
  
"See! I told you!!" Yu-Gi sighed.  
  
"But Joey, she told us all about this. I think you're the only one who didn't believe her." He said handing his friend back the book. Joey took it a little annoyed.  
  
"I still say this is weird." The blonde declared and walked into the kitchen after tucking the book into his back pocket. Yu-Gi followed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Joey . . . . . . don't you think you've had enough?" I asked lightly. 6 bowls of rice and 3 packs of noodles, he was still going. Taia and the others had finished long ago. Bakura didn't have anything. I had decided not to have anything either, for fear of my shirt. It was one of my favorites and I didn't want puke all over it.  
  
"I'm . . . . just . . . . getting . . . . . started!" Joey said between mouthfuls. I was about to reply when-  
  
"HIKARI!!" Someone yelled. I looked wildly around. Uh oh . . . . I checked my watch. 5:30pm. SHITEZER! I ran up to Yu-Gi and friends, pulled them all by their shirts and pushed them into the basement.  
  
"Play some games, watch TV! I don't care, just don't come up till I tell you!!" I yelled and slammed the door. Yu-Gi was gaping at me. He slowly walked down the stairs, while Tristan walked up.  
  
"Tristan, I don't think you should do that. She might get angry." Seto ignored Yu-Gi as well and walked up the stairs, he opened the door a bit and watched what was going on. Seto Kaiba . . . was spying. Good lord what has this world come to?  
  
~~~  
  
I gulped, then opened the door.  
  
"Yes Jason? What do you want?" I demanded of the scruffy boy. Dirty blonde hair with a freckle painted face and a tall lean body was the boy. He smiled.  
  
"Hiya Hikari. Wanna go out?" I growled.  
  
"For the 600th time, LITERALLY, NO!!" I yelled and slammed the door on his face, well, at least I tried to. He caught the door before it slammed onto the frame.  
  
"C'mon Kari! Just one date! Then I'll be out of your hair in NO TIME!!" I sighed.  
  
"Then what would be the POINT of going on this date?" I demanded while digging my nails into the base of his fingernails. He yelped and let go of the door, in which case, I proceeded to slam the door on his nose.  
  
"OWWWWW!!" He screamed through the door. I smiled grimly and walked towards the basement door, to discover, it was already open. I flushed.  
  
"Who was that?" Seto asked in a dangerous voice. I would've burst out laughing if the situation hadn't been so funny. Seto Kaiba was jealous! He scowled. Bakura came out.  
  
"I would've sent him to the shadow realm if you wanted. I'm always looking for new victims." I sighed.  
  
"I know that, as well, I know of that fact that you seem to have an obsession with sending people to the shadow realm. By the way, where's-?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL????" A voice screamed up from the basement. I thought for a moment. Then looked at my watch and paled. 5:36pm. Meaning . . . . SHIT!! I fled down the stairs and jumped the last few to land on the ground. Looking at the TV I gulped, my worst fear confirmed. Alberta time, 5:30 meant Yu- Gi-Oh on KTLA. Oh shitezer. Marick was gaping. Flustered.  
  
"Don't even think of telling me, that the weakling on this screen is me!!" He yelled pointing at the screen. I stared, it was that one of the battle city tournament. Where Ishizu was battling Seto and Marick, or rather, his other side Malik, was having fun sending her brother to the shadow realm. I could see the reason for anger. Seto stared with interest at this too. Then, just as Ishizu thought about her plan, to implant a bomb in Obelisk, he paled considerably.  
  
"You mean . . . . that if I had attacked using Obelisk, I would have lost?" I slapped a hand to my forehead. Thank you mister obvious. I changed the channel to . . . . something else. News. That would work. Anything to get their mind of this.  
  
"And in later stories, multi millionaire James Usagi has made another contribution to the charities of this world. He made an appearance today, with his four year old daughter Kara." Shade paled, I was in shock. Yu-Gi stared.  
  
"Hikari? What is it?" Shade answered.  
  
"That slimy little-!!!" His words were drowned out by the roaring of my ears.  
  
"My father . . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
WHAM!!  
  
I slammed my fist onto the table.  
  
"How DARE he appear like this!! How DARE he leave us and then come back acting like a saint?!" I demanded. I banged my fist onto the table once more. Then looked up.  
  
"He's in town. I'm going to see him." Shade stared after me worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" I glared at him, then smiled, it wasn't a reassuring smile. It was a smile full of evil. Not that bad kind, lets just say I had an idea for revenge. We all walked out onto the front lawn. Seto turned to me.  
  
"How do we get there?" I smiled. Then turned to the others.  
  
"Watch the news, you'll see something interesting. I can't have you come with me, it's a little odd to have Yu-Gi-Oh characters with you. You understand right?" They sighed, but nodded. All except Shade, Bakura, Marick, Yu-Gi and Seto.  
  
"We're coming with you." They all announced at once. I sighed.  
  
"Oh goody."  
  
~~~  
  
With Seto driving, we got there pretty quick. Reporters everywhere stood around the stage where my EX father was. Kara was standing next to him. I got out of the car, Yu-Gi and friends following. I walked up to the stage. To the side, and up. That's where the others stopped but me and Shade went on. This time, we were going to settle things. Once and for all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own myself and such. LEAVE OFF PEOPLE!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Kari walked up the steps, onto the stage. Her eyes blazing, a calm but fiery anger hidden in their depths. A few delicate strands of hair loosely turning in the wind.  
  
'Like a goddess.' Kaiba thought swiftly, almost dreamily. 'She's a goddess. And she is mine. She is my goddess.' The words ran over his mind, he repeated them over, as if to acknowledge their meaning.  
  
"My love." He whispered. Marick glanced at Kaiba for a moment from the corner of his eye, then turned his gaze back to the stage, his arms crossed over his chest and he smiled. Bakura simply scowled. He had come only to see a good fight. No doubt this would get interesting, one hand on his hip, he gave a smug grin. Yu-Gi conferred with Yami for the moment.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Yu-Gi. But whatever it is, I hope it's not rash." Yami replied. His counterpart nodded.  
  
"I'm worried about her Yami." Kari walked right onto the stage, Shade following.  
  
'What is her plan? Please tell me she isn't going to just walk up here and punch him in the face. I'd like to do that too, but, this is the REAL world. We can't do things without breaking the barrier of reality and our world. Please tell me Hikari has gotten smarter.' Silence fell as Kari stopped, only a few feet away from her former father. The man stared.  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
"Why?" The question hung, unanswered, he stared at her confused.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I want to know why you did this. If you left us because you couldn't take what was happening, then why didn't you tell me? I could've handled it. But you never told us a thing, I want to know why."  
  
"Young lady, what are you TALKING about?" Kari lost it. She took a step towards him, and before anyone could move, held him by the scruff of his shirt, she yanked him down a bit to bring them eye to eye. Guards moved in, before Shade held them off.  
  
"She won't hurt him. At least, I don't think so." He replied calmly. Bakura snorted.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't have her patience for long." Hikari scowled at the man, he attempted to remove her grip, but something happened, for some reason, he couldn't, whether it was her own power, or the power of the necklace, it didn't matter, he couldn't get free.  
  
"Why did you abandon us?!"  
  
"Are you INSANE?!" The man demanded. Seto smiled.  
  
"Actually, yes. She is." Seto declared, then noticed the camera turning to focus on him, he shrugged it off. Big deal, cameras were pointed at him all the time. James Usagi was NOT comforted by Seto's comment. He turned back to face the blazing eyes of Hikari.  
  
"W-who are you?" He hissed. Hikari glowered at him, then threw him down onto the ground in disgust. She spat right next to his shoe.  
  
"My name? I was disgusted with my name after you left. My name is Hikari Usagi. Your daughter. The one you abandoned."  
  
***  
  
Duke fell out of his chair with a crash. Joey sighed.  
  
"And you guys called ME hotheaded." Tristan gaped.  
  
"Oh boy . . . ." Poking his head up, Duke stared, his jaw slack.  
  
"Is she . . . . NUTS??" He shrieked. They all looked at him, a rare moment of silence passed, then . .  
  
"Yes." Duke fell over once more.  
  
~~~  
  
He stared at me with utmost horror.  
  
"Miss . . . I have no idea what-!" He tried, no doubt trying to save his career. Shade scowled and walked up. He pulled back his hood.  
  
"I have no idea what made you abandon her, but after what you did to us, *I* for one, never want to see your disgusting face AGAIN!" He cried out. Grabbing my arm, he towed me off, when I wrenched my arm out of his grip. He turned to stared at me. Turning to my ex-father, I took something out of the back of my pocket. A tiny card, it was worn down by the years. I tossed it at him carelessly.  
  
"For 7 years I carried that around, now I don't need it any more." I murmured to him. I turned and stepped off the stage. Shade looked after me, then turned to our former father. He shook his head.  
  
"Immature I know, but sucks to be you." He said grinning, then followed me.  
  
~~~  
  
"SUCKS TO BE YOU?? What is he FIVE??" Duke shrieked. Joey shrugged.  
  
"That's Shade."  
  
"You've known him for about 2 days Joey." Taia remarked dully. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Still, I wonder what's going to happen." Tristan remarked dully, that was before the room started to spin.  
  
"THE HELL??" Joey shrieked leaping to his feet.  
  
"What's going on now?!" Duke demanded before everything fell black for them.  
  
~~~  
  
Stepping of the stage I scowled, noticing the cameras were all focused on me. As I walked by, I didn't even realize, that a few were sparking, that is until someone shoved a microphone in my face.  
  
"S'cuse me, but what is the cause of your actions today?" I've never told you, have I? I absolutely HATE news reporters. Especially when they're prying into your life. Suddenly, hidden anger burned through me, like a fire. Cameras all around me exploded into pieces, Seto, eyes wide, put his arm around my shoulders, and hurried me along, brushing away reporters if necessary. Pardon, did I say 'brushing'? I meant 'punching'. All eyes were focused on us, that is . . . . . until I took a step and the ground started spinning. Without thinking I pushed Seto away, before I fell through the hole.  
  
"KARI!" They yelled at once, I never heard them.  
  
~!~  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit!! I thought over and over. Kari vanished into the swirly haze, leaving me, and the others to gape like idiots. Getting to my feet I ran over, just as the ground hazed beneath me. Before I realized it, I fell into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?!" Bakura yelled. Yu-Gi stared at him in shock, before the ground beneath him began to turn.  
  
"Look out!!" Marick screamed, before pushing the Pharaoh out of the way, and tumbling in himself. Unfortunately, the push sent Yu-Gi flying into Bakura who was sent careening back himself, pushing him into a vortex that opened in mid air, he went flying through before the vortex vanished, that was before Yu- Gi fell through another hole in the ground. All around, the bystanders were all shocked. James Usagi stood there, shocked, his younger daughter ran up to where the youths were all standing before.  
  
"Where did they all go?" She asked, somewhat scared. A man placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where you're going next." The girl glanced up in fright, and before she could scream out, they both vanished. James Usagi gaped.  
  
"Kara."  
  
~~~  
  
My head felt so groggy, I was sure someone had poured fog into it, literally. Instruction, just add water. I opened my eyes, and stared around, not good. Chains held my wrists and tied me to the ceiling, sorry, but I just couldn't help it. How unbearably kinky. Why was the room dark?, barely lighted, I felt like someone was playing with the lighting system in my head. And not trying to fix it, trying to ruin it. I shook my head a little and my hair went whipping around my face, I stared, that's odd, I could've sworn it was tied up when I got sucked in. That was before I noticed my clothes were hanging. I gaped down at them, then swore, since when had I been wearing a dress?! The sleeves were fairly loose, and because of that fact, they were hanging on my shoulders, the lower half fell after my feet, and was kept from blowing away by the golden circlet around my waist. While I began to swear at the dress mentally, hey sue me, I don't like dresses, someone stepped out, I stared, seriously, could you get any more cheesier?  
  
"So, nice to see you again Dire." I said boredly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He said smirking. I groaned.  
  
"Now what are you up to?"  
  
"Simple, I'm going to kill you, but before I do, I'm going to make sure you suffer first." I frowned, what on earth was he talking about? He waved a hand and a misty image appeared in front of my eyes. They grew into separate clouds.  
  
"What?!" I gasped as the images formed pictures of Duke, Yu-Gi, Bakura, Marick, and everyone, but there was on picture I didn't expect to be there, Kara, my stepsister. What was SHE doing here?! Dire smiled.  
  
"That's right, you're going to watch your friends die slowly before your eyes." My stomach plummeted. Now what?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own plot. And my made up characters. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Seto groaned as he opened his eyes. Where the hell- Kari! His eyes snapped into wakefulness, looking around wildly, he gaped. It wasn't just the fact that he was in a room that was pitch black, it was the fact that his hands were bound to some sort of cross, his feet were still free to move, but his arms were useless, also, he could make the outlines of a TV screen on the wall in front him, and right next to it, was a camera. What on earth? Suddenly the screen flared, then he swore. There was Kari, and she was not looking happy. Scratch that, a raging bull looked happier. Kari was scowling. Then he noticed the other figure in the room. Dire. He swore vividly.  
  
"There is however, one way to save the others, and ONLY the others." I glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Simple. In order to rescue your friends, you must answer my one question, unfortunately, you will not be allowed to live, that is too high a risk." Dire said calmly. I gulped and stared at him firmly.  
  
"What." I demanded, it was more of a statement then a question. Dire laughed.  
  
"Where is the Kingdom of Heaven?!" He demanded. I blinked.  
  
"What?" I hissed back.  
  
"You heard me, I've heard that the remaining angels have built a haven. There they multiply, grow, until they can start the war again. Where is it?"  
  
"What the hell makes you think that I know?!" I snapped. Dire smirked at me with an all-knowing manner. Man I wanted to punch him.  
  
"Yuzara, you are their princess, did you think for the slightest moment that I would not know they would tell you?" I bit my lip.  
  
"But they don't know she's alive!!" Damen, Crystal, and Nirvana all screamed from their separated cells.  
  
"They don't even know she survived the attack of the demons!" Nirvana hissed.  
  
"There's no way in hell she'd know." Damen muttered.  
  
Yu-Gi   
  
"Kari." Yu-Gi hissed. Pulling at his ropes, he grunted, then swore when they refused to give way. What the hell did Dire have planned now?!  
  
Bakura   
  
'Bastard!' Bakura thought angrily. He scowled as he watched the screen.  
  
'That damn girl had better come through.' He thought angrily. 'I didn't live for 5 millennia to be killed now!'  
  
Marick   
  
'Why me? Why is it ALWAYS me?' Marick thought as he used a tiny knife hidden in his wrist band to cut the ropes, it wasn't easy though, they were as thick as steel.  
  
'Not bad enough I'm cursed from the day I was born, but noooo, I have to get possessed, be blamed for the death of my father, then, if that wasn't enough, I had to get captured by a stupid, homicidal, egotistical maniac!'  
  
Taia   
  
'This is guy is a stupid, homicidal, egotistical maniac, seriously, he's beginning to sound like Bakura and Marick!' Taia thought wildly. Tugging at the ropes that held her, she groaned. This was not her day. Her feet barely touched the ground, this was NOT good.  
  
Joey   
  
"HEY! Can you hear me?!" Joey screamed out. "If you hurt her or my friends, I swear I'm gonna get you back Dire!" Joey threatened. "Hey! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??"  
  
Tristan   
  
"Dang. These ropes aren't budging." Tristan growled out, and then started looking for the next opportunity. Sad to say, he didn't see one. Anywhere.  
  
Kara   
  
"W-where am I?" Kara whispered. She was afraid. Strike that, she was terrified. And no real wonder why. "Daddy?"  
  
Nirvana   
  
"I have to get her out of there, I have to save her, I have to PROTECT her!!" Nirvana hissed at himself as he struggled, trying to get the ropes of his wrists.  
  
"Kari!" He hissed.  
  
Damen   
  
"I failed once, I CAN'T fail again!" Damen growled closing his eyes, then took a deep breath and started to focus. It would take quite some time, there were anti-magic spells in his ropes, it would take a while, but given some time, he could burn off the ropes. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late. For any of them.  
  
Crystal   
  
Crystal wrapped her hands around the rope and then urged her spine to curve upward, it was a slow process, but eventually, she had the rope right in front of her face, panting a bit, she began to chew with her teeth. It was the only way out for her, and she had to move fast to save her friends.  
  
'Hang on Princess, I'm coming as fast as I can.'  
  
Shade   
  
"Kari. . ." Shade hissed as he fumbled with the ropes around his hands. "God dammit, why the HELL now?! Why NOW?" He demanded of the silence that surrounded him.  
  
I glared.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Tell me or one of your friends are going to pay." Dire said with a grim smile. I swore.  
  
"I told you I don't know!" Dire shook his head and smirked.  
  
"Alright then." He turned to the screens. "Which one shall it be? Hmm, should we start with the Pharaoh?" Dire taunted as his finger hovered over Yu-Gi's screen. "Or perhaps the tomb robber." It moved to Bakura's. "So many decisions, there's also that meddling harp player." He murmured looking at Taia's screen. "Or perhaps that captain of the palace guard." He said while glancing at Joey.  
  
"On second thought, why don't we begin with that one. The desert fool." My eyes widened, my face paled. As I whispered one word of shock.  
  
"Marick."  
  
Marick finally cut free of the ropes and dropped to the ground grinning with success.  
  
"Okay, now to-AUGH!" He suddenly kneeled over in pain. Pulling his hand away slowly, he saw blood. His eyes widened.  
  
"Wha- AH!" Pain seared through his body in a wave. He didn't know what caused it, only that it was going to kill him if he didn't stop it.  
  
"Marick!" I screamed.  
  
"He can't hear you." Dire said softly. "But he knows what we said, and that he's suffering just because you won't tell me where Haven is."  
  
"I said I don't know! Leave him alone!" I screamed. Dire nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'll leave him alone. For now." Dire said softly, and just as it had begun, Marick's body stopped convulsing, leaving him lying on the ground in a pool of crimson.  
  
"Marick. . ." I whispered.  
  
"You have more to worry about." Dire interrupted. I turned to glare at him.  
  
"I'll be nice. You can choose who goes next." He declared with a cheerful grin. I scowled in disgust.  
  
"How is that nice?" Dire smirked.  
  
"Not sure, I'll let you work that out, now, someone, one individual must go next. Choose." Dire said with a hiss and a sneer. I gaped, unable to talk.  
  
"Not choosing? Very well." Dire turned to the screens. "I guess I'll choose for you." He started looking at the screens again.  
  
Yu-Gi felt sweat running down his temple, from what Kari looked like, whatever had happened to Marick wasn't good, and now either him, or one of his friend's was next. Dire smirked and turned to Kari.  
  
"I know. There's only one whose important to you enough to make you talk." Dire smirked once again. I felt sweat running down the side of my face.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't!"  
  
"I would. Seto Kaiba is my next target, and I won't stop until you tell me where the Angel Haven is."  
  
"Seto . . . . DON'T!! Please Dire! I'm begging you!!" I screamed, my voice turned hoarse.  
  
!  
  
Me. I was next on Dire's hit list. Yet I didn't care, it kept Kari safe from harm. I took a deep breath, then glared at the camera.  
  
"You coward." I hissed.  
  
"What?" Dire turned and looked at the screen that revealed Seto's harsh face.  
  
"You're a bloody . . . . frickin . . . . coward!" Seto taunted with the same smug grin that had infuriated Joey so many times. Dire snarled.  
  
"Be silent." He hissed and snapped his fingers. Once. A sudden searing jolt of pain struck through Seto's body, he bit his lip hard. He wouldn't cry out. Never.  
  
"Seto!!" Kari cried out, then she glared at Dire.  
  
"Eventually he will die, but not until you tell me where Haven is. I can assure you of that." Dire whispered softly. "Time is ticking Yuzara."  
  
'What can I do?! I don't know where this Haven is! But if I don't say SOMETHING . . . then Seto . . .' Kari thought furiously. 'Wait!' Kari smiled inwardly. One individual must go . . . only one.  
  
"Me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said one individual has to suffer. I choose me. And even a demon sticks by what they said. Those were the rules laid down by Arc Demon Lucifer himself." I taunted. Dire was momentarily stunned. As was I. Arc Demon Lucifer? Rules? Where did that come from? Dire scowled.  
  
"Kari!" Seto screamed. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing! He'll KILL you!" Then his body jerked as another searing wave of pain shot through him.  
  
Yu-Gi   
  
"Hikari no! You'll die! You know it!" Yu-Gi screamed. "He won't have any mercy on you!"  
  
"If I wanted mercy, I would have never done any of this and just given up from the start." I said closing my eyes. "This is what I want. And no one can change my mind." Dire scowled.  
  
"I'll see to it that you die for this trick. No matter, with three more angels in my hand, I'll find out soon enough. This does not bother me." A lie. He was furious, and it showed on his face, by his rough walk. He wanted to strangle me for taking the fun out of his sadistic game. His game? Or someone else's? I searched my memory, who would want to kill me? And why? For being an angel? Or something else perhaps . . . No more time to think, that much was made clear as Dire raised his hand and pointed on finger at me. Instantly a fire bloomed in my chest. Searing all it touched and sending shocks of pain down my spine. I convulsed and like Seto, bit down on my lip. Hard. Dire smirked triumphantly.  
  
"You're finished. I will kill you slowly as revenge."  
  
"Dire stop it!!" Nirvana screamed in fury, his blood pounding in his ears. "You bastard!"  
  
Taia   
  
"Kari NO!" Taia cried out, eyes filled with anguish as she watched her friend cry out.  
  
Bakura   
  
"Stupid wench . . ." Bakura hissed as he finally managed to loosen the ropes. Dropping to his feet, he looked around. Where on earth was the exit? There had to be some way to get them in here! Walking over the wall, he began to walk around the edge, trailing his the soft pads of his fingertips over the wall. If there was a niche or a surface that broke away, he'd find it.  
  
Marick   
  
Marick scolded himself for being weak as he tried to get up, first by applying pressure to his hands, and failing when his hand slipped in his own pool of blood.  
  
"I'm pathetic." He hissed at himself as he tried again, this time using knees and hand. Slowly climbing to his feet he shook his head to clear the hair from his eyes, and looked around. Needed to find an exit, and fast. Gazing around frantically, he smiled as his trained eyes caught a tiny hole in the wall. Clumsily walking over, he put his hand against the hole and felt it cautiously. That was odd . . . it felt . . . soft. Squishy almost. Squishy? How on earth . . .? Unless, of course! Marick smiled to himself.  
  
"So, that's what you're playing at."  
  
Bakura frowned. There were no holes, but there had to be an entrance somewhere right? Yet . . . this wall didn't feel right. Softer . . . like hardened putty or something. Maybe cardboard. No, that wasn't it . . . there was one thing it did remind him of though . . . then it struck him.  
  
"My god . . . but how could Dire-?" Bakura pondered overt his.  
  
'Of course, he does have one, but how could that mere mortal learn how to travel through these realms? Only those who have spirits or great power can walk through, and that boy is merely a puppet. The real question is, who is the puppet master?' Bakura smiled.  
  
"I'm sure the pharaoh will find this interesting." He mused, and concentrated on one thought for a moment. Smiling, he walked towards the wall . . . . and passed right through it.  
  
Damen bit his lip as the fire was reflected and singed his wrists, taking a deep breath, he tried again, this time, the fire caught and the ropes fell away. Landing on his feet he rubbed sore wrists while looking around. Now, how to get out of here?  
  
"Damen. This is serious." A voice sounded, Damen spun around while drawing his sword in one swift, fluid movement. Seeing the intruder, he sighed.  
  
"Stop sneaking up on me Crystal." He ordered while sheathing his sword. His sister shook her head.  
  
"This is very serious. It's all part of their game. Dire's only a puppet." She said easily, then spat out a bit of string in her mouth grimacing.  
  
"Chewed your way out?"  
  
"Yes, I don't have black magic like you." She retorted. Dire held up his hands in a sign of peace.  
  
"Now, how did you get here?" She looked at the wall.  
  
"It's all fake."  
  
"An ILLUSION??" Yami demanded as he rubbed his chaffed wrists. Bakura and Marick nodded, both had entered his cell at the same time and freed him, much to Bakura's vexation. Yami stood up straight and looked around.  
  
"Then this is . . ." Bakura nodded affirmation.  
  
"The darkest part of the shadow realm. The Realm of the most powerful dark lord." Nirvana said in deep thought as he looked around himself, then glanced back at Crystal and Damen.  
  
"We're dealing with demonic powers here." Crystal said dimly with a sincere face. Damen sighed.  
  
"It couldn't get any worse."  
  
And all at once, Damn, Crystal, Nirvana, Bakura, Marick and Yami said it. The confirmation of their worst fears.  
  
"The realm of The Lord of Nightmares. Home to the demons of Gehenna. The one place, where light has no power, and hope is a fantasy." Yami stared around him and shook his head in despair.  
  
"Hell."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, I only own OC characters and plot. That is all.  
  
Author's note: Here's a brief explanation by Shade!!  
  
Shade: ahem thank you. Now class, pay attention.  
  
[Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yu-Gi, a scowling Seto, Taia, Mai and you (the reader) are sitting in a classroom while Shade has a pointer stick and is at the black board.]  
  
Shade: There are three kinds of magic. There is White magic, for healing, exorcisms and such. Black magic, for attacks and bewitchment. Then there is the middle, astro magic. White magic has three levels. There are the basic tricks such as invisibility, the easiest cure spell, and the ability to use locator spells. Quite handy when you lose your keys, then again, losing them over and over proves that the owner is very absent minded. Right Joey?  
  
Joey: snort HUH? WHAT? [Sits upright staring crazily around]  
  
Shade: sigh The second level is a higher curing, the abilities to heal serious wounds, and perform some exorcisms. The third level is ultimate exorcisms and high healing capabilities, if you master this, you'll be called a cleric. Black magic's power comes from two gods mainly. The Dark Lord, the god of death. This power feeds off of human misery, pain, anger and suffering. Thus, should all negative human feelings vanish (Not meaning to jinx it, but highly unlikely. There is a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000 000000000000001% chance that all negative human feelings will vanish.) black magic will cease to exist. The second dark god is the highest. The lord of Nightmares. This is not a physical attack, this god's powers lie in illusions and the attack on the mind. He can torment your very soul. Thus, is unstoppable, only a select few humans can wield his power, and that's only if their bodies are 75% chaos itself. Very few have attempted to control this power. Those that have, died horrible deaths.  
  
Taia: nodding off . . .  
  
Tristan: doodling Garfield on paper  
  
Duke: yawn [checks hair]  
  
Seto: [taps finger impatiently with a scowl]  
  
Shade: The last is Astro magic. As the name clarifies, it is power of the stars. In the stars you see constellations, such as the Little Dipper or something, this involves the use of summoning. This magic can fit into either white or black magic, but mainly, is the summoning/merging of spirit beast or man. As such, the summoned cannot always be assured that it will follow your orders, thus, it may attack you. Any questions?  
  
Duke: Yeah, why was this so damn long?  
  
Shade: Sweatdrop Go away.  
  
Joey: . . . . . drool Pizza and ice cream . . . . snore  
  
Tristan: [adds whiskers to drawing]  
  
Taia: BANG! [heads hits desk. Sits up with start] Owww . . . .  
  
Seto: [without a word walks to door and walks out muttering to himself] Waste of time . . .  
  
Shade: sigh Why do I even bother? 


	14. Final turnout

Chapter 14

Yami, Bakura and Marick burst through the wall and gazed angrily around.

"Dammit! Where the hell are we?" Marick, despite the seriousness of the situation grinned.

"Well where else but Hell? I thought we cleared that in the last chamber."

"Fuck you." Yami shook his head and looked around the room, why did it have no light? Suddenly a soft,

low sound met his ears.

"Wait . . . do you hear that?" He whispered to the others who fell silent. There it was again . . . a soft

whimper . . . no, more like a sob. Yami blinked and walked forward slowly, he reached out with his hand,

then jumped when he touched something warm, something that shrieked loudly, and in a small space such as

this, it echoed and all three teens clapped their hands to their ears.

"Ow!" Bakura hissed one eye shut. "The hell?" He demanded. "Oh for god's sake- here!" He snapped

and flicked his wrist in a casual movement. In that split second, there was suddenly bright light all around

the area.

"How did you do that?" Marick asked dimly as Yami looked at the figure.

"It's hell idiot. Demon's can control things here. And yes, technically, if I wasn't sealed in this god

forsaken necklace, I would be a demon." He interrupted as Marick opened his mouth, the teen shut it and

smirked.

"I want to go home . . ." The little girl mumbled, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was Kara. Yami

nodded and looked her over, she seemed unhurt, save for the redness beneath the rough rope which he

quickly cut.

"Are you alright?" He asked checking over her. She nodded, dressed only in a velvet red skirt and white

sweater. She had bright red hair, blue eyes and a small golden necklace tucked mostly beneath her shirt so

Yami couldn't see what it was. He took her hand and stood.

"Come on. We have to hurry."

"I figured, but I'm not the one running around playing Mister goody-two-shoes Pharaoh." Bakura snapped

crossing his arms. For once, whether it was urgency to save Kari, or just plain annoyance . . . Yami snarled

his anger.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass moving!!" He snapped angrily, fury blinding his emotions. Silence.

"Aye aye captain!" Marick said in awe with a mock salute and smug grin. "I KNEW the Pharaoh had at

least ONE swear in him." He said with a chuckle and headed for the wall. Even Bakura was shocked as

Yami turned bright red. And all the 5000 year old tomb robber could say was;

"Holy crap."

???

Seto growled angrily.

"Hurry up!!" He snapped.

"Hey! This isn't as easy as it looks okay Kaiba? Give me a break and throw me a bone." Joey growled as

he tried to saw the ropes holding Kaiba in place.

"If there is anything I'm going to be throwing at anyone, it's a brick at Dire." He retorted. Crystal was

glancing around wearily.

"Hurry." She whispered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Damen shook his head.

"We have to hurry."

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT??" Joey screamed in frustration. "You're both driving me up the

wall." He grumbled as he continued his laborious work.

"Calm down dude." Tristan muttered.

"Would you mind not spitting on me?" Seto asked dryly, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh haha Kaiba, you're just lucky I don't just LEAVE you here." Tristan, Damen and Nirvana all sighed.

???

"Hurry UP Duke!"

"I'm trying I'm trying! This isn't as easy at it looks you know!" Duke Develin grumbled as he sawed away

at the ropes. Taia bit her lip impatiently.

"Can't you go any faster?" She demanded after a few seconds.

"Would you PLEASE stop rushing me?" He snarled.

"Both of you, be quiet, calm down, and Duke hurry up." Nirvana hissed. Shade nodded assent as Duke

gritted his teeth.

"If someone else says that AGAIN-!"

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" Damen asked as he burst through the wall with the others.

"Duke! Hurry up already!"

"ARGH!!"

---

Another wave of pain, and another cry, I clenched my eyes shut. The pain was almost becoming bearable,

at least, I thought it was. It wouldn't be too long, I now know why they say in TV shows, that when there's

death involved, there's light at the end of the tunnel. Your vision goes black, completely, until you start

seeing a little pinprick of white and you begin to stop feeling pain. Heh, symbolism, it was like the light at

the end of a tunnel. You'd have thought that I'd be more worried about dying . . . well, who knows? Death

is death, and I don't think I can fight it this time, so, accept it and move on with life. Or death, you know

what I mean.

-You owe me that much.-

A voice suddenly broke in. I blinked. What-?

-What are you talking about? -

That second voice sounded scarily close to mine.

- Flashback -

"You know our kinds are not allowed to mix. . ."

"Do I care?"

"They will kill you. . ."

"I love you, everything else does not matter."

"But-! I'm an angel! You are a human! A priest! We cannot mix."

"Only now . . . but you said an Angel's soul . . . even though their bodies deteriorate, their souls are the

same, and when they are reborn, and eventually come of age-"

"-They will regain their memories of their previous lives and through that, gain eternal wisdom . . ."

"Then make a promise to me!"

"Promise?"

"That years from now, 5 years, 50, 500, even 5000! That one day, when our races are no longer banned

from each other, we will meet, and then we will love without the restrictions of society!"

"I . . .I . . I don't-!"

"You owe me that much."

"What are you talking about?"

"You owe it to me . . . as a friend, as a savior, protector, and as . . . your love."

"I . . ."

"For me."

"I promise . . . no matter how many times we are reborn, I will find you when there are no restrictions. And

when you, as a high priest of Egypt, are free to love."

"I will wait my immortal tenshi." He whispered, and with that, the high priest, clothed in white robes gently

wrapped his arms around a figure with raven hair and snow white wings that fell from her back. The high

priest Seto, and his love, the angel Yuzara.

- End -

I opened my eyes slowly, and softly. A promise . . . a promise to meet again. A promise made over 5000

years ago!! I suddenly gasped and looked up. Knowledge wove a path throughout my mind, and put pieces

of the puzzle in place, where I hadn't even known were empty. My long dead family; my father Kosanji,

my mother Kiena, my sister Shyao and my brother Maldor. The four guardians . . how they had died to

protect us, the vision of my homeland burning . . . everything!! And as if fate were guiding us, at that exact

moment, Shade, Nirvana, Taia and Duke burst out of one side of the wall, Yami, Bakura, Marick and Kara

out of another. And behind Dire came Damen, Crystal, Tristan, Joey and . . . I smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whole group here, ready to rescue the princess." Dire mocked. I glanced

up at them, and winced as another jolt of pain swept through my body.

"Daniel!!" I cried. Shade looked at me. "When I was 5!! The necklace! I asked you to look after it and

you took it for safe keeping, remember?!" I cried at him. Shade stared at me for another agonizingly slow

moment, before the memory dawned on him and he pulled out, the black four pointed star necklace. Time

seemed to slow down as Dire paled.

"The sealed- give that here!!" He snapped and lunged for it, Shade, knowing he probably shouldn't listen to

Dire (Who honestly listens to the bad guy?), dodged the sudden attack, with a quick back step, and spun

around while flinging the necklace at me. It sailed through the air, and as soon as it neared me, the gem

changed from black, to a pure white, and the best word for what it did was . . . exploded. It erupted with

white light in front of me stopping just in front. And in that next moment, it was somehow incredibly

beautiful, but terrifying all the same.

???

Light flared, blinding all in the room.

"Kari!!" Nirvana called out in alarm, blocking the light from his eyes with his arm. Hikari was just fine

however, as the light cleared, the ropes that bound her hands, slowly dissolved and she fell to the ground,

landing on her feet, she straightened with a certain gleam in her eyes. Grinning she touched the necklace,

with her index finger, ever so gently, and suddenly, the light flashed once more before the necklace wound

itself around her neck to clasp itself securely around her. She smiled gently and looked up with a

determined aura, Nirvana could see the symbol, the mark of the angels' royal family upon her forehead.

And if Seto hadn't been there to see it, he would swear he was lying to himself. Because there, on Kari's

back, was a pair of white wings. A purer white then untainted and untouched snow, long, narrow in shape

with a build for speed, at the moment, she looked somehow . . . noble. No . . . royal, standing there in that

dress and with those wings. She smiled again and looked straight at Dire.

"So. I was wrong." Kari said simply and waved her hand once. All of a sudden there was a shriek and in

the corner of the shadows, flames erupted, and as quickly as they appeared, they vanished leaving a scarred

and bruised demon, with black leather rags and bat wings, the demon glared, but for all that, she looked

surprisingly human.

"So, it wasn't a big dumb bastard holding the strings." She said with a jerk of her head at Dire who now

stood stunned. "It was a stupid bitch." She hissed. Then turned to Kara.

"When you were with your 'father'-" She spat the word. "-did he give you anything? Or did you take

anything? A necklace perhaps." She asked softly. Kara blinked, then nodded and pulled something out

from her shirt, the necklace Yami had seen earlier, now revealed itself to have a long thin pendant on the

end. It was gold with a large ruby droplet on the end. Kari smiled.

"May I have that?" She asked calmly. Kara hesitated only for a moment, before pulling the chain over her

head and with a careless gesture, she tossed it gently at Kari, in a split second she grabbed the chain while

spinning her body around, and when she set her steps to face the demon, she held in her hands, a spear of

polished and dark stained wood, at the top was a single blade curved like the moon, and at the end was a

golden ruby tip.

"Kido mi uujou. Spear of the heavens." Kari whispered and levered her spear at the demon. The demon

shrieked and with a glower flew off into the walls.

"You think you're tough girlie!!" She hissed as she vanished. "Your nothing compared to my master!"

Kari followed her leave to the corner of her eyes, and once the demon was gone, she lowered her spear.

"Don't bother going after it, she could be all the way in Mexico by now." Kari told the others. Turning to

Dire, she sighed, and in one swift motion as smooth as butter, she swept the blade of her spear over him, to

the sides of him, and right in front of his eyes. In that moment, Yami saw small threads, thinner then spider

silk, fall in the light, and vanish as they burned. Dire blinked, then fell to his knees, and eventually sleep

claimed him. In a flash of light, the spear was gone, replaced as a bracelet around her right hand, and just

like her spear, her wings and the dress vanished as well, to leave her in a normal black shirt with jeans.

Your everyday teenager. The darkness around them dissolved, and before anyone could explain, they stood

in the shadow realm.

"Would you mind explaining all that back there?" Shade asked after a moment's silence. Kari sighed and

ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright. This is about to get complicated." She took a deep breath, and moved next to Seto, linking her

fingers with his, she gave a soft smile.

"It starts over 5000 years ago, when Seto was the high priest of Egypt and Yami was pharaoh. At the time,

I was still Princes Yuzara, daughter to the king and queen of heaven. But at that time, angels were believed

to be holy and could never associate with humans, thus, when I fell in love with Seto, it was obviously

forbidden. Even worse that Seto was a holy man and should know better! So, we made a promise that one

day, when we were both reincarnated and no rules of society would stop us, we would find each other again

and love freely. Now, with that part taken care of, comes the next part.

When an angel dies, their soul remains the same, but their body falls to pieces, and in it's place comes a

new body, a baby to be exact. It is somewhat like the human's whole system without labor and everything.

But when an angel comes of age, around 15 or so, then the memories of their previous lives will come back

and thus, the angel will gain eternal knowledge."

"So how is it that you need the necklace? And why did Shade have it?" Crystal wanted to know.

"I think . . . my mother and father predicted that the attack would come, and with such a large mass of

demons to fight, they knew they would lose, so, they instated three secret guardians, and a fourth pendant

was issued to me. A pendant, that when we were attacked, would take all my memories and seal them into

the gem. It is only when I realized this, that the gem reacted and let me access my memories, and thus,

regain my position as an angel."

"And the spear?" Yami wanted to know, his eyebrow raised.

"A specially formatted weapon made for me by my deceased brother . . . Maldor."

"What was wrong with Dire?" Taia wanted to know. Kari sighed.

"Dire was merely a human child they found on the streets, they stole him, raised him in the way of demonic

prowess and set him to hunt me. In the end, Yami managed to break the hold they had on his mind, and

instead of mind control, they had to use strings. He really was a puppet in the end."

"Why did Shade have your necklace?"

"Yeah! And why did Kara have the spear?!"

"-sigh- Shade had my necklace because I gave it to him for safe keeping. I can only guess that when the

demons sent him to my world, he was wearing the necklace then and well . . .he couldn't really give it back

could he? As for Kara, I believe that my father, when he saw me as a child, saw the necklace and took it for

safe keeping as well, obviously he never gave it back."

"And how did Kara have it?" Kara blushed at this.

"I uh . . . I thought it was really pretty so I . . . kind of took it from my dad's drawer." Duke chuckled.

"A good thing you did. Who knows where we would be without it."

"Come to think of it, how did you get to the other world anyway?" Tristan demanded.

"Nirvana brought me."

"And how is it that you now know all this?"

"The Millennium necklace Yu-Gi gave me is basically all seeing."

"Ah . . ."

"Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Here." Nirvana handed her something wrapped in tissue.

"I did this while you were gone and we were still stuck in Yu-Gi's world." He said blushing. "I know what

it meant to you, so I did a time spell on it and . . ." Kari gaped as she unraveled the paper. It was her

mother's pendant, the jade dragon. She was silent for a moment, before Kari walked up to Nirvana and

hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Nirvana." He smiled softly.

"Of course. I will stay by your side always." Kari backed up and smiled, fixing the clasp around her neck,

she looked back at the crowd.

"Anymore questions that will make my throat sorer then it already is?" Kari asked sarcastically. Seto

looked at her.

"Just one. We're in the shadow realm, that means we can cross over to your world, or back to ours. Which

world will you go to?" Silence.

---

I looked at Shade, who drew back his hood and shook his head.

"I go back home. That wasn't my world Kari." He said softly. I nodded. Kara nodded too.

"I'm sure daddy would want you back!!" Daddy? Was it possible? I could leave this crazy place forever,

after all, Yu-Gi was the descendant of a Pharaoh, trouble was practically written all over his future. Bakura

would go back to trying to kill me, we'd lose Marick, and well . . . where would I stay? But what about

Seto? I looked at him and blinked back tears. I'd lose him too. If I went back to the real world, I'd get to

stay with Daniel, my brother, I could be normal for once, actually I could be special, how many people do

you know that are angels? I could get to know my step sister better, not to mention there was a whole lot

less trouble . . . . but I'd lose everyone here . . . I gulped and looked back at Yami who stared at me with

understanding.

"I know my choice." I said softly.

---

"Are you sure?"

"It wasn't so bad, really. And what's to stop me from going back and forth?"

"You don't have a millennium item."

"Wanna bet?"

---

I grinned as I descended down the staircase, 3 hours of primping and messing around with all that glitter,

was worth it for the look on his face. I had finally taken my glasses off for good, I mean, their purpose was

to remind me that there was something sensible in this world, something tells me, sense isn't a good thing

anymore. Seto smiled at me as I joined him, hair washed, dried, combed and tied, a midnight blue dress

made of silk, all for this idiot here.

"You realize I am publicly embarrassing myself just for you." I hissed at him. He looked genuinely

surprised.

"Embarrassing?"

"I'm in a dress!" I hissed. "I probably look fat!" He laughed.

"Even Hikari Usagi! Princess of the angels worries about her looks." He mocked. I growled and gave him

an elbow in the ribs.

"Shut up."

"Are you two at it again?" A voice demanded. We both turned to see Dire, standing there, hands on hips

with a goofy grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He was undaunted.

"Oh tsk tsk, shouldn't you be in a bedroom by now?"

"DIRE!" I shrieked in fury. He left cackling. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Why did I let him stay here?" Seto asked me. I glared.

"I don't know, I'm not the computer genius here." I said teasingly. He laughed. "Speaking of guests, you

didn't bury our other ones did you?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned.

"Maybe . . . ."

"Seto . . ."

"Okay, okay! I only dunked the mutt into the punch bowl."

"SETO!"

"Just joking."

"Then where are they?"

"HEY! LET GO OF MY- OWWW!! TAIA!!" Joey squeaked as Taia dragged him away, Yu-Gi, holding

a punch glass sweatdropped and shook his head. Tristan shook his head and Duke just rolled his eyes.

Seeing us they waved us over.

"So, how's the couple going?"

"Why, it's none of your business." I said sarcastically.

"God dammit, someone get this twerp off me." Bakura growled walking up.

"I'm not a twerp and I'm not on you." Mokubah retorted. I rolled my eyes at Seto who did the same.

---

So everything turned out alright I guess, I mean, sure I can't go back and forth between realms because it

messes everything up, and personally, I think I'm alright with it. Seto let me stay at his place, I mean, jesus,

he has sixty frickin' rooms. I think he can spare one. I continued with my training, Nirvana, Damen and

Crystal by my side. Yu-Gi, Yami and friends eventually got used to me being a part of their normal gang,

and hey, this week, Bakura only tried to kill me 10 times, he divided his average tries by 3. So, I think even

he's beginning to like me, at least, he will until he finds out I left that biology frog in his locker. Oops. It's

funny, but if you were to look at the beginning of this story, I was nothing like this. Things change with

time, don't they?

---

"You know . . ."

"Hm?" I murmured sleepily, my head resting on Seto's shoulder. Both of us stood on the roof of his

mansion, the party continuing without us.

"Tonight was the first night I saw you without your glasses."

"Hm? What about?" I mumbled. He smiled and looked at me.

"You looked nice."

"Oh, and I guess I didn't look nice before that." I grumbled playfully. He laughed and tightened his hold

around me.

"No. I guess not."

"You rotten stinker." I growled. He laughed, then with his fingers, gently tilted my face up to look into his

eyes.

"I love you." He said firmly. I smiled softly, and sadly.

"You know this isn't the end right? I still have to fight. For the angels, I have to lead them into war against

the demons." Seto smiled.

"I will be beside you. I promise you that." I closed my eyes and accepted the gentle kiss as he leaned in.

And as I fell into his hold, through the bond we shared, the mental link we had, I whispered without

breaking the kiss;

'I love you too.'

!!!

"And in today's news." The TV blared. "The body of Hikari Usagi, daughter of James Usagi was found

dead, though there is no evidence of physical harm, or suicidal acts, it is confirmed she died simply because

her heart stopped. This is truly in unknown phenomenon." A cup of coffee clattered to the ground as James

Usagi stared at the screen. His face pale white. And had anyone looked closely, they might have seen there

was a tinge of remorse on his face.

"Hikari . . ."

!!!

"Hope you rest well. I'll miss you, but I know you're better off there then here." The figure murmured and

brushed his fingers over the new soil, over Hikari's grave. It was simple really, when she had decided to

stay in the other world, he had used a trick from Damen and Crystal to create a body clone. Thus, no one

would think she had gone missing and would accept she was dead. The figure rose, black cloak falling over

his shoulders.

"Bye sis. Sanosukeya." The angels' saying for 'Heaven guide you.'

_The End._

Disclaimer: I own plot and OC characters. Watch for the sequel coming soon! Crimson tide!

- Preview -

He had said welcome home, was this truly home? Or was I a visitor? It seemed so foreign . . yet, with

Nirvana, Shade, Yami and Seto at my side, I was unafraid.

"Are you ready?" The man asked us. I nodded. Once. And the doors opened, revealing a bright light. I

shaded my eyes against it and looked into the unknown, fear knotting my heart.

"Welcome to Angels' Sanctuary. Welcome, to Haven Princess Yuzara. Sole survivor of the royal family."


End file.
